Digimon Tamer: The Missing Hope
by ADChipmunk
Summary: Takeru have somehow enter the Tamers World when his Digivice is making on its own. TK didn't know about this so-called Tamers when he met them. Meanwhile the original DigiDestineds are now running the business, but which business are they working on? Stay tune for Digimon/ Digimon Tamers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Digimon Tamers**_

Chapter 1: Unknown Light

He's so alone. Alone and afraid at the same time since they defeated their final battle in the Digital World, before peace have been reborn. And now he's alone, alone in the dark since what happen. Takeru Takashi, the DigiDestineds is now utterly Despair since what happen after their final battle. It's all happen since the final opponent when his partner Seraphimon when Patamon turn into his Mega Form when the enemy somehow stab though Seraphimon's armour when he quickly rushing toward him and see him reverted back into Patamon when he said his final words to him: 'Takeru, you are the best friend that I know,' and with that Patamon dissolved it into million pixel of data that Patamon is now gone forever, just like what happen when Angemon bravery sacrifice against Devimon on File Island.

The other DigiDestineds, well, the original DigiDestineds know Takeru's feeling about losing his partner like what happen since there first arrival well, apart from his friend and his closet Kari/ Hikari that she know his feeling since his brother told him about Devimon, their first opponent since Angemon use up all his power to destroy Devimon in single blast in second. After they defeated their final enemy, but they were no celebrate for defeated only sorrow that Patamon have no coming back this time. Their old friend, Elecmon to see that Patamon is around there, until he found nothing, nor could TK's Digivice didn't detect his signatures nor could Izzy can't find him, that mean Patamon have use his final request that he won't coming back.

Takeru is now forever lonely since what happen when the DigiDestineds have decided to make a memorial and remembrance to Patamon for once every years. Takeru is now forever lonely in despair since without his closest friend Patamon forever since he was 8 years old. It's been 3 months since what Takeru don't want to talk about it, except he did have a talk with his mom, his brother Matt and his brother Matt to make him support. His parents saw the witness death of their youngest partners was dissolve into data in front of their eyes, when Nancy was ghastly shock including her ex-husband that he too saw what happen to see TK's Digimon partner was destroy in front of their own eyes since they going to support him for taking a break since his friends agree with him to allow TK to get some space including his Matt that he's going to check on him.

Takeru refuse to leave his room, well except that he got school he's continually go to, except he still refuse to leave the flat. His mom did give him some foods, knowing that her little baby need some foods except he only eat half of it, that is a good sign to her except she know her feeling since she and her former husband were now divorce since what happen long ago when both he and Matt were younger at their time. Now it's all make thing worst since what happen to him.

Takeru have sat in his bed for some long since he can't remember since he keep doing it, sure they defeated their final opponent and end up a tragic lost since he saw his partner in front of his eyes and see him turn into data in million pixel of data. It just like last time, only he witness his favourite Digimon that he never forget on that and carry him emotional scars about darkness that he couldn't stand it since the Digimon Emperor is using that Digimon who ruining his life ever since, now that Emperor is now fully pledge DigiDestineds and he too know his feeling about losing his partner in front of his eyes since that day.

His friends are trying to make him feel better, of course they too know his feeling about losing Patamon since they witness the data and dissolving just like what happened to Ken's Wormmon after Davis' Magnamon destroy Ken's ultimate when he was a Digimon Emperor, but this is different to compare from what happen, knowing some Digital World are complete mystery to see what else it hiding in the Digital World that they didn't know about it. Davis is trying to put some mood to him, but it won't work to him even Yolei and Cody are trying something to help him better like taking to see a movie, or ride on a rollercoaster knowing that Yolei love it, but it won't help at all. But all he ever wanted it's Patamon since those two are simple close since they're first met in the Digital World when he was 8. Now, his friends, his number one (well Angemon of course,) is now gone, forever and he never return since that final battle they're having.

His Matt normally calm him down, since, well most of them that they decide to spend more time in the Digital World, but that won't because they make him upset even worst. Matt and Kari have to stay put including Cody and Tai. Tai know his feeling about losing Digimon partner, including the death of Wizardmon since Tai saw it with his own eyes, including what happen on File Island that he and his friend agree to never to use that anniversary for defeated their first opponents, Devimon, TK most hated and feared Digimon who ruin his life since he saw Angemon dissolve into data. But that was in the past, but the past does haunted the youngest member.

Takeru/TK is still stilling in his bed since his mum went away that she won't coming back until late at night when she phone Matt to come around to look after him. Of course TK don't need a babysitter, except she have one when he was kid that he can't remember her name. But, this is not a babysitter from what his mom suggestion, it's more like brotherly relationship to get know each other. TK won't mind to have him knowing he is the only who can talk with and so is Kari, but rarely talk to the others about his day and his life.

Once he's keeping thinking about Patamon when suddenly he heard something coming from his bedroom drawer when he reach out and open it and got out his green D-3 Digivice. His old one have manifest itself and evolve into different version like Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody after Davis first visit in the Digital World, before Yolei and Cody come along. His Digivice have somehow react on it's own for some reason that he have no clue what it doing. It normally send out a warning about their Digimon partners were under attack by unknown Digimon by unknown assault, but this one is very different to compare. Could be that Patamon is somehow return once more? Either way it could be him since what happen in the past was total unforgivable that the enemy KILLED his partner and his best friend.

Once TK is gazing his Digivice when a shine of light appear out of nowhere when Takeru was exclaimed out from his mouth and quite surprised to him when the light is making even more brighter and brighter in each second. Until, after few second later Takeru was nowhere to be seen.

Matt or Yamato is already at the front of the door when he got his key when his mom handle him some spare keys from him so that he can come to pay a visit to him whenever he wants to. He open the door and called out to him to see if he is at home. TK's shoe is still there and yet no reply out from him. He find it odd since he got here. He have this feeling inside from him, something is not right from what it seem. He approach toward TK's bedroom and gently knock the door and call out to him one more and yet still no reply from him. He have no choice to open the door and see . . . nothing. Nothing at all when his room is now clean, well apart from his bed of course knowing it's a mess since he got here. Once Matt look at his brother's room that TK is nowhere to be seen. He quickly check the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen and diner room. Until there one thing in common for him, TK is somehow missing and yet he have no clue where he went to do since he got here and worst what happen to him. Was it a Digimon who took him or something else that he didn't fully prepare from their new encounter? Matt is now a verge of panicking right about now.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but don't worry I'll make it a longer version in couple of a while for Chapter 2. Anyway, TK is now missing?! What is that blinking light in TK's Digivice, stay tune for Chapter 2 when TK have landing in Tamers' world that he didn't know it was the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unknown Visitor

Takato the Leader of the Tamers who journey back to school from his hard work during in class assessment when he and his friends re busying studying in their class to understand everything from his teacher said about. Ever since he got his Digimon partners, Guilomon, a Rookies-level Digimon and also his friend since he first met at the abandon construction site where Guilomon first appear and also he got out this unknown device since he and his friend Kazu are playing Digimon Cards, they're world number one cards makers since many children are playing to understand more Digimon and to build a better deck to take down any opponents by just having some fun. He love Digimon cards since he was a kids and even though he love them ever since, he build so many Digimon cards to make a better decks for him.

He and his friends Kazu and Kenta are enjoying playing Digimon cards knowing they're having some fun to play with, thanks to that company called Digital Card Monster since it's become world proper to attract many children who wants some to build a better deck for them and having so much fun to play with and become a huge success for them to play.

Takato got brown hair with light red eyes with special kind of goggle when his father give him for his birthday when he was 8 years old that he want. His goggle got two different colour in yellow with black strip around his head with clear light blue plastic lenses on them. Of course it's also part of the company to have a set of goggle to make them even more cooler to all children. He also wear, well his usually get up in blue hooded with white shirt underneath with long grey short with green and white trainers he wear today with two yellow wristbands on both arm, of course that wristbands was also part of the company. Now, Takato is feeling the cool, but that cool. His trusted partner, Guilomon who usually hiding a safest place so that many children or adult can't see him except his friends, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and two news friends Henry who love Digimon as well and he got his own Digimon partners Terriermon and the other one who happen to be a girl call Rika and she too got a Digimon partner name Renamon.

Both of them got different past since Henry first met Terriermon while he playing the game was also build by the company when suddenly his computer is do something on its own when Terriermon emerge out from his computer since Henry told him couple while ago. As for Rika, that she doesn't went to know how she met Renamon in the first place. So, she decided to keep it a secret that she don't want to talk about it.

Takato is wondering what happening on the other days since he met an unknown Digimon that form a shape like a Tiger who defeated Renamon and Terriermon is single hand when Growlmon, Guilomon Champion form who do his best to stop when Growlmon is taking lots of damage from that Deva called Mihiramon, an Ultimate-level Digimon when Growlmon have Digivolve into WarGrowlmon and defeated their first Deva, the Tiger one of the ancient Chinese Devas. He also wonder why other Digimon that appear out of nowhere like Lynxmon, from his dream when he saw Rika and Renamon against him and also some other Digimon like IceDevimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon when Renamon Digivolve into Kyubimon and defeated and also he never forget when Guilomon Digivolve into Growlmon to take down Devidramon, a nasty virus Digimon. But, he's not sure why all other Digimon that appear out of nowhere of course they don't know that something went wrong in the Digital World, which they never heard of it. So many question and answer that he wants to know and also why they come here for a reason. The answer that he is not sure.

He continually walking out since he decided to hang out with Henry to play more Digimon card game, some time that Rika join in to have some fun. Takato is pretty impressive to see that Rika is no ordinary beginner class, she a pro and that why they called her 'Digimon Queen,' during her Digimon Card Tournament and she won in second place. She don't mind to be second place, but her skills as a Digimon Card expert so that she's tough to beat. Many Digimon, well apart from Renamon who just watching and observing them, knowing she wise, clam and deep transcend to know all about Digimon, including keep an eyes out of mysterious Digimon are lurking in the fog or in the shadow that she can detect anything in sudden movement from them and easy take them out, but only that some Digimon are stronger to defeat them, good thing that Rika and the others got well prepare to withstand any Digimon by using their Digimon cards and giving them a boost to stop them.

Once he arrive back his home, since his parents are professional baker when his dad told him when he first met his mom long ago, which Takato don't want to talk about it which it's kind of embarrassing about love and stuff which it's make him embarrassing even more when he approach his home when he saw something lying on the ground. A boy, who look like he got heavenly beaten when he saw several bruising on his face. He's slightly older with dirty blond hair with two different shade of green top with olive short with white socks on his feet. He never seen that kid before in his life and yet who could have done something to do him in easy bad shape?

Takato is quickly approaching him when he call out to him. "Hey, mister. Are you alright?" his voice is lighter but softer as he speak. He approach him and kneel down in front of him to see he is alright, thankfully that this person is still alive, but barely as he seem.

He already in panic to see him in barely beaten when he quickly call out his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Come quickly!" he quickly call out to them when both of his parents quickly walk out from their house and see an unknown boys lying in front of their doorstep in heavy beaten. His parents is now absolute worried to see an unknown boys in their doorstep.

"Hey kids," Takato's dad shout out to him. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine," Takato replied to him. "I check his pulse and thankfully he's alive and well."

"What a relief," Mr. Matsuki can calm down. "But still, look at his face. I never seen any like this before in my life."

"Who could have done something to him?" said Mrs. Matsuki. "I bet his parents did something awful to him."

"Well, we can't just leave him there," he gently carry Takeru on his arms. "I suggest, we're take him here, we're it's safer in here. Once he woke up, we can go to the police station to fill it out some question to know what's happening to him."

Takato agree with him with a simple nod. He can't stand to see so many children or teenager are beaten by abusing parents. He hated it to see what happen to them, left them discarded in the street, living all by themselves without no living parents to support them with loving care to them. He read several news that several children were abandon when their faces was cover in bruise or sever broken bones. Good thing, they're arrested their family member for hurting their children. Children are the future to the worlds. But now, they're end up abuse and beaten.

Mr. Matsuki is taken Takeru inside their house and place him on the couch, hoping he'll wake up from his deep coma. Mrs. Matskui got out pale dark grey blanket to keep him warm from the shattering cold during the weather condition. Once it's that done, they leave TK alone, while they're run their family business in a bakery, where Takato work there and so is his parents that they're got work to do.

TK is still in a deep sleep for about less than 10 minutes and he haven't woke up, even Takato is slightly worried about him, when his parents told him some kids of teenagers take a long time to get some sleep when suddenly Takeru is having a nightmare during his sleep. It's about when he and his friends were facing a toughest opponents in the Digital World when he and his friends quickly tell their partners to Digivolve into their Mega-form to take down formidable opponent when suddenly the enemy is having a keen eyes on one Digimon that HE wanted. When a powerful moves pierces though **Seraphimon's** armour when he scream out when TK and his friends saw Seraphimon is taken fatality damage when he shout to him.

"SERAPHIMON!"

When all but sudden he quickly reopen his eyes in quick flash when he try to struggle when he got up when he deeply inhale his breath when he look up and see an unknown living room that he never seen it before in his life. He don't remember how he got here in the first place because he got no clue to know how he got here. One he look at the main living room when he quickly stench from his long nap when he rub his eyes and slowly rubbing his lower back when suddenly he felt something behind his back when he got out and he saw his Digivice and yet his Digivice is somehow different than before. He don't remember how he got it in the first place well apart from when he got his Digivice when he was eight-years old during his Summer Camp event. His D3 Digivice have some upgrade into another version that form a shape into different composing the colour on his D3 or he didn't that Digivice is now call D-Power that it still the same colour from his Digivice with orange small button lower down with one single button with two same colour side button as well. He never seen anything like this before in his life. Ever since he saw the light that shine upon him and now he somehow enter this unknown place that he never seen before.

Once he look at his new Digivice when he heard something when he quickly put it away before to make sure no one can't see it. Once he heard the door is open and inside is Takato.

"Hey, your wake," he said to him. "I was worry that you would wake up in time."

"Huh?" TK is slightly confusing. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I found you lying on my doorstep when I come back from school," he answer out. "My parents safely take you so that you need some rest. But you fall asleep about 10 minutes before I come here to see you."

"Well, that very kind of you to check on me that's for short," TK is thanking him even though he never seen that boy in his life, except he got yellow google on top of his head, it reminded him when Tai usually have it before he decided to given it to Davis when he save Kari and the others when Veemon quickly armour-level.

"Now, your wake, why do I show my family," he made a suggestion to him. "I'm sure they won't mind to see you in person, knowing your wake, so how about introduction."

"That would nice," TK said to him, even though he's still confusing since what happen and he's not sure which part of area he's standing on. "By the way, any idea which town I'm standing on exactly?"

"Huh?" Takato is slightly confusing, even though that TK is not sure where he's standing on. "You mean that you don't know where you are exactly?" TK nod to him. "Well, funny enough, you're in Shinjuku so where are from exactly?"

"Odaiba," TK said to him when he quickly his eyes.

"Odaiba you say?" said Takato when Takeru nod to him. "Say, my dad was born in Odaiba before his family move when my Grandfather still own this bakery. I have to say coming all this way from Odaiba is bit further down from what I'd realise. So, by any chance why you come here in the first place."

"Good question," TK is having a deep thought to know why he come slightly further up from his hometown when he got nothing. "The truth is that I have no clue why I come here in the first place."

Takato is slightly deep surprise. "Whoa, you have no idea why you come here in the first place?" TK nod sideway that he's still have no further clue to know why he come here. "That's figure. Oh, what's your name by any chance?"

"TK," he answer out to him, "but that's just my nickname. You can call me Takeru if you wanted to that's for short."

"Actually TK doe's sound cool to have cool nickname. Anyway, the name Takato nice to meet you," he said to him with his first name. "Anyway, shall we visit my parents, I'm sure they'll love to met in person."

"Um . . . sure I don't mind at all," TK is slightly to see Takato's parent when Takato escorted him when TK rose up from the couch he's sitting on and follow him toward his parents. Unknown to them when TK D-Power is making a sudden reaction when a blue flicking screen appear out of nowhere that making a static sound when it pop out a Digi-egg in clear white with yellow flat line that's surround the eggs. That could only but one thing, it's Patamon Digi-egg.

* * *

Mr. Ishida is still busying running a local company in well origination to make sure nothing goes wrong. He still the head of the company after his processor Daigo Nishijima have decided to past down to Matt since he good running the origination so that he decide pass down to him. Matt have running the company for 8 years in the row. He's doing an amazing job to keep the company in top tip condition knowing he's got good capability to look after it. But still, he still not sure since what happen to his brother who went mysterious vanished without a trace. Izzy is trying to locate him in the Digital World and he found nothing when they have no choice to contract with the police, hoping to find him until they'd decided to call of the search that they found no witness and no actual clue to know where he is. Since then Matt is now forever feeling that he too know his brother feeling about losing very important Digimon. Of course Matt was there long ago when he witness Seraphimon dissolving and revert back into Patamon and dissolving once more when his partners have no choice to get their verge on that one Digimon who thought he was destroyed long ago. Now, both he and Takeru have not return for the past over 19 years since then.

Once Matt is looking at the main window when he heard a knock when called out.

"Enter," he called out when the door is open and inside his wife Sora. Both he and Sora are now happily married at the of age of 19 when both he and Sora have decided to have some kids. Instead they're got two kids, which they love them as always since Matt and Sora love forever more. Sora is now an adult as well, including Matt. She wear really smart like a professional assailant in black valet suit jacket with white button-up shirt underneath with black skirt that lower down toward her knee with black heel shoe. She still have her red ginger hair and light red eyes with light tan colour on her when Matt slowly turn around and see his wife is still there. "Oh, it's you. I didn't see here," he playing with her.

"Well since you still nice person who keep running the business," she joking with her with a soft giggle when she approach him. "So, how is the main view by any chance?"

"Oh you know, same old-same old as usual," he replied to her with a small shrug on him while he look back at the main view. "But still, seeing so many people are coming in and out at the same are quite bugging me for the time being, but they're can't help it you know what I'm saying."

"It's possible," Sora half agree with him when she quickly remember from what latest announce from the others. "Oh, by the way we gather few amount of data what we collect it. During our main research indicated that Izzy and the other have found amount of data since many Digimon have attack in the main city during their assaults."

Matt look back at her when he caught something from her. "And what of those kids who keep stopping them with newly approve Digimon?"

"That's what Izzy said to me," Sora replied to her. "He said you should come to see you what he got important news right this instant."

Matt nod to her that he acknowledge her from Izzy demand request to him. "Very well, I'll met him right away." He walk away from his main large office when all but suddenly when another young adult who wear main security outfit with badge with black shoes when he approach.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sora spun her body while look at Sora's behind and see Davis/ Daisuke who's working the main security guard, but Davis the head of the main security when he approach them. Davis love being a main head on security patrol to keep an eyes on central duties including any mysterious people who come here without authorisation for clear accessing. "I hate to break to you."

"That's okay," Sora would mind at all. "So tell us, what's going on?"

"Well, I got a call from the school that my son got a fight," he said to them about his son, junior. "They say he's the one who start for all of this, but my son said the opposite thing said he didn't do it. So, I wonder I could go to school to pick my son up with your authorisation permission?"

Sora and Matt knows that Davis got a son name Davis/Daisuke Motomiya Jr name after his father no doubt. They never forget when they arrive at the local hospital when Davis' gave birth a baby boy when his friend congratulation to him for becoming a dad when Daigo, the former head of the main government building have decided to let Davis and his wife to take break to look after the baby. Now his, Little Davis is now 10 years old and yet something happen during what happen in school that they know that Little Davis is nothing more than a troublemaker, well littler to be exact.

Both Matt and Sora both smile at him knowing they're got family problem, not wife and husband, but more like father to son.

"Well, since you ask with authorisation," Matt said to him. "Of course, I allow you with your permission," he granted him.

"You mean it, sir?"

"Of course," he replied to him. "After all, we're good friend back in our time. So, I'm letting you to take a little time off to help and secure, okay?"

"Thank Matt - - I mean Mr. Yamato, sir," he salute him since he pass his police academy force and decided to be the main head security guard since he got the main quality and ability to keep a sharp lookout like a professional scout since Davis usually study in the police academy.

"Please," Matt find out it obnoxious from Davis advice. "You can call me Matt if you want do. But, it's fine by me."

Davis is now very delightful to hear from Matt's personal request and accept his authorisation. "Thanks Matt," he thank him when he started to walk away from them from different direction. "I'll see you tomorrow, once I'll sort things out with my son, so I'll see you again, shortly."

"And don't forget," Sora said to him as a reminder, "Bring your son to work, knowing it's tomorrow to bring your kid's to work."

"You can courting on me," Davis would let go his promise that tomorrow that every parents bring their kids to work to see what their parent do. Last year's when his son and Matt's daughter Nancy/ Natsuko re simply rival when both of them are playing Digimon Battle cards game of course they're having some fun between those two and ending a fight. But this years, they're going to be very carefully to watch over their kids.

Once Davis is heading toward the main elevators when they heard a pinging sound when Davis went inside the press the button when the lift door is slowly closing while Matt and Sora got some private investigation to do since what happen for the past 2 weeks and more so they decided to heading down to see their main chief head patrol of Digimon Analysers, Izzy/ Koushrio Izumi.

* * *

 **Impressive story I would say. Anyway this chapter where Matt and Sora are now married in the future was actually a true anime story when Matt and Sora are now married and got two kids, one girl and one boy. Davis is also got a son, but no it's wasn't Kari, he was married to someone else from what I thought it ever since. Anyway, Matt is now the head company called Digital Origination was pass down by Daigo Nishijima from Digimon Tri. I decided to let Matt to his take for his early retirement and knowing he got basic skills unlike his so-called 'wife' from my confirm that Maki Himekawa is up to something no good in Digimon Tri. To be honest I was thinking that was it Maki is a Digimon in disguise or an old friend to Gennai was way before Tai and the others come along. Whoever she is, she must have something in the Digital World, during the Infection. Hopefully it will be revealed in Digimon 4, 5 or 6 at the final episode, that is my theory to confirm to know that who IS Maki and what is her true objective and what is her primary mission to assist with Gennai.**

 **Now, TK/ Takeru have something enter the Tamer's world, which he didn't know it was a future, some fans currently believe. Well to be honest, it can be both or different timeline period in different reality. But it's possible that some DigiDestineds are now adults from your belief who working in Different jobs and sectors. But it's down to the company to know when or when that the DigiDestineds are now adult in Digimon Tamers. Anyway, TK have met the leader of the Tamers, Takato. I do remember long ago that I usually watch it, before I decided to give up except the original which I love since in my childhood. As for Takato, I kind of like him knowing he good as a leader with sensitives voice he speak out with, so yeah, he's a good leader from my point of view.**

 **Anyway the next story when TK is going to met Guilomon and Calumon and meanwhile, Matt, Sora and Izzy are investigate about Digimon and one of the Devas, the Tiger and more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Digimon: Tamers crossover**_

 _ **Sorry I took so long, because I got stuck on that last part story before I finish it, so enjoyed Chapter 3**_

Chapter 3: Guilmon and Calumon

Takato is escorted Takeru which he prefer to be call TK for short knowing it is his nickname since Takeru's brother Yamato who give him that nickname when he was small that he cannot remember who old he was long ago, but still he love that nickname since his friends and also course . . . his partner, Patamon. Takato show several parts of his house when Takato show him his parents, his father, Takehrio Matsuki who own the bakery since Takato's Grandfather have pass away and decided to let his son who still own his family business and make him pound to see how hard he work for to honour his family tradition. He have light tan colour skin with brown eyes with less dark brown hair he got. He wear his apron in clear white colour with clear white hat he's wearing, knowing he is a professional bakery. Takato mother, Mie Matsuki got almost resembling to him with same face with same hair colour and also same eyes colour as well. Who know that Takato got equal resembling from his mother side since TK saw them in general opening.

"And this is my parents," Takato said to him when TK saw them, when both of them wear white apron wrap around their weight when Mr Matsuki is busying making some more beards for customers while his wife is putting some dough into the ovens and take the other bakery tray with oven gloves as safely protection.

Mr Matsuki look at them and see Takeru have decided to wake up from his long slumbering since they saw him, couple minutes ago.

"Oh, your wake," he said to him. "I'm surprise that we're found you, lying in our doorstep. So, tell me what your name is by any chance?"

TK is slightly speechless and almost hesitation, even though, their complete stranger to them, but he is not a kid anymore, he's fully pledge knowing he's 15 years old. Older than Takato, for example. But, deep down in his heart, he's still like a kid who afraid of everything, but he's going to be brave from what his brother said to him.

"Uh . . . Takeru," he respond to him. "Takeru Takaishi. But, you can call me TK because it is my nickname."

"I see," he started to know to him. "Well, Takeru, by any chance why you got here for a reason, hmm?"

"Well," he having a deep thought that he still have no clue to know what happen since then, "sir. The truth is I don't remember how I got here in the first place. I must have blank out before I met you. Sorry about that," he apologise to him.

"There's no need for apologise," Mrs Matsuki said to him. "At least, you told us since you can't remember what happen to you since you got here is totally mystery from you even from us. So tell me, where do you come from by any chance, hmm?"

This time Takato said to them that he know some information from TK after he's just got up from his long sleep he been though when Takato said to them.

"He said he's coming from Odibia."

"Odibia, did you say?" TK nod to him as a confirming statement. "Whoa, I never knew you coming from Odibia knowing it's further down from there. In matter of fact, I usually live there with my parents long ago, when I was small before my parents have decided to move, when I was 5 years old and run the local bakery. So tell me, what it's like living in Odibia.

"Oh, it was great," he answer out to him. After all, he knows about Odibia. Odibia is his home, his birth place and his special memory to him. "It's got quite everything it have in Odibia from what I'd think of it and yet they do have excellent ferries wheel, so that you can see excellent viewing from here."

Mr Matsuki is whistling from TK entail that this kids knows so much about Odibia. "My, my, you sure know about your hometown. Say, have you heard what happen in 1999?" TK look at him when he saw 1999.

"What do you mean, exactly?" TK is half confusing from what Mr Matsuki said about.

"Well," he explain to him, "long ago when an unknown monster appear from out of nowhere when it's taken so many people in different area to separate the children and adult. I'm not sure what they're doing when my parents told me about strange monster who attack their hometown before they decided to move there. Until they said to me about another monster who is huge like half vampire-like demon with some kind of fur legs from what they described to me."

TK now know why he look at him when Mr Matsuki said about 1999 when he was eight when he and his friends were trying to go home from Myotismon when he trying to get his hand on the eighth child, who happen to be Kari, Tai little sister. If he remember correctly when he and his friends are doing their best to stop Myotismon when he use his power to destroy Kari and Gatomon when Wizardmon who bravery sacrifice himself to protect Kari and Gatomon when Gatomon somehow Digivolve into Angewomon and use her Celestial's Arrow in single range and shot it out toward his cold dread heart, when his friends learn that Myotismon wasn't destroy when he somehow Digivolve into his Mega-level, VenomMyotismon and that Digimon took a while to stop him when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have manage to destroyed it to make sure that Vampire-Digimon shall never return once more, except he did return expected in 3 years later after he and his friends defeated the Dark Masters of course when Mr Matsuki continually said to him.

"And also when an unknown object appear out of nowhere in the sky when a rainbow shoot down from that object and inside were eight kids who were destined or something to stop something from what my parents said about long ago. I'm sure you know something, am I right?"

"Well, most entirely," TK lied to him because he don't want to expose his secret because he was there long ago when he and his friend were send back to the DigiDestineds, well apart from Kari because she never been there knowing this would be her first experience in the Digital World and fought against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. He started rubbing his hair from amount of pain he's having inside his head during his unknown period.

"Well, now you're here," said Mrs Matsuki. "How about something to eat since you got here. I imagine you are very hungry since that awful parents who did it to you."

"What do you mean my parents, anyway?" Takeru is still very confusing, either he's not sure what their on about when his stomach is somehow growling when he almost blushing that Mrs Matsuki was right that he haven't eaten anything since he got here when Takato and his family were laugh, well for short laugh of course.

"I'd guess that your stomach is doing what you have told," said Mr Matsuki while he's continually making beard. "Once you regain your stomach, we're decided heading you to the police station."

"The police station?" again he still very confuse while rubbing his head when he felt something on his head when he slowly lower down his arm when he saw something on his fingers when a shocks from him to see tiny small amount of blood. Takato look at Takeru fingers and see some blood on his fingers when he almost freak out from him.

"Your bleeding!" he exclaimed to him when his parents were shock to hear from their only son when Mrs Matsuki look at Takeru's fingers and see small amount of blood on his left hand when she saw some dried blood TK blond hair.

"Oh dearly me," she said to him. "I guess that your awful parents who hit you really hard from my mistaken. Takato why don't show him to the bathroom so that I can clean his wounded from him," she told her son when she unveil her apron when Takato nod to her when he escorted Takeru to the bathroom.

"Are you sure this wise to help him, darling?" Mr Matsuki ask his wife from his circumstance. "He's older than Takato since I carry him. I'm sure Takato can help him to clean TK wounded."

"Yeah, I know," she agree with him. "Besides, have you seen his face that poor boy was almost terrified to see his own blood when rubbing his hair," she explain to him when she saw his face was scared and afraid. "Besides, once the boy have regain his strength back, I'll take him to the police to fill it in, that way I hope this parents learn a value thing about raising kids. Trust me, I know my son and I know how to raise my kid."

Takehiro giggle out from his wife. Of course both of them raise Takato when he was a baby before they decided to give him some space. Takato was indeed a special kids, after all they decided to have one kid when a rumour appear that their son got a crush in his school by a girl name Jeri from parents evening event. So they decided to play their little game, to allow Takato and Jeri to get along each other knowing those two are close match-up. Meanwhile, Takato is escorting TK to the bathroom, of course Takato knows where it is, and as for Takeru he was afraid to see his own blood in front of him. He was so afraid, it just like last time since what happen in the Digital World, afraid and upset it just like . . . it's just like . . . Patamon death.

"It's okay, TK," Takato said to him while he escorted him. "I understand your upset, but, we're here for you. It's okay," he calming him down like a brotherly bond to him. "It's okay, my parents are right here for you, it's okay, it's okay."

* * *

Mr and Mrs Ishida have just step out from their main privates elevator that lead toward their remote top secret since they got their own personal matter to take care of since Matt is now own main owner of the company since Mr Nishijima have decided to pass down to Yamato knowing he got good quality skills and know how to run the company even Tai and the others are quite surprised to hear the Matt is now the head company. Now, that Yamato is now the head company and Sora is now his wife since they got married. Sora is doing whatever she can to protect and help Yamato since the disappearing on his brother Takeru, but still he haven't turn up for past over 19 years since then. Once they heading toward their trusted pupils when they heading toward the main steel door when both of them approaches when Matt use his personal I.D and sort down on automatic lock system when it confirm to him when the door is slide open to allow Matt and Sora stepping their main holy grail and inside they saw Izzy/ Koushiro who is now early 30's with shortly less trim haircut with dark eyes colour, since they knows him when they were younger at their time before they decided to help their origination company since Daigo who usually run the company and decided to pass down to Yamato Ishida.

Izzy is now the main head of this squad called Hypnos since he comes up with it along with his trusted team along with his two of his best personal Hypnos leading members, Riley Ootori and Tally Onodera are his best personal member who have excellent decoded skills that Izzy would admire them. But, since Izzy is now married and he got a daughter since his daughter is carry out her father footstep, but she only 7 years old. Riley and Tally are both wearing their personal suite and wear a specialise goggle and use their decoded in different-colour keyboard to track down different pattern from Izzy personal order to find any sort of patterns from their early trace since what happened about 2 months ago from his calculation. Since Izzy is now the main head of the Hypnos when he and his team are doing their best to know why several Digimon appear out of nowhere since their first impression. They'd been trying to know why since multiple Digimon appear when Izzy is looking at the billboard. He's wear his personal lab coat, all button when he turn and see his friend Matt and Sora.

"Oh, Mr Yamato, sir," he greet to him when his team along with Riley and Tally look at him that they were expected to see him.

"Now, now, Izzy," Matt slightly giggle from Izzy characteristic since he's now the head boss in the local business. "You can call me Matt, not Mr. Yamato."

"Oh, sorry about that," he apologise to him when he laugh out softly when he rubbing his hair from his over embarrassing that Matt is now the head boss. But still, he's going to remind him for the time being of course. "I'd guess I got little carry away since you come here."

"Not at all," he said to him. "Anyway, I understand you got something while you and your team have come up a theory to know why several Digimon appear out of nowhere for no reason."

"Yes, I know what you are saying," Izzy is way on it. Since his team have discovered a lots for the past over 2 months to find out the cause what happen in the Digital World. "My team are trying to know why several Digimon appear out of nowhere. According Riley that she found several unknown origin that we cannot deserve to know what it is since she trying to decoded from what she discover. The truth is, I'm not sure what it is."

"I see," Sora is getting to understand from Izzy advice when she place her finger on her chin when she thought of something when she look Riley of the Hypnos. "Hey Riley?" Riley look at her. "When was the last time did you discovery before this would happen?"

Riley is one of the Hypnos when Izzy hired her for her excellent skills as an agent and excellent to hack several apartment including the Digital World that she wants to know about it and she is a good friend to the DigiDestineds long ago. She have long red hair with excellent blue eyes and she's quite young in mid-late 20. She did however, take off her visualise goggle few second ago when Matt and Sora comes along. She did have a deep thought to know when this discovery was taken before few Digimon lets loose in the Digital World.

"It was 2 months ago," she answer out to him. "I think it roughly time when I pick an unknown object when I try to decode to know what it is, until it was gone."

"And what time it started by any chance?" Sora ask her one more when Tally, another close friend to the DigiDestineds who said to her that she got an excellent memory to know what time since it was happen.

"It was after half-3 when it's started," she said to her in concern information knowledge. "And also, I pick something remarkable that I cannot decoded to know what it is."

"Any idea what it is?" Matt is slightly too eager to know what it is, but less focusing without any distracting.

"I'm not sure what it is," she admit to him that she have no clue whatsoever. "But, I'm getting same amount of reading during what happen when several Digimon appear in air when a mist shows up, it's possible something in the Digital World since you guys told about other places."

Matt, Sora and Izzy did told them about other world called Digital World in remote top secret since Tally and Riley got the job that they want to learn more about actual Digimon that they never seen before in their life, except they read about in story since what happen in 1999. Of course Matt, Sora and Izzy were there in 1999 when their partners up against that dread vampire-Digimon Myotismon and up against four unstoppable Dark Masters in each different remote location since they defeated them in single handily.

"Of course, we told you," Sora said to them. "Ever since you wanted to learn more about them since what happen in 1999. After all, Matt, Izzy and I were original DigiDestineds and we are the one who defeated that Myotismon in 1999," she explain to them during her past advent.

Riley and Tally knows the story about Matt, Izzy and Sora are the original DigiDestineds including Head Security Davis who also a DigiDestineds. In fact, some of them are DigiDestineds since they got the job, well mostly since they decided to work in different location, except they do come here for their momentarily since they're choosing in different location to allow their dream come true.

"Our jobs is too know what happen in the Digital World," Sora continue said on, "from the enemy who wanted power for themselves from their ambition of greed. Ideally, we have no idea where the enemy wanted power for no reason at all. Our company is too know about the Digital World and learn why they exposing in different matter an our jobs is too find out what cause of this to know what happen in them in our stander proceed, that's why our jobs is too find out the master of nonsense to make sure that peace between our world and the Digital World for our sake and their sake. That's why, our jobs is to know what happen to them, and that's that."

Everyone is clapping their hands apart from Izzy and Matt, knowing that Sora is the DigiDestineds of Love to speak kindly. Once they're clapping their hand when Izzy step forward and said to her.

"Excellent quote and speeches, Sora," Izzy said to her.

"Thanks," she almost blushing, knowing she have no idea why she making an excellent quote, when she just realise from what Tally said about. "Speaking of, this mist from what Tally said about. Any idea how could relate to the Digital World?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Izzy replied to her when he quickly clear his throat. "We discover several reason why the mist appear out of nowhere since what happen the first period, were not sure why the mist was somehow connect to the Digital World. We're not sure why the Digital World is making so much effort. To tell you the truth, I'd never seen anything like this before in my life."

"So clearly speaking that the mist was redirect toward the Digital World and yet, you still have no idea why the mist is making a sudden react?" Matt solemn rephrase to him when Izzy nod to him in confirm acknowledgment. "I see," he having a deepest thought. "Was there any contention to other Digimon from what we discovery in each different remote location?"

"We have," he exclaimed to him when he nod to Riley and Tally when both of them press down their keyboards in their control stander while Matt, Sora and Izzy look at them while Riley and Tally are doing their jobs. "We found several Digimon in different period during our research. We discover several Digimon are Armour-level Digimon, few are Ultimate and some were Champion."

"Interesting," Matt is started to get keen and getting more detail from Izzy's report statement. "Any idea what Digimon were up against?"

"There is," Izzy click his finger when the projectile imagine that show different Digimon. Matt and Sora have never seen different verity Digimon in their life, well some of them they're hardly recognise them since they're encounter them since they were young. "As you can see that some Digimon that appear in our world. We found out who they are. The first one is Lynxmon," he show them a fire-cat like Digimon, way bigger than any cat, "an Armour-level Digimon which we found that Digimon is an Armour-level. The second Digimon is Goblinmon," he show them a mini-dwarf like Digimon in pale dark green with ragged medieval civil with a wooden-club with orange-red mane on top of his hair like a punk from what Matt describe to him, "we found out that Digimon is a Rookie-level when we discovery he Digivolve into Fugamon," he look at that Digimon.

"That Digimon is almost like Ogremon," Sora said to him, that she reminded that Digimon since her first arrival in the Digital World and she remember quite clearly that Digimon usually work for Devimon and he decided to set out a journey on his personal matter.

"Yeah, you right," Matt agree with her, when both of them look at the Digimon who dark tan colour with same feature on him except however he yellow and black cloth on his weight, his left arm and his right lower foots and his eyes are violet when Matt looks at him.

"Yeah, it is quite confusing," Izzy admitted to him. "I found that is Ogremon origin that Goblinmon can Digivolve into Orgemon or Fugamon, that's way they're could be twin," he joking with them, of course he must remember his duties. "Anyway, the next Digimon is Gorillamon," he show cyborgnetic Digimon when Davis and the others told them about black and white Gorilla with cyber shoot that attach toward his right and they told them he is an Ultimate-level Digimon. "An Ultimate-level Digimon."

"I see," he getting all the detail he know about it when he look at several Digimon including Vilemon, nasty little Digimon who usually work for Piedmon. Allomon, another Armour-level Digimon, fellow by Dokugumon, Devidramon, Musyamon, Honeybeemon another Armour-level Digimon, Harpymon as well and next DarkLizardmon. Once Matt saw them, until he saw that one Digimon he can't let go his eyes including Sora and Izzy when they saw a projectile imagine of one Digimon they couldn't stand, IceDevimon a Fallen Angel Digimon. That Digimon, is almost like Devimon in black, but IceDevimon is in ice cold white with pale froze purple. That Digimon they can't stand against the Digimon.

They never get use the Digimon, take away from ice for started. That Devimon is the one who destroy Angemon, well Angemon did however sacrifice himself but that Digimon who giving out TK emotional scar because that Digimon is TK most hated and feared Digimon that TK couldn't stand against the Digimon. They decided that Devimon or IceDevimon is now very top secret because they can't stand Fallen Angel, including Devimon for example because they don't want to talk about it.

"I guess, we found another Fallen Angel Digimon," Matt said to him knowing he can't stand that Fallen Angel when Sora supported him about that Digimon. Of course she know that Devimon did kill Angemon on File Island, that's why the original DigiDestineds don't want to talk about it.

"I'm afraid we do," Izzy agree with him. "Either way, that Digimon is now destroy."

"What about the other Digimon on top of the building?" Sora wants to know about that unknown Digimon.

"We found out that Digimon is an Ultimate-level Digimon," said Izzy when he check another imagine and show Matt, Sora and Riley and Tally saw a tiger-look like with wings in armour in red-evil looking eyes. "And yet, I spoken to Tentomon about that Digimon. His name is Mihiramon, and get this, this Digimon is actually a Devas."

"As in Chinese zodiac that present twelve months?" Sora remember her study about twelve ancient devas that present to 12th Animal like Tiger, Monkey, Rooster, Ox, Ram, Dog, Dragon, Rabbit, Snake, Pig, Horse and the Rat when Izzy nod to her.

"Yes, according to my research from Tentomon spoken that, the Devas are working for their master, the Sovereigns."

"Sovereigns?" Matt is slightly confusing that he never heard about them.

"Of course you do, silly," Sora replied to him. "You remember when Davis and the others met one of them, who happen to be Sovereigns of East. You know, Azulongmon?"

"Oh, now I remember," Matt started to remember when Davis said to them for stopping BlackWarGreymon rampaging for destroying so many Destiny Stone. "What is something to do with him, anyway?"

"Beat me," Izzy agree with him. "Either way, I'm not sure how to begin with."

"Did you speak Tentomon and the others to know why Azulongmon is sending the Devas to our world?" Matt is getting more curious and getting more concern any minutes now.

"I did contact them," he answer out to him. "They said to me, that they haven't see him for quite some time to know why sending Devas. Its must have something to with other Sovereigns we didn't realise. I thinking it's something to do with them."

"But we have no prove since what happen," Matt said to him. "All we getting is that Digimon who destroy one Devas, the tiger. Do you have any information regard about the Devas?"

"Yes, we do," Tally replied to him when Matt and the other look at them. "We found three unknown Digimon in each different location," Tally press the switch and pop out three each different Digimon that they never seen before in their life.

"Hmm, interesting," Matt look at three Digimon, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. "I remember that Digimon in America when Davis and the others told us about that Digimon in description, including the other one who happen to be a Devas, a Rabbit which Willis didn't know about it."

Sora and Izzy agree with him since Davis and the others told them about new breed of Digimon who happen to be twins when Willies is looking after them for some time before one of them is consume by darkness. Even they don't remember what happen when Lopmon kidnapped them and reverted them back into a toddler form stage which they don't remember from their disappearance when Davis and the others told them what happen in America.

"Your guess it's good as mine," Izzy highly agree with him. "I found out who they are, they're name are Guilmon, a Rookie-level Digimon and the other is Renamon who also a Rookie-level Digimon and of course the last one is Terriermon, a Rookie-level Digimon. That's all I'd found out about this Digimon."

"Do they have partners?" Sora asking him that those three got partners when Izzy nod to her.

"Yes, they did," when another imagine show up with three different kids, two boys and one girls in same age from them. "We found three kids who got their Digimon partners. I found out their name, Takato Matsuki, his parents who run the bakery."

"Huh," Sora is started to know him. "I remember their shop, they sell excellent good making beards since I usually go there to get some."

"Really?" Izzy is quite surprised. "Well, perhaps that one day, I can go there. Anyway, the other one name Rika Nonaka, I did a little research on her, she usually at the Digimon Card Tournament with amazing skills like a pro."

"Yes, I do remember her," Matt remember her during the Digimon Card Tournament event when Rika approach him when she further demand to know why that card is now forbidden, not just one card she talk about, but two cards which also forbidden when he have choice to ban them for good when he doesn't feel like it to talk about it ever since. "She wants to know why I decided to ban them for good reason since my Digimon player fans wants to know why. I can't tell them about it for no good reason at all."

Izzy and Sora knows what Matt talking about, of course they agree to ban those cards, because it will give an emotional scar to him and his friends.

"But still," Matt added on, "I was wondering why the Digimon Queen tournament is now a DigiDestineds and somehow she met Renamon, its dozen make any sense at all."

"Nor am I," Izzy agree with Matt's theory when he continually said to them. "I still to find more about her and Renamon, which I come through with that. The last one is Henry Wong."

"Wait Henry Wong!" Matt exclaimed because he know that last name from the start. "As in his father Tao Wong, who usually working for us?"

"Yes, your right," Izzy does remember him, Tao Wong who usually work here long ago since he decided to resign his job for no reason at all since he still looking after his families. "I have no idea that his son is now a DigiDestineds and yet, could it be that his project is now somehow work?"

"I'm not sure Izzy," Matt is deeply concern about Mr. Wong's project is somehow work or not. "But, still, I'm wondering to know why other Digimon have decided to allow more kids to become more DigiDestineds? We haven't heard any more of them for the past over 19 years and yet why now? And more important what goal that the Sovereigns to accomplish to send Devas to destroy our home world? What are you guys are planning to destroy the real world? What game are you guys playing, so that we can learn what happen to the Digital World, so that we can out the problem and your causes. Either way, we can help you to understand what when wrong on your guys. I - - I mean - - we're promise you, to find out the source to know what cause in the Digital World, we're promise you, in the name of the DigiDestineds."

* * *

After they been to the police station to see any missing child report for the past ten minutes or more when Takeru is slightly bit too nervous at the police station knowing he been there before when he can't how old he was old, at least they does make him too nervous to know every detail about him since one officer is asking further question to know all about him in statement report to know any missing child report during their investigation. After his wounded his slightly heal thanks to Mrs Matsuki who help him to clean the wound up, right before they heading toward the local police station to fill out any missing person report. One of the local officer said to them that it's may take day to know any missing child report so that they'll let them know, if they find anything they know about they'll contract to them.

Takato told his mom that is it all tight to take TK to park to spend some time together to getting know each other for started. Mrs Matsuki agree with him to take him to the park to spend a little longer before the sun is going down. While she heading toward the town for getting some clothes for Takeru since they found him and his clothes is slightly rip in less out torn. His clothes is usually wear is yellow and green t-shirt with aqua-green short. Mie is allow them to spend some in the park, Takeru won't mind to go there to get some fresh air, after all thanks to Mie who give Takeru some trainer when Takato is older enough. His new trainers is dark blue and white with two small stars at each side of HIS trainers. Takato won't mind that trainer is perfect fit to Takeru feet. Once that's sorted, both boys are heading toward the park and Mrs Matsuki is heading toward the town.

Once both boys heading toward the park. The park is little bit different to compare from other park when Takeru usually go there with his brothers long ago before he become a DigiDestineds with . . . Patamon. He still hiding his Digivice that behind him to make sure Takato can't see it. After he finish his eat from Mie's cooking, when he heading back toward the living room and get out his Digivice and hide behind his back end before they ending down toward the police station. But, Takeru is not sure why Takato have decided to take him to the park forever reason. Sure, he is a great kid from what TK describe to him, but he's still not sure why Takato have decided to take him to the park. Either way, he's still what's going on. One minutes, he is in his room and the next minutes he's somehow ending up slightly further away from his hometown. He did have a hunch that something to do with his Digivice, but he have no clue to know what is going on.

Once Takato show him that TK have no idea when Takato said to him.

"Okay, we're here," he said to him when TK look at some kind stone-like building with gate as protection. Although he never seen anything like this before knowing he's living in Odibia for far too long. But this place, is very new to him.

"Okay," TK respond to him knowing he's slightly confusing from what he's seeing. "I'm not sure where you drag me here for a reason?"

"Well, um," he slowly rubbing behind his head when he have no clue to know why he bought TK for no reason at all. "Thing is that, I wanted to show you something quite cool since you got here. I mean, since you got here, so that I wanted to show you something, so please don't be mad at me for some reason."

"What do you mean exactly?" TK blink his eyes and still very confusing from what Takato said about when he heard something from that building.

"Takato-mon" it cried out to him like a childish-like voice when TK and Takato heard it when a small-large dinosaur-like Digimon with crimson-red body with three finger and three talon claws with white tum with odd-looking symbols on his chest rather than it. Another symbols on both arm and his head and some line black line on his upper arm, lower arm, his weight, upper thigh, his tail and his neck, his eyes are yellowish gold with small white teeth and also TK saw two like bat-wings there almost like Patamon from what he describe on his thought no less. Those wings are so reminded like Patamon, knowing he still miss him lots, during their final battle against that Digimon.

Takato is happy to see his partner, Guilmon when Guilmon is hugging him and so is Takato. TK is now very, very surprised to see a Digimon appear in the human world. Even though he haven't see any Digimon lately during what happen in 1999 and 2002 and 05 after they defeated the boss who behind the infection and control Angemon during his infection battle. Guilmon is very happy to see him again, knowing he's lost lonely like a little kid when Takato calm him down like a parent to him, like a mother and father to him at the same time.

TK look at him and see them hugging, it so reminded to him when he too hug his own Digimon, Patamon. He picture himself, seeing him hugging with Patamon and laugh out each other, those memory he got since that enemy who destroy Seraphimon, Patamon Mega-form level when his friends supported him so that they won't having that anniversary for defeated that enemy who killed and butcher him in just one strike kill. Takato look at TK when he notice something odd from him when he saw an upsetting face like something happen to him in the past which he have no idea how this begin when he ask him.

"Are you okay?"

TK look back at him from his small shock from his transfix from his sudden past hood. "I'm fine, thanks," he replied to him with a small smile.

"That's good," Takato said to him with a smile when Guilmon approach him.

"Who's he, Takato-mon?" Guilmon said to him in child-like voice that he never seem that human before in his life when Takato is stroking him.

"His name Takeru," he said to him. "But, you can call him TK."

"TK-mon?" Guilmon blink his eyes in deepest confusing Takato is almost faint from what Guilmon said to him when Guilmon approach him while TK remain calm and emotion knowing he seen so many Digimon in his life, but this Digimon is very new to him when Guilmon is making a quick sniff to him. "He's smell funny," he pounce to him and make another quick sniff to him. "And also he smell like mint beard. Speaking of beard, Takato-mon, I'm hungry."

"Oh," Takato have forget to bring some food to him since he's busying waiting in the police station to find more about TK. "Sorry, boy I'd totally forget to bring some food with you," he apologise to him. "I got some delay problem in personal matter. Anyway, TK," he look at him, "this is Guilmon."

"Nice to meet you," TK greeting him with a humble smile when Guilmon is looking at him, curious. "Any idea how he appear in your world?"

"Oh, about a month ago," he answer out to him. "I think, I found him in the abandon construction site when Guilmon inside that white unknown orb. The truth is I was pretty scared to see him up closely when he freak out on me when Guilmon is started to know me for some reason, until we're become friend."

TK is slightly stun to hear from Takato's story about everything he knows. That story is almost reminded to him when he was young when he and his friends were at Summer Camp when an unknown wave appear out of nowhere that teleport them into the Digital World and the appears is almost identical, well almost when he met Tokomon when he got confuse and very surprised to see him in digital person and both of them are very good friend to each other. TK have no idea that Guilmon was appear in the human world when Takato said to him. There is only one concern, what is going around here?

TK is slightly stun to hear from Takato's story about everything he knows. That story is almost reminded to him when he was young when he and his friends were at Summer Camp when an unknown wave appear out of nowhere that teleport them into the Digital World and the appears is almost identical, well almost when he met Tokomon when he got confuse and very surprised to see him in digital person and both of them are very good friend to each other. TK have no idea that Guilmon was appear in the human world when Takato said to him. There is only one concern, what is going around here?

Once TK is having a deepest thought when suddenly a cheerful playing voice appear out of nowhere when it's flying toward them in very happy expression. TK, Takato and Guilmon look at small white butterball with olive-green eyes with four zigzag wings on top of its head with light lavender violet line including its feet. Its head is red triangle-toward with three mini-triangle on each side of it forehead when it comes along.

TK have never seen that Digimon before in his life. He find that Digimon is cute, more cute to compare from Patamon, as he describe from what he think about it for so long. A Digimon, name Calumon who just paying them a visit when TK said to Takato about this Digimon, he never seen before.

"Who's that?" TK point it out when Calumon landing on top of his head like a pillow.

"Oh," Takato said to him, "that Calumon. He usually comes along to play, when he feel like it."

"Hi," his voice is almost like TK younger voice, but not to identical when TK look at him. "Are you here to come play with me?"

TK look at Calumon inner closer look at him, when Calumon is giving out a joyful happy smile to him when he laugh out to him when he silent shock on him that Calumon is almost doing it like Patamon. Patamon usually smile out in joyful-smile to make him happy. He usually sitting on his head like a little pillow that he usually wear his white hit before he decided not to wear them anymore, except he usually buy them in the shop to make him feel better for no excuse it that all. Takato look at him, when he notice something is not quite about him. Ever since he saw Guilmon and Calumon, when he's acting really strange lately and yet he have no clue to know why TK is making a silent shocking. He may not know what's wrong with him, since his arrival. He thinking or he guessing that, it's something to do with those Digimon that could be the reason him, if he can the problem from him, hopefully he can talk about him to know why he's afraid or something upsetting him whatever reason for. But still, Takato think that TK is still a very good guy, hoping that he can consider to him as a family, if his parents agree to adopt him when the time is right for him. But still, he's going out more about him and find why TK is making an upsetting finch since he saw Guilmon and Calumon at same time. The answer, he's not sure about it and yet, why TK is upsetting on Digimon. Could be that TK got a Digimon partner, but which on did he have? Was it before or after? The answer; he's not sure about it, once TK is getting used to Guilmon and Calumon as a start, so that he can talk to him when the time is right for him to talk about which Digimon he did lose, before or after, when Takato met Guilmon or roughly in-between Henry and Terriormon or way before Rika met Renamon. The answer, he haven't got a clues whatsoever.

* * *

 **I love this scene when Izzy explain to Matt and Sora about different Digimon he knows about them. Since he is now the Head of his team called Hypnos along with Riley and Tally are his best co-worker, knowing they are best in his groups. Now, Takato and the others have no idea that some Digimon they're fought are Armour-level Digimon, that they thought it was a Champion-level, except few of them are Champion since they stop them. Now, the Original DigiDestineds knows that Mihiramon is a Devas Digimon when they now know they're working for their master the Sovereigns of the Four Guardians of each sectors, the North , South, East and West. Meanwhile Takato is going to find out more about TK and yet find out about why TK is making afraid that it's something with his past.**

 **The next story is when TK will met Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and Henry. See you before or after Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

 **I am so, so sorry from my delay, knowing it's has been quite a long time to come up excellent story line on this paragraph. So enjoy this story chapter I did.**

Chapter 4: TK met Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and Henry.

"I can't imagine that your mum buy me so many different clothing in just one day," said TK while he's completely surprised to see that Takato's mom have bought him different verity of clothing while he examine them when look at them, some of them which he like from what he look at them, some, he don't mind at all.

"No joke," Takato agree with him. "Trust me, my mum bought different set of clothing you know every mum go out shopping and buy different set just in case when I got older for some reason," he put on his yellow pyjamas on while he's doing his button up.

"You wish," Takeru quite agree with him. In fact he reminded his own mum that she too went to the shop and bought different set of clothing for him and his brother before they got divorce knowing it effect both TK and his brother Matt. But still, that was in the past but the pain he'll never forget that day since He look at several shirts and tops and see some of them are very good, including shorts and jeans. Takato's mum did measure him before they went to the police station, she measure his weight and his inside leg which it was embarrassment for him including Takato. She also measure his feet to know what size so that she'll went to the shop shoe and bought one or two trainers that TK don't mind at all. He's don't mind the colour when TK look at it, but he's not sure the different sizes, but still he love it.

He always put on his lime green pyjamas since Takato's mom bought him, which she differently got him a good sizes for him.

"Now you got some latest get up from my mum give up," said Takato. "Some of them were latest product from the company that design so many different get up. Mind you, my parents did bought me this goggle for my birthday," he show TK/Takeru with his yellow goggle with red strip that's surround his goggle.

TK look at Takato goggle, that goggle is almost like Tai and Davis except is slightly little different once before that caught him surprise to see different colour goggle and yet he don't remember seeing any shop that's sell goggle. He probably he didn't see it during his time, knowing he went to the sport session department and bought different basketball collection knowing he is very good at it during his time, that's why he didn't see different set of goggle in sport department or other shop in shopping central.

"It's looking great that your parents bought this for you," said Takeru while he examining. "By the way, did you have any brother or sister?"

"Huh? Well, the truth is that I'm single child, so no I don't one," he apologise to him when he rubbing his hair behind his hair. Takeru is now surprisingly that Takato is a single child that could explain why he saw him and his parent. Back in the day when he was little he got a brother, Yamato/Matt before his parents got a divorce so that they can't have more kids since they decided to have two of them, but still they love him and his brothers since that day since.

"By the way, how old did your parents gave you?" Takeru is slightly curious even though he have no idea how he end up in this place since that blinking at his flat department, but he asking some few question that he didn't know about it.

Takato quickly blink his eyes when he answer out to him. "Huh? Oh, right. You see when I was nine years old, I was so surprised and so excited that my parents got me this," he explain his ninth birthday. "I love this goggle ever since I saw it on the window display on that shop, of course my parent said it the last one since they got it for my birthday."

"Wow, sound like you are the lucky one, aren't you?" Takeru said to him when Takato almost laugh that it making him blush.

"I guess you are right for once," he replied to him. "Oh, by the way, tell me why you so finch and upset on Gulimon and Calumon at the park today?"

"What do you mean?" Takeru is half confuse. He already knew that Takato would ask him a question about what happen in the park since he met two unknown Digimon that he never seen before in his life.

"You know, you acting seem upset or anything, tell me what's bothering you for some reason?" Takato wants to know him for more information so that he can help him. "That, you never met a Digimon before, Takeru, is that way

"Huh," he quickly acting something before Takato realise he got his own Digimon Patamon long ago, so he must have think of something. "Oh yeah, that's right because I never seen those before since you told me about those thing called Digimon, that's why I got upset and finch at the same time, right?" he lied to him because he doesn't want Takato know that Takeru is actually a DigiDestineds of Hope, when his face is almost sweat from his face.

"Oh, I get it now," he click his finger. "That you never seen them before," he laugh out to him. "That's okay, I can help you to get use to them."

"You mean it?" Takeru half lied to him knowing he wanted to get use on new Digimon that he never seen them before.

"Absolutely," he agree with him. "Once you get know you them, hopefully you three are good friends to them."

"Thanks Takato," TK is thanking to him so that he can get use to them, knowing he never seen that new verity Digimon in his life.

Once it's that sorted when the light switch off from Takato's bedroom and neither of them didn't fell asleep. For started that TK/ Takeru didn't fall, that he couldn't sleep without Patamon like a protection toy, but despite he's 15 years old, but deep down he's like a child that he need some protection against the dark, but also he's very guilty about lying in front of Takato that he doesn't want to know about Patamon's sacrifice. As for Takato, he wondering himself about why TK/Takeru is sweating so nervously from his sudden reaction since what happen in the park today. Could be that TK got his own partner, but which one? Either way, he could help him to find out what his problem to make him understand about losing his partner, if that what he think so that he can help him. But, the only question remain to him: Who is Takeru's partners and furthermore what happen to him?

* * *

Later that day that the Tamers got another problem since what happen earlier on since they're encountered with the first Devas, now they're up against another one, only this time, it's a snake more like a cobra name Sandiramon another Ultimate-level Digimon when Rika found out about that Digimon in the subway tunnel that she have no idea it was another Devas, basic of Chinese Zodiac. Sandiramon got snow pale white scale body from head to tail, the figure is like a cape cobra with dark green armour plate with two yellow golden circle orb that attach his armour his scale belly is violet lavender colour with very thin yellow side line on each side of his body, his eyes are ruby red with light purple tattoo marks and his cape are dark purple. Rika and Renamon are trying to stop that Digimon when it getting away when Renamon quickly Digivolve into her Champion-form and quickly catch up when she met Henry in another subway station. Meanwhile Takato go something else to do rather take TK to something else for a chance when his parents are still business at the family bakery, but he promise to make sure that Guilmon is safe rather than stay behind. He told to stay here to keep the bakery running while his partner as a promise. TK have no choice to help out the family bakery, while he's checking on something, knowing that TK have a hunch that Takato is checking his Digimon partner, that's for short.

Mr and Mrs Matsuki are very delighted to have TK to work for them for their extra time, well mostly when Mr. Matsuki explain to him in basic rule about how to be a bakery. Of course, knowing they got only got one only child, but they don't mind to have an appearance to work for them. At least TK is doing Takato a flavour, for the time being. Meanwhile Rika and Henry got their own problem against an Ultimate-level Digimon when Henry quickly phone Takato knowing without him, they wouldn't stand a chance against the dreaded cobra.

Their hope have not yet undone when Takato did arrive when Guilmon is drilling a hole with Digmon's Drill card and also borrow one card from his pal Kazu, when Guilmon quickly Digivolve into Growlmon when Takato is using that card to give Growlmon an extra booster for him and with that all three take down that cobra with absolute firepower on that Digimon. Once they defeated Sandiramon when he still laughing or better yet he's still standing for whatever reason.

"Wait a minutes," said Renamon Champion-form Kyubimon when she notice something on that snake. "He's still standing, who are you?"

"I'm one of the 12th Devas of one of the four Sovereigns One," said Sandiramon in grimly voice. "If you think you can stop me my brothers will avenge me from my data."

"Huh? Wait, there are ten of you left," said Terriermon Champion-form Gargomon, "knowing there more of you?"

"Prepare like none you will never see before. Soon we shall destroy your world and also we will fight that one Digimon. The one who destroyed the Highest Rank," and with that Sandiramon vaporise itself and dissolve into data leaving Rika, Henry and Takato in bitter confusing.

"Guys, what's the Devas?" Rika is totally puzzle and totally confusing.

"I don't know," Henry confess to him. "Whatever it is must something to do with our world."

"And yet, what does he mean said 'Highest Ranks'," that part when Takato got really confuse. "Any idea what he talking about Highest Ranks?"

Henry cross his arm together and think a moment of belief. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea what he said about."

"Highest Ranks," Rika said to herself thinking from what Sandiramon said the one who destroyed the Highest Rank. "I don't know what is going on yoyu guy, but I gave to guess that something happen that we didn't know about it."

"And yet, we need to know more about this Highest Rank," said Henry when he look at Gargomon. "Gargimon, do you know anything about it?"

"Not a thing, Henry," he confess to him. "I didn't hear one thing what happen in the Digital World."

"Nor am I," Kyubimon add on that she too didn't know one thing. "And yet, I heard story about it, but it was very little from what I'd hear about it and yet I'm not sure about either."

"Are you saying that you got small little information that you didn't know about it?" Rika is making a sudden rephrase to her partner when Kyubimon nod to her.

"I see," Rika is getting more curious from what she's on. "Either way, we're still not sure how many this Devas are there. My guess that they planning something big."

"For once I'd had to agree with you, Rika," Takato have no choice to agree with her. Who knows what the Devas are up to something. "If they sending more of them, and yet we need more information about that Digimon who destroyed the Highest Ranks."

"But how, we don't have any information about it," Henry said to him, either those he have no idea how to get some information.

"Leave that to me," Kyubimon volunteer when Takato, Henry and Rika look at her.

"Are you sure, Kyubimon?" Rika is making certain to her partner.

"Trust me, I'll know what I'm doing," she promise to her. "That's why, if I can spare one for them so that he'll tell use more about what happen in the past."

"I'm afraid Kyubimon is right," Henry have to agree. "If any more of them come to our world, we need to spare or asking question to find out more about this one Digimon who destroy the Highest Ranks."

"Not only that," said Takato. "We find something that relate those cards that we have, so that we can figure it out to know who the highest ranks is and then we can ask one of them to know everything about it."

Rika is having a deep thought, that Takato does have a point, well half of it since both Kyubimon and Takato may have a good suggestion, even though, she may have on to something about this highest ranks, it could be a clue.

"Rika, do you believe Takato suggestion?" Henry ask her.

"Yeah," Gargomon add on to her. "Do you agree with him?"

Rika let go her admitted beneath when she said to them. "Okay, as long we're find out what's going on that way we can learn one or two thing about their true goal that is, so that we need answer."

Takato, Henry and their Digimon agree with her, knowing they need answering, so that they'll find out more about it so they'll need to prepare themselves against the Devas.

Unknown to them when an unknown probe surveillance camera audio speaker have listen everything that no Digimon or Tamer DigiDestineds haven't see or their Digimon sense

* * *

The next day and its morning since it's still weekend after they defeated one of the 12th Devas, the Snake who trying to destroy the train station. Thankfully that Guilmon and Takato have save the day in nick of time when Takato is using his friend card to give Growlmon a booster to stop that sinister snake when that Snake, Sandiramon said 'highest rank,' and yet none of them have no further clue to know what he meant about when Renamon is one a personal mission to find any more information from one of those Devas in further question about what they know about it, if she can sense them from her hometown where Rika usually grow up.

Tatako did come back from his 'checking out' business when his family were about to say thanking to TK for doing an excellent job to work at the family bakery, even Takato is fully surprised that TK have manage to sort out some customers in four time in one day and handle how to make a family beard, of course when he come back when TK was almost covering in flour like a pale white ghost, of course that TK is going to have a little word to him about other business problem, about one or two.

Henry did return home when his little sister, Susie who is very, very worry on her toy, which on the other hand that Susie didn't know it's actually a real life Digital life form since she's still playing since Henry got it from the shop or something else since he can't remember which shop he go to since he spotted from his acting scheme. But Susie is very happy to reunite with 'Princess' toy. Which Henry thought it was funny.

Rika is still very business to find more about this highest ranks when she search every cards from her collection pile to see any related from those cards from Takato suggestion theory. And yet, she found nothing of a sort to find any clue that relate from what the Devas said about when Renamon is searching and continually find more Devas, hoping she'll find any information about that one Digimon and yet who is the Highest Ranks from that snake about it, so they continually searching, including Takato and Henry that those two are card there entire cards to find any relate when they look at the small information detail so that they'll know what cards they'll find.

Roughly in afternoon period when TK and Takato have decided spend some time in park, when Takato promise him to get use from Guilmon, knowing he never seen a real life Digimon before. But TK is still lying to him so that he can't find out about his true past that TK is a DigiDestineds. Once they walking toward Guilmon hide out when both saw Takato's friends Kazu and Kenta, like they playing a game, when Takato quickly toward them.

"Hey guys," he quickly rushing to see them when knowing that they playing Digimon cards.

"Huh?" both look at him.

"Oh, hey Takato," said a boy name Kazu.

"Man, you like fresh from a daises," Kenta is playing with him, knowing that those two are simple good friend to him.

"Tell me about it," said Takato when he look at the battlefield. "So, I decided you trying to use some attack ability or come up a good plan?"

"Both to be honest," Kazu replied to him. "Either way, we're trying a form a move to make it even, you know against other Digimon."

"I see, a plan stagiest to overcome formation attack that surrender down to opponents," Takato said to him in joyful expression. "A good plan to overcome your opponent."

When Takato look at the gaming board to see that his best friends are doing a great jobs to master move to weaker their opponents defence and offense attack when TK/Takeru comes along and see Takato's friends are playing some cards when Kenta and Kazu look at him.

"Hey," said Kenta, asking Takato in confusing statement, "who is that guys?"

Takato look at TK. "Oh, right," he just remember from his earlier excusive. "Gang, this is my friend, Takeru, but you can call him TK for short."

"That is a cool nickname."

"Yeah, it's does sound catchy," Kazu agree with him that TK does sound a cool name.

"That's what I thought and yeah it sound a cool nickname," Takato have agree with him knowing he made TK since he was lying on his doorstep since he arrive back from school. "And by the way, TK, meet my friends Kazu and Kenta."

TK look at two boys and both are Kenta and Kazu. Kenta is the one who rimless glasses with straight dark green hair with dark eye with little green on them. He also wear orange T-shirt with opened khaki short-sleeves button-up shirt with dark brown short and white socks along he wear light grey shoes with aquamarine laces and soles. And the other kids Kazu is same age as Takato and Kenta, but slightly taller. His hair is spiky light brown with dark blue-eyes almost like Matt blue eyes but different since his eyes from what he suggestion. He also wearing dark blue T-shirt when TK look at the logo it's almost like Crest of Reliability from Joe and Cody only this one is yellow and he also wear yellow-cream short with reddish brown wristbands with olive green sock with blue and grey shoes and yet he also wear his favourite dark blue and dark green tennis visor to keep the sun out from him.

TK look at them and yet, their almost like Matt and Ken from their differential, but they're not. But still, he's not sure what happen since he got here in the first place, which it does make him confusing from time-to-time once he met Takato and his friend.

"Um . . .," he's still little nervous, "nice to meet you."

"Same here," Kazu greet him back. "Anywhere, any idea what's he doing here."

"Oh, right, you see." Takato explain everything about how met TK in the first place when he was coma outside his family bakery when he coming back from school and found him on the ground and they took him to the police they clean him up and see some dried blood on TK's head, which it cause Kazu and Kenta react from what Takato said to them.

"That's sound horrible," Kazu is getting goose-bump from him.

"Does the police said anything about it?" Kenta is started to worry, knowing that the police got lose missing profile data they have in their office.

"They say that it going to take a while to find any missing report, so they'll let us know anything about it," Takato replied to them. "Either way, he did a great job working at my family bakery."

"You way," Kazu exclaimed out.

"That's must be a very hard work in your family," Kenta adjusted his glasses knowing that a 15 years old boy is working in a Takato's family bakery is putting him a hard job for him. Knowing they went to see Takato on a visit, knowing they're good friend to each other since from the beginning when they were small.

"Well, since I done lots of work, so yeah it is a very hard work," TK agree with Kenta's words, when he caught on something like they're playing some cards. "Um, what are you guys are playing?"

"Huh?" Both boys looking at each other when they hit them when they realise they're playing some Digimon's card games.

"Oh that," replied out from Kazu. "We're play the most card player game in history. Here," he show it to him, "see for yourself."

TK look at them when he silently shock comes by when he saw cards, not just any cards; Digimon cards, yet all of them are all cards from what he saw which it's totally stun him that he never seen Digimon cards before, not million years. And he saw two Digimon monster cards with attack power, defence power and ability power with different numbers on them and yet he saw fellow description on the cards texts about like Digimon Analysers and he saw different cards like attack power cards or booster equip cards that he is not sure what it is since he saw it.

"Are those . . .? He almost said to him when Kazu said to him.

"Yeah, they're call Digi-card," he explain to him. "There number one product in history since the first edition comes out, but I don't remember WHEN exactly since it was started," Kazu stretch behind his head.

TK is not silently shock to hear from him that this card game was develop long ago but he don't remember when the game product is release. If those are have malfunction them, he'll love them, if they made Patamon or Angemon cards so that he'll love it to have one, of course that Patamon is his best friend and Angemon is his favourite Digimon of all since Patamon become Angemon from the beginning. Once he look at them when he said to them, that he wanted to play those cards, so that he can buy them, hoping he'll get Patamon or Angemon just in case for him.

"That's okay," he replied to him. "Speaking of, can you teach me, how to play?"

All three of them looking at him in exclaimed look along with sudden surprised from what TK said to them in few second ago.

"You're kidding me?" said Kazu

"No, I'm not," he said to him in calm motion. "I want to learn more about those cards."

"How come?" this time Kenta said to him.

"Let's just saying, I'm a curious person to learn more about them," he answer out to him. "Who knows, it's could be fun."

Both of them blink their eyes and stare at him for a few second when they smile upon him when Kazu rubbing his nose with his finger with smirking face with a huge grin smile.

"Of course you can play," Kazu accept him. "I'll happy to teach you everything I'd know about."

"Same thing," Kenta adds on to him. "I'll teach about the basic rule so that you'll understand how to play the game. Once you'll understand the game, then we'll take a shop and get you a starter deck."

"Starter deck?" TK is not 100% sure what Kenta on about when Takato well, he was interrupted by another boy said to him.

"It's a beginner step that all player that who wanted to be a Digimon Master," said a boy when Takato and his friends know that voice except TK when they quickly spun their body and see a boy who same age as Takato with tanned skin colour with short blue hair with grey eyes colour and he wear sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt with brown pants with black socks along with yellow shoes with white soles and he got both white wrist bands on lower arm.

TK have never seen that kids before in his life and yet, he almost too cool from his great get-up and yet he notice he saw another Digimon, Terriermon. He was silent surprised that he haven't seen that Digimon since in the America when his twin brother got a nasty virus that infected him and become a Dark form, a Dark Celestial Cherubimon until the purify the dark and replace with the light. If he remember correct when Angemon become his Mega, Seraphimon, highest ranks of all Angel Digimon and Cherubimon is one of them. He also remember from Davis' about a boy he saw along with his friend Kari in Central New York about a boy name Willis, who own twin Digimon in same identical but different one. Once he look that boy when Takato said to him.

"Hey, Henry/Li-Jian," he said to him.

Henry who happen to be Takato friends since well he first met when Terriermon become Gargomon in the park allotment, running around, acting like madness, until the calm effect pay off him when both of them are great friend to them ever since.

"So, what's bring you here?" he said to him when Henry approach toward when Henry saw TK that he never seen before. Despite that TK is older than him, but he can't help it to know why.

"Well, I was going to find you, but I realise that you got some full hand," Henry replied to him. "Speaking of, who's that guy?" he point to TK when Takato and his buddy look at him.

"Oh," Takato smile out to him. "Right. Henry, met Takeru but you can call him TK for short and also TK met Henry."

"Hi, nice to meet you," TK greet him with a single humble bow to him.

"Same here," Henry is doing the same thing here with TK.

"By the way, you said Starter Deck, can you filling me out, because I'd never heard of it," TK wants to know because he hear Henry moment ago.

"You joking, right?" Henry seem little bit surprised that TK have never heard it when TK nod to him when Henry smile to him. "Okay, here the thing: many player got going to have their first starter decks in random so that you don't know what cards you going to have. Once you gain practice and learn how to play them, you then customise any cards with some booster packet to make your deck stronger in correct balance."

"Wow, you must learn quite a lot, haven't you?" TK well over surprised that he didn't know that Henry Wong knows lots about playing card game. "But, many cards can you make a decks?"

"At least 30 cards to make it," he answer out to him. "Once you'll understand how to play and understand the rule, then you'll know what to do next."

"Speaking of," Kenta interrupted him when TK look at him and so is Henry. "May we borrow TK for a little while so that he'll show us a basic rule how to play the game? I mean he can see how the system work for I'd care about it," his voice is sound joyful and excitement that he wanted to show TK some few basic rule.

"Sure, why not," Henry said to him when both boy are laughing excitement when he look at Takao and giving him a signal when Takato nod to him.

"Okay, guys," said Takato. "Have fun playing and TK," he said to him when TK/ Takeru look at him. "Make sure you understand the basic rule, if you understand the meaning, then I'll take you a shop and get your starter deck."

TK smile to him, knowing he's up for a battle in Digimon cards game for his re-come battle but TK wants to learn more about it so that he can battle against Takato with those cards. If he can understand how to play it that's for short.

"Sure, that's sound promise from my excusing," TK agree with him when Kazu and Kenta show him some basic rule to understand how to play it and understand how to use it. Meanwhile Takato and Henry have decided to walk little away from them knowing they got matter of discussion about one or two thing they need to talk about. Takato look back at him and seeing that his friends Kenta and Kazu are talking to TK about basic and understand how to play when they show him display battle, but he did made a promise so that he'll get use of it on Guilomon, knowing his buddy want to play and have fun. Knowing Guilomon that he couldn't resist.

Once both boys almost further away from them, when Henry said to him.

"Did you find any cards that relate from what that's devas?"

Takato nod to him sideways from his sudden guilt. "I search my entire collection and so far, I didn't found one of them."

Henry sigh out from his mouth from his admitted defeat. "Same here, I look my collection as well. Not one cards that relate, from it. Not one bit."

"It's possible from what that Devas said that the one who defeated the highest ranks," Takato remember from what that Snake Devas said to them in the underground battle before it dissolving into million partial of data. "But, still what if that some cards were never produces," he made his educational guess from his concern opinion, "I mean the card factory is taking a long time to create more Digimon cards, and yet none of them ever realise."

"Wait, that's it!" Henry exclaimed out, when Takato is sudden surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think you are on to something," Henry explain to him in theory, "if some cards were never realise, it's possible that the card factor never produce some cards that gotta be a reason, why some cards never."

"Hold that thought," Takato make sudden remember, "I remember when I'm going to research to know when it's coming out, you know more Digimon cards, when I check on the site to know which cards is forbidden and yet of them didn't say Highest Ranks monster. But still, if our hunch is correct that some cards were never produces, if any cards is realise then, we'll get entire box set."

"Um. . . you do realise it cost more enough to buy complete box set, so we're don't know what cards, we'll get," Henry made a suggest on him.

"I guess you're right," Takato let go his admitted defeated.

"Speaking of that," Henry want to know about that boy name TK for a chance. "Since when you got a friend who is older than you that you never met before in your life?"

"Well, here the thing," Takato explain to him what happen after they defeated the first Devas, the Tiger and also he and his mom take TK to the police to see any missing child report goes missing so they'll report to him back as soon they found something in their old police case file.

"That's sound awful," Henry could believe his eyes for a minutes from what Takato said about. "And you decided to take him to see Guilmon again from his sudden reaction."

"Well, that's part, I'm not sure about it since I notice something odd about him," replied out from Takato.

"You telling me," said cream white and green Digimon name Terriermon who spoke to them. "Ever seen, me and Henry come here when I saw and your buddy are playing game and yet when I saw him that he look at me in complete silent surprised."

"You certain about it?" said Takato.

"Of course," he replied to him.

"You don't suppose that TK got his own Digimon, right?" Henry said to his friend Takato knowing he got some answer that he need to know.

"Well thing is," he place his hand on top of his head knowing he have no clue whatsoever, "I don't have any other clue to know about him. All I know that the way he react on Guilmon and Calumon. I believe that TK does have a Digimon, but the question-"

"Who is his Digimon partners?" Henry adds from what Takato said about. Once they do that, they're continually to talk about any information and facts and detail, most of them were change the subject and also Takato and Henry have made an agreement so they'll keep an eye out on TK knowing that their believe that TK DID have a Digimon and find out any information on that one card that relate from what Devas said, the one who defeated the Highest Ranks and TK may know the clue and the key to know everything about the Highest Ranks.

Unknown to the Digital World, deep within at the heart of the dark where no Digimon have never go there from urban legend and myth, believe this realm is home to the one Digimon, but that was long ago during the everlasting battlefield long ago when the Digital World was totally under infection long ago like the oncoming plague that's spread out in the Digital World.

* * *

The unknown ruler who sitting down in its throne, waiting, hoping to see any news from its most trusted general from his commencing assault from direct order and yet still new from him. It growing impatience to know when he's coming back, unless he got other to take off from his incarnation return resurrection since it's found his missing binary code fragment remaining and yet it could that he's up to something for his revenge since the original DigiDestineds or planning against few Digimon who destroyed him long ago.

It's would mind to get his revenge on them since what happened long ago, so that he'll get the final pieces before he'll get his revenge on them. But still, there haven't been a single DigiDestineds for more than a centuries, until it's heard the news about this so-called Tamers who defeated several Digimon and gain power from defeated data they're collect to make them stronger. And yet, it's heard something more that the Sovereigns are beginning to make a move and send their loyal servants the Devas. But it won't for long since it's known that the Sovereigns are planning for their revenge since they heard that Digimon killed the Highest Ranks of all Angel Digimon after all these years since the Sovereigns have no choice to get their revenge, such a rare occasion for them to get their revenge since what happen long ago and yet it's sense something in utmost disturbing from what HE sense it something that beyond in the timeline yet someone who arrive to them in short moment period.

"Strange," his voice is darker is wiser undertone knowing that his voice is slightly loosen. "What is that great feeling I'd sense it, like something that beyond from the time period? Interesting, that feeling, I'd had felt for such a long, long time like something I'd felt since that day. I wonder," he having a deep thought from this feeling he sense it. "It's not the Sovereigns or those fools who seeking and protect the Digital World, unless, ah, now I get it, he's here from the past and into the future. Now I know why, he's wanted revenge on me, of course without his partners for the past over 100 years since I killed your partner."

* * *

 **In this story where TK/ Takeru learn that Takato friend's Kenta and Kazu are playing Digimon Cards, which he never seen it before in his entire life from his true story in Digimon history. I come up with the idea that TK/Takeru is getting keen interesting how to play a card game knowing it's Digimon Cards. So Kenta and Kazu are going to teach him everything they know about. Meanwhile the Tamers, Rika, Henry and Takato have learn something from that Deva about one Digmon who destroyed the Highest Ranks which they didn't know it was Seraphimon, HIGHTEST RANKS OF ALL ANGEL DIGIMON. Most Digimon can be highest ranks in each certain land in the Digital World, but I'd decided Seraphimon, because I love Angel Digimon they're my favourite in my childhood. So yeah, Seraphimon is major part in Digimon Tamers, because none of them didn't met a single Angel Digimon which is a very true story anime story that the Tamers have never any of them, so I decided that in my story that, their going to met an Angel Digimon in very future chapters, one I'd come up of course.**

 **Anyway, the story is going to take a while, that the next story when the Original DigiDestineds have learn something the horror they found out from their important study and yet there one person in Digimon Tri Character is going to be in my story, but who is it. Stay tune for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon.**

 **Sorry I took soooooooooo long, that it took me a while to think a good story on this chapter, that it took about a while say months or week, anyway I can't remember how long ago was it, so enjoy this scenery.**

Chapter 5: They know.

Today is today. Today at origination are bring their kids to work, so their mummy and daddy are truly well on. Many children are so excited since many school got their permission to allow their kids to have one day off from their hard work at school. Their parents said to them, that this origination was built long ago to allow what happen in another world called Digital World. Of course many children knows the story about chosen children were destined and chosen when they brought up in the Digital World and their random partners will come forward and to be their partners to allow their special bond between them to allow their partners to Digivolve/Shinka from their special bond between them to defeat their opponent for purpose of evil.

Of course something happen that neither of them don't know what happen next since infection was destroy when their parents explain to their young generation, that something bad would have happen after the original DigiDestineds went to the Digital World. But that was all the past since then, when the gaming product and card develop shop to create Digimon like cards and video so that they can feel what it's like to be a DigiDesitneds/ Chosen Children when many Digimon cards are now world famous, like the game they will like.

Many children knowing other children from their same schools, most of them got a secret crush since they saw them at least couple of time. But today is when their kids bring to work.

And inside the main receptions who is a close friend to the DigiDestineds in their teen-years since one Digimon who invade their hometown, long ago. She have long black hairs, is now knotted with red rectangle glasses with pink eyes with fair skin. Meiko Mochizuki as short for Mei who happen to be their close friend to the DigiDestineds after they defeated MaloMyotismon long ago and then 3 years later when she introduce them after eventful happen long ago. Meiko, who becoming a good friend to Tai and the others since in High School, apart from TK/ Takeru and Hikari/ Kari who happen to be a different student in different school, but still they're good friend to them since then. She's work so hard at the main reception knowing she do all she can to protect the origination, knowing Matt who run the company without following support, knowing some other marketers who wanted this company, she keeping as low-possible. She's all day and all night to filled out the paper and taking some phone call from the bank or any business.

She's so pound to work at the main reception at the main entrance who greet many people who know of them with warm smile on them. The cleaner is busying sweeping so dirty or empty chocolate bar when those kids toss them, but today is bring their kids to work and Meiko got his own kid, a daughter name Bonnie. Her daughter who is seven years old and she's almost like her mother with same hair, same eye colour and same everything. Meiko love her daughter so much, including her own Digimon partner Meicoomon. In fact she love them both ever since.

Once she's still busying at the main reception with her daughter when a man who approach inside the company who is roughly same age as Meiko with short almost spikey brown hair with brown eyes with tanned colour on him with business suit and tie to make him smart and professional when he approach her to clear his throat for a few second when Meiko look at him and see her own eyes that she know him.

"Oh," she giggle out to him. "Mr Kamyia/ Yagami, how wonderful to see you again.

Tai/Taichi, original leader of the DigiDestineds since 1999 when he and his friend went to summer camp during their unexpected summer term holiday they're having, before Davis and the others turn up in 3 years later and yet they're learn that Ken been to the Digital World after the Tai and the others been there, from their remarkable turn out to be since then. But still, there are still more theory that's still unsolved from their turn out event. Tai/Taichi is now one of the best negotiator to allow Digital World maintain in peace without solemn invader from them, knowing he's the best to sort thing out from their trouble since what happen in the Digital World. And also Tai is also working the origination best negotiator knowing he dealt some business owner who wanted their company for no reason at all. That's why Tai is going to make sure that none of them are getting their hands of their company was pass down to Daigo to look after that company. Tai look at her, knowing she's a good to her friend when he giggle out to her.

"You know me, Meiko," he replied him when he softly giggle to her since they're good friend to each other from same school.

"And I see you brought your son with you," she look at the boy who is seven years old who have excellent resemble to Tai in his younger form with light blue top with dark blue star at the centre of his top with dark grey jean with red and sneaker when she smile upon him.

"Yep," said Tai when he rubbing his son's hair when his son softly laugh at him. "My boy is going to see daddy's work and also see his friends. Is that right, Takuya?"

Takuya is Tai's only son which he bestow the name when he was baby that Tai got it from a famous footballer or something or other that he want to name his son, knowing he's got a good resemble to him. Takuya is start to laugh out that he is very excellent to see his father's and seeing his friends that he haven't see them since then. Sora's is already approaching them and see Tai and Meiko and standing in the main reception when Takuya look at her in very happy look.

"Auntie Sora!" he cried out to her when Bonnie saw her as well.

"Auntie Sora!" she too cried out to see her once more when both of them rush forward and give her a hug.

Sora did the same thing to them knowing she's wield the Crest of Love since she was a DigiDestineds of their chosen being from their each emotional traits they're carrying since then. Sora is already married to Matt/Yamato but she's still on more children that's why she's their auntie of them, knowing she is the best of the lots.

"It's good to see you again," Sora replied to them and she look at them. "Oh my, you are gaining little bit taller, are you, Takuya?"

Takuya nod to him. "Yeah, my dad said I'm a big boy, since I didn't my wet from that nightmare I'd having."

"Ewww," Bonnie find it quite disgusting that Takuya can actually wet a bed, knowing he is seven years old. "You keep wetting your bed."

"Hey," he whine out to her. "I'd could find help it from that nightmare, that's why I'd got problem, you know what I'm saying!"

Sora softly giggle to them when she place her head on top of his head. "Now, now. Let's not getting a fight, knowing it's bring your children to work to have some food that's all. Takuya, I, know you got some problem when you were small, but I'm surprising you didn't wet yourself from that nasty dream you having. I'm surprise that you did it, what a good boy you turn out to be."

Takuya smile to him. "Thanks Auntie Sora."

"But, in the meantime, the others are here that we got snacks, drinks and evening some games as well," she add on to them.

"Well there be a Digimon cards?" Takuya wants to know, only he is a big fans on Digimon cards since his father was a member of the DigiDestineds and his partner is Agumon and yet he too got his own Digimon partner Koromon and sometime he'll have his own WarGreymon just like his dad, but according to Izzy that Agumon got different branch evolution he's having, so his partner, Koromon will become Agumon, so that he'll have to wait for the time being. Bonnie got her own Digimon as well Salamon, who's like Kari/Hikari's Digimon that they believe she'll become Meicoomon that Meiko is going to be thrill to see it.

Sora giggle to him. "Sure, tons of them," she replied to him.

"Yeah," he cheering to himself that's more cards that he can use them, if he's somehow to play it knowing Davis/ Daisuke and Nancy/ Natsuko, knowing they're duel a lots from their term since they're going to best to determent who is the winner of the sort to know who is the best player, knowing their rival, but they're still good friend to each other, knowing their having some fun.

Sora smile to him, knowing he's very excited when she said to them. "Now, since you are here, shall we get going? The others are waiting for you in 14th floor."

"Alright!" both of them cried out to see so many snacks, playing games with the others that they're haven't see each other when Sora is guiding them and smile at them, knowing she is the best DigiDestineds to look after their children, knowing she's wield the Crest of Love.

Once Sora is guiding Takuya and Bonnie to see the others when another man approach them who's wearing a janitor suite with disposal bins he's carrying in.

"I'd have to say that it's nice to bring your kids to work," said a man when Tai and Mieko look their behind and see an older man with caramel brown hair with fair skin colour with brown with his lucky cap in dark blue indigo and wear cleaner janitor outfit and yet he happen to be their closest advice since they'd met him long ago. "Would you agree with Mr. Kamiya?"

"Mr. Mizuno," Tai greet him knowing he's very important to the business company since Daigo hired several employer and employments who agreeing to work of the company. Mr. Mizuno live in the origination company for over since the DigiDestineds agree to work with Daigo. "What a lovely surprise to see you here, as usual."

"Thanks for your hostipically, Mr. Kamiya," he replied with his generously smile to him.

"Please, call me Tai, but you call me whatever you like that I'd don't mind," said Tai, knowing that Mr. Mizuno, which everyone know his name Gorou Mizuno, which everyone call him Shibumi, which it kind of like a nickname everyone call him for some practically reason.

Gorou sofy laugh to him, knowing he believe he is a funny man. "Of course. Anyway I'd brought this **Recycle** paper that you requested from your statement," he using his funny odd-looking to them, which some of them know what he mean when he got some new recruited paper and give it to Mieko.

"Thank you," Mieko thanks him and doing it the same thing with him. "And also I got some **waste leftover** that you need to **disposal** from it," she put down some paper onto the main reception and slowly got some waste paper that Shibumi that need that to be disposal from it when Shibumi got it from her.

Tai know that they're on about; secret code message since Daigo told them about very secret message knowing that many people will get their hands of that company for their private's matter. Since Tai know it including Matt and the others knows about secret code message including Davis, knowing he's main head of the security for quite some time since he got the job. Once the message is well secure from their redemption request from them when Tai have sudden remember when he quickly interrupted to Mr. Mizuno.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Mizuno," Tai quickly said to him and Shibumi look at him. "Did you contact to him? I know you and him know each other for quite some time and yet, any luck on him since you last spoke of to him?"

Shibumi sigh out to him, knowing he have no further knowing he's a good friend to the DigiDestineds since he met them. "Apparently not," he respond to him. "I'd tried call him so many time since Izzy and his team from his discovery that they need him, knowing he work here for very long time. But no answering whatsoever."

"You say that Mr. Wong have failed to respond your call?" Mieko is slightly and currently rephrase to him when Shibumi nod to her as a confirm statement that Mr. Wong, Henry's Father who usually work in the company many years before he met his wife and having kids. "I'd see."

"In the meantime, I'd suggest you giving him another chance, knowing we need him in matter request, if not, then you are have no choice but to get him," Tai quickly told him, but not ordering him. "Not in quick concern, but trying talking to him knowing we need him. I'm sure you know what to do, Mr. Mizuno?"

Shibumi smile at him and giving him a nod and lower his cap that he'll do his best to make an understandable to Mr. Wong when Tai and Mieko smile at him and seeing him that he make a move, knowing he got some **cleaning** to take off since Mieko giving him some wasteful disposals to taken care of. Once Shibumi got something to do when Tai look at his friend, Mieko when she said to him.

"I don't get it why Mr. Wong refuse his call and our call? Knowing he's one of the best Digital-expert that he know about it since he and Izzy usually work together."

"Yeah," Tai agree with her knowing she have a point knowing that Mr. Wong usually working for them. "I was about that the same thing since Izzy told us about it since yesterday term that we're got bigger problem since more Digimon come to our world since we know there other DigiDestineds called themselves Tamers."

"I kinda like the name," Mieko like the name sound even better, since she heard about them since their privates meeting since yesterday term. "It kind of a great name since they call them to stop any Digimon for destroying out home with their own Digimon can stop them. But still that last part," she wonder that last picture that she can't put her finger up, "you look at one Digimon who is a Fallen Angel Digimon, the one you refuse to talk about it?"

"You mean IceDevimon," Tai pounce to her, knowing that Digimon who almost like his first opponent without that name Ice. "Yeah my friend know that name, expect Davis and his others, well apart from Cody since Matt told him years ago about BlackWarGreymon event. But, seeing that Digimon who reminded us, before I met you and the others in several years later, before Kari/ Hikari comes along. That's Digimon ruin his brother's life, knowing we're don't understand Digimon before we're get to know them and yet we do know since we learn about death and rebirth at the same time."

"But that's doesn't explain why the card manifest them knowing many players wants to know why we decided don't to produce them, it is because that something happen from your arrival in the Digital World?"

Tai close his eyes and take a deep long breath and quickly reopen his eyes for a quick second and reopen his eyes. "I'm afraid it is, but not here. We can talk about it another later," he promise her as a reminded to her. "But in the meantime, we got lots of kid who coming here to see their parents, so that we can talk about it in lunch time during our shaft."

Mieko have fully understand to him knowing that Tai and the others know about that name IceDevimon, but she remember from what Tai said without that name Ice as a beginning words and yet she know about that many players wanted to know about that cards was never produce since this company run two origination since the DigiDestineds agree to make Digimon cards so that many players can be a Digimon Master, just for fun since it become most popular card product in history. So now, Mieko keep her promise from Tai, knowing some people cannot be trustworthy knowing their believe some people are in disguise for getting their hands of their work, so they'll keep an eye out of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shibumi, the DigiDestineds closet and trusted friend since Daigo know them since then they got a job when they first met him long ago, before Daigo decided his touch to Matt/Yamato knowing he got good leadership and good heart of the local company before he announce he'll retried so that he done his part, now Matt is step up and look after the company knowing it still under the develop on Mr. Nishijima. Shibumi maybe a cleaner, but he's a undercover spy, working for Mr. Ishida that his jobs it pretending to be a janitor that he can undercover of those people for coming in different company to seek out their buyers for wanting this company, knowing this company got secret since Daigo built it long ago.

He's sat down on his work chair and begin log in his own personal investigation computer and beginning typing down the information was giving out by Mieko when she said to him disposal waste, which he know what she's on about since he's begin his work. His work office is small with few file cabinets, file, books from famous novels and small square TV so that he can watch the game or watching his favourite. But his important job is to find some information from his computers. He already type down the data he collected and see so many facts, newspaper from his hacking ability knowing he is the best entail they ever have.

He stare and look at different information and look back that main file and see some hints from Mr. Ishida request order to find more about any government or company who wanted to buy it, knowing it is not for sale. He done lots in his time and give file fact to the main reception and give it to one of the DigiDestineds.

"Interesting," he said to him from his curiously thought when he continually type down from his computer from what he found. "This website that most file was decrypted that some were block. Intriguing, that some people have no right to block their current advance. Let's see what else you have hiding for me," he continually type down the keyboard in quick and phase as possible, hoping this information will direct link to Matt/Yamato knowing he is the one of the Chosen DigiDestineds and a great friend to him, knowing he's the best leadership they having that his jobs is too make sure that the company does not failed, until he found that one nasty file so that he found the perfect information when he quickly copy that data so that he'll wait once the downloading is completed.

"Now, all I have to do is wait and sit back and enjoy the show," he said to himself and smile, knowing he done his jobs, now he wait for the download is complete.

* * *

Davis' son, Davis/ Daisuke Motomiya along with his rival and good friend Nancy/ Natsuko Ishida, only daughter and eldest of the Ishida's family are playing Digimon cards game since two of them are bitter rival, but also good friend since either them didn't give up, knowing they want to win the game. Davis Jr have every good resemble on his dad with same feature, same hair colour and same eyes colour just like his father, knowing his father was a DigiDestineds in his youth and his partner was Veemon. His friend/rival Nancy/Natsuko who almost like Matt, except she is a girl with same hair colour from him along with blue eyes just like his father. Despite their different age that Daisuke Jr is 11 years old and Nancy is 8 years old, but they're making a good friend between those two.

Davis Jr wear brown-orangey top with large bold yellow writing with light grey jean with white and red socks since his trainers were outside from the main office. Nancy wear pink top, knowing it is her favourite colour with short blue jean with long white sock that her shoes was also outside and also he still wear his father's goggle. Both of them really good playing Digimon cards, they should bring their own Digimon with them so that they can see like additional fans, but of course thanks to Sora, Nancy's mother that once everyone is gathering. Davis is trying to make a comeback, but his opponent is an excellent and master of her ability that Davis is using booster while Nancy using speed and fixable.

Their friends who also sons and daughter of the DigiDestineds like Izzy bought her only daughter, Mirei that she's best student in her school knowing she got good grade since her father is very pound to see his only little girl is a pound family step, knowing she's seven. She almost resemble like her dad with small red hair and same eyes and yet she's only seven years that his father taught her everything he know about Digimon and partner like when he told her that his partner is Tentomon and her partner is Motimon. She's wearing two different shade of green dress that lower down toward her knee with long white sock that her trainers shoe is outside the main and yet she's not bother playing Digimon. She's reading a books knowing she's love to read anything knowing she's making her father footstep. Another friend who happen to be a younger boy who almost like Sora with orange hair and same eyes colour like his mum. And wear olive green overall with light green top underneath his overall with red sock that his trainers outside just like the others did. His name is Jaden/Judai Takeru Ishida, Nancy little brother. Ever since their uncle disappearing and he never return so his parents have decide to use Takeru to honour his name hoping he will return once. He's busying drawing some picture from his imagination, hoping he will show his mom from his amazing creation he did, that his dream is going to be an artist, or even comic book artist/Manga artist since he loving dream ever since.

Davis Jr and Nancy are busying building their defence and attack point, knowing neither of them didn't give up since both of them are rival from their time since last years and day before when the DigiDestineds are having their anniversary for defeated MaloMyotismon, but the older DigiDestineds are having a different anniversary when they defeated the Dark Masters, thus ending sheer madness that spread in the Digital World before peace once more.

"Aw man," DJ whine out that he's losing his control of the duel that Nancy got the upper hand when he look at the duel mat and see that his attack are not working from his attack strength, that his voice is almost like his father, "my attack won't work against your swift speed defend."

"Well then," Nancy voice speak to him in light voice, knowing he is a girl, "if you keep your strength up that you know what happen next since you using your attack strength on me. Or maybe you should give up, once I'd place this card," she place the card onto the duel mat. "I use Double Evolution/Double Shinka to allow my Birdramon into twice evolution into her Mega-level Phoenixmon/ Hououmon."

DJ is now in major trouble that Nancy is playing her ace monster; Phoenixmon since she remember from her mum that Biyomon's Mega Form is Phoenixmon since she's arrive back to the Digital World long ago before everything change. Nancy smile at him when she use another card from her hand. "And also I use my attack boost card to give my Phoenixmon +400 Attack strength and yet I'd activites her ability effect, when she ever gain attack power, you monster is destroy so say goodbye to your MetalTyannomon. Hope he bring his sunscreen."

DJ is now major shock that his best card is turn to ash when he pick his only card to the graveyard only it is his only monster left.

"Now that I attack your remain Life Counter with Phoenixmon, say goodbye to your remain Life Counter," he tease and playing with him knowing this duel is over that DJ moan furiously that he lose the duel against Nancy Ishida.

"You beat me, yet again!" he cried out to her.

"Well, if you could use some attack power to increase your MetalTyannomon attack point and maximum his defence point so that it won't roast against Phoenixmon's hidden ability."

"Well, yeah," he complain to her in less excusive. "I mean, some card won't work since I usually play it, which some attack power are come in handily. I hope some new packet will increase my deck, knowing some Digital Monster are come in handily, hoping to beat you."

"In your dream," she smirk at him. "I too waiting some newer packs it since my mom told me about some newer additional monster to increase my deck. But I hope they can produce that one card since my father roughly told me about that Digimon."

"Yeah," DJ have no choice but to agree with her, "my father told me about that one Digimon who happen to be his friend and rival Digimon, but rarely spoken to me about it since all my friends in school wants to know. But my dad, rarely speak about it."

"You don't suppose that our parents are keeping a secret," Mirei said to them when the others look at her. "What? I'm just saying that's all."

"I don't know from what you have saying," DJ is not sure who can be trusted when he place his finger onto his chin. "Although, I do agree about our parents are keeping secret that we didn't know about it. What are their hiding?"

"Parents never keep their secret for us," said Judai, until he got confuse. "Do they?"

"I'm not sure little bro," Nancy/Natsuko said to him. "But, we'll see if they said to us about this 'secret' they want to speak to us."

"But mum, won't lied to us, could she?" Young Jaden/Judai was little bit a crybaby knowing he's very cringe with his mom that both of them got a special bond between those two, when Nancy smile at him.

"No, no. Mum won't never lied to us. She love us, more we do," she supported to him. "Besides, I'm sure that Mum won't lied to us once she come back without friends from our parents."

Just then they heard an opening sound door and inside it was Sora along with Tai's son Takuya and Meiko's daughter Bonnie who just arrive to see them.

"Bonnie!" Nancy is very excited to see her only those two are good friend to them including Mirei who also a good friend to her as well.

"Hi guys," Bonnie greet them knowing she's a little shy for once in her life, just like her mother.

"Hey Takuya, it's great to see you again," DJ said to him, knowing those two are buddy since a years ago.

"And you too," Takuya said to him as well, when he notice a Digimon matt display along with sweets, drink and snacks knowing little kids love eating chocolate knowing they couldn't resisted it, and also some drawing paper so that they wanted to draw from their imagination. Last year it was a Digimon Creative companion to announce to make a cool cards and use it to make a card for the winner on the Digimon Creative Companion. "Whoa, you got lots of stuff today, are you, auntie Sora?"

"Well, you know Matt, wanted to make sure that our kids is safe and secure," she rubbing his hair, unknown to him, little Jaden/Judai is slightly little bit jealous since his mom rubbing Takuya's hair that make him little bit jealously. Sora softly giggle to him when sudden he notice something odd from what she have seen. "Um . . . DJ, have you seen your dad, lately?"

"Huh? Oh right. He's taking a nature call, so he told me to look after them, before he come back," he replied to her.

"I see," Sora is getting too concern notice that Davis suppose too after the children, but nature call is one problem Davis couldn't hold on much longer when she a footstep come though and yet her hunch it was correct it none other than Davis, who's still wear his Head Chief Security. "Well, look who here," she glace upon him that he have some business to take of when Davis shock and froze at the same time that he have no idea that Sora is bring two more kids.

Davis nervously laugh when he place his left hand on his head that he nervously laugh to her. "Sora, I-I-I didn't see there," his voice is completely stammer.

"You suppose to look after them," she told her as a direct order. "And yet, leaving my kids alone with your 11 years old son of yours that he's still playing Digimon Cards. Honestly, Davis, if you want to go; wait for Tai's son that's all I'm saying since I'd arrive downstairs."

"Sorry about that," he apologise to her when he explain to her full definition. "I couldn't hold on much longer that I'd need to go, beside DJ did a good job to look after them, right junior?" he said to his son.

"Sure things, dad," DJ respond to him.

Sora exhale and sigh out that Davis' can be quite suborn but good friend to him since years ago. "At least he's telling the truth from your concerning notice. Next time, text me, while you have a chance."

"Conceding done," he acknowledge and toying with him with a police standing salute when Sora almost giggle to him, knowing he is a funny man, Davis is.

"Davis you always such a joker," she almost laugh to him. "But still, this is a company business, so keep up your low profile, just in case.

"Of course, Sora," he know the code of laws since he got the jobs after he finish his academy training for becoming a police, but his jobs is the main head security since Matt/ Yamato is now the head of the company, so that he'll do anything to make sure any sneaky people or any intruder will never enter the company without permission access from those who haven't.

"But still," Sora is still wondering to know when Davis look at her when she have a thought.

"What do you mean Sora?" Davis not sure what's Sora's on about, even the kids are not sure what's on Sora mind.

Sora already know that the kids are still here, including her own as well. But she decided to keep it in low profile when she smile to him and the kids. "It's nothing," she said to them. "Just something from my mind that I'd forgotten from what happen that's all."

"Well, I hope you remember something from your mind," said Davis. "But for now on, I'd suggest we're wait for the others so that we can show our kids to our workplace."

"Good," Sora agree with him.

10 minutes later when the kids are busying playing when DJ lose to her so many time, until he manage to defeated that some of them remember their moves from the beginning. Sora and Davis Senior almost laugh that both of them are good rival and also good friend to them. Little Judai/Jaden and Takuya are busying doing some drawing, while Sora is looking after them and see their wonderful picture they're having. Mirei and Bonnie are enjoying read their books, waiting for their parents to show up. Just then they're all heard the door open and inside it was Takuya's father, Tai and Bonnie's mother's Mieko.

"Dad!" Takuya exclaimed out.

"Mom!" Bonnie too doing the same thing when both of them quickly running toward them and giving them a hug and their parents are doing the same thing.

"Sorry I'd took so long," Mieko apologise to them for being little late. "We're just having a little talk, that's all."

Sora softly grin, "That's okay," she accept her apologise when Tai and his son along with Mieko and her daughter when Matt is approaching and see Tai and the others including his beloved wife Sora in surprising when he approach them.

"Whoa, I'd never seen so many of you have come here so quickly," Matt is joking with them, knowing they're good friend to each other's when Tai and the others look their behind and see the head of the origination company Yamato/Matt Ishida.

"Dad!" Both of his children quickly rush forward and give their father a hug and the father give them as well when he smile upon them.

"Look at my drawing, Daddy," his son Jaden show his picture his latest creation of his artwork when his father love it.

"Oh wow," His father delighted to see his son own creation. "That's well imagination you created son, I'd love it." Jaden give his father a cutely smile knowing his father love ideal drawing from his creation. "Were you behave yourself, while I'm away?"

Both of them nod to them, knowing that their mother is well look after including their Uncles and Auntie knowing their parents' friends knowing that their kids knows that their parents are the original DigiDestineds years ago.

"Well now, let's have some fun, okay?"

"Okay!" Both of them exclaimed out to their father, knowing they want to see their father's work since last years was really good, that both of them did have excellent to see their father's work, knowing he is the head of the company origination. Sora won't mind that, knowing that Matt is a very good father, knowing he rallying on his children so that both of them will inherited that company when their dad will retired so that he'll pass down the touch to one of his kids as the next generation's statement.

Once two kids quickly rush back toward the others when the lift door was open and inside there are four people stepping out from the main lift. Two of them are older in different and the other are younger in different age. One of them who happen to be a man, late 30s with dark blue hair with blue eyes, pale skin colour and wear a commissioner police suit as ranks as a detective from one of the local police station. The other one who happen to be his wife, late 30s-ish with violet lavender hair with brown eyes, light skin colour and wear a special occasion in suit in black with thin white line with white shirt underneath her jacket with high heel on her. Her hair is knots behind her head like she's going to an interview or something from what they concern.

Matt and the others look at them and see their familiar friend, Ken and Yolei Ichijouji. Yolei is now officially got married to Ken knowing he is the former Digimon Emperor from his past before he obliged himself as the newest DigiDestineds and DNA partner to Davis knowing that ExVeemon and Stingmon are now DNA Digimon and Digivolve into further along into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode since he wield Omegamon/Omnimon's Great Sword to take down that Digimon who thought it was destroyed after the First and original DigiDestineds defeated one last Dark Master in the Digital World. Ken is now a fully detective knowing he got vast amount of knowledge like Izzy but differential from what he concern. He's jobs to find any clue to track any criminal for their wrath behaviour from their committed they do for couple of years. Now he's honour and fully married to Yolei knowing those two are simply closer since then.

Yolei is very happy to be his wife, knowing that Ken is quite handsome from her recommendation thought since she was teenagers. She's part-time housewife to look after the kids since she given birth her third child, a baby boy, holding in her arm. She's usually work here before she's taken a time off, knowing she holding her third child since Ken and Yolei have decided to have another child. Ken and Yolei got three kids, one of them who is the oldest who look like Yolei except she got her father hair except her feature look like her mother with brown and wear white top with dark blue overall she wear today with grey trainers she wearing today. Her name is Alexis/Asuka since Yolei have decided to name her like base from a famous model from what she's think of since her time and the other is a young boy roughly same age as Jaden and Takuya who is equal resemble to his father, Ken except he got his mother hair with his father eyes. He wear light purple shirt with pale light green jeans he's wearing alone with dark cherry red shoes with white socks on them. His name is Sam/ Osamu II name after Ken's older brother when his brother pass away when he was little before he went to the DigiDestineds before he become a Digimon Emperor.

Yolei agree with him to name after someone who care about it since Ken name his son Sam/Osamu to name after his brother. And yet there more, Yolei is holding a small baby boy on her arm at least a months old since she given birth in the hospital and taken a take-off knowing that little will big and handsome just like his father. The DigiDestineds and the Ichijouji's Family agree to name after a person who once so dearly to them, Yukio, name after Cody's father friend Yukio Oikawa when Myotismon use him as a living vessel when he 'sacrifice' when his life force dream out and become a rainbow fluttering butterfly to watch over the Digital World.

The DigiDestineds agreed including Cody to name after one person who wanted to see the Digital World. Now that Little Yukio is months old and yet still very confusing to why his mummy taken for some reason at all. Yolei bought his baby stuff with him along with his diaper bag for his changing from his leftover he did and yet some baby foods and milks bottle so that this little bundle need something to eat.

The DigiDestineds are very happy to see them when Davis said to them.

"Ken," he said to him, knowing that he and Ken are DNA Partners for quite some time when he almost laugh to him, "you finally made here, huh?"

"Well you know my wife wanted to see you," Ken said to him. "Knowing she work here for a time being that she's still missing it."

"Ah, thanks Ken," She tease him, but still she does have a point, knowing she miss this place before she give birth her third child. Yolei usually working with Sora as her personal assistant and also main head of the main deputy as well. Since Yolei is still the main head and Sora personal assistant knowing she work at two separated work, but still she's still one tough boots to do hard work since she got the jobs long ago.

Their kids, Alexis/ Asuka and Sam/ Osamu have seen the DigiDestineds who also their 'Uncles' and 'Auntie' knowing they're one huge family upon when they saw the DigiDestineds' children are inside Matt's head office with so many foods and snack and along Digimon play mat since Alexis and Sam are huge fans of Digimon Cards including their own Digimon partners like Minomon and Poromon when they got in to see them in public.

"Alexis!" Nancy exclaimed that she is very delighted to see her again.

"Hey, Nancy," she greet her. "It's nice to see you again. Tell me, did you best DJ's butt like I ask so?"

Nancy nod to her. "Twice," she smile at to her.

"Good," she please herself, "Now it's my turn to kick his butt."

Ken look at his wife and giving a look to her, knowing that their daughter is got some wild spirt just like her mother back in youth before they got married. Yolei is almost blush seeing her only daughter got some wild impression, knowing she's just like her while Ken giving her the look upon him with smirking featuring, knowing his wife couldn't handle the pressure when he said to him.

"If you say something good, then yes, she got my frightening spirt for all I'd care about it," she carefully not to use her loud voice, knowing she's hold their third child, knowing this little guy will soon started to crying.

Ken grin at her, knowing that their daughter got some wild impression, of course he is her daddy girl knowing he still love her, including his son. Matt, on the others hand that he got some really important since he come here, not just seeing the kids, but his friends, he wanted to speak of when he said to the Ichijouji's family and Mieko.

"Now you all here," he said to them in announcement tone, knowing he is very happy to see them in general public. But he got some other problem that need to take care of. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming here to bring our kids to work, knowing their very excited to see us and seeing our work since last years was unprepared since what happen from what we didn't excepted. But for now, please enjoy watching over the children so that our kids will come here for their future career event. That is all," Tai and the others DigiDestineds their clapping their hand, except Yolei. The kids are also clapping their hands, knowing that Matt/ Yamato is the main head of the origination company so that all employer and employee are very happy to have full main quality to look after the company from their primary objective. Once the clapping is stop when Matt is quickly said to the kids.

"Now, you two are going to behave yourself, while Daddy is got something need to do."

"But Daddy, you promise us," Judai whine out to him when Matt smile upon him and quickly rubbing his hair.

"I know son," he replied to him. "But Daddy got something very important matter, which you barely to understand those word. But it's okay, Auntie Mieko and her friends will look you and your sister as well. So I need to be best behave while daddy and my friends are having a very important, so behave yourself okay?"

Judai/Jaden nod to his father, knowing he love Auntie Mieko and of course Uncle Ken that he love the best since. His sister, Nancy/Natsuko place her hand on her younger brother shoulder, knowing she'll look after him for the time being. Matt know that his daughter is doing the same thing, just like he protecting his brother before he's disappearance. But still, he love his family and he love his kids. Once he said to his kids when he look at Tai, his wife and Davis.

Tai rubbing his son hair and tell him behave while he got very important meeting. Davis told his son junior to do same thing and also take down Alexis/Askua with all your mighty. DJ almost laugh to him, knowing that his father and Yolei are grudge rival from their time, but still they're become friend, but still grudge rival. Once everything settle, Matt is escorting them, knowing that since they got a very important texts message from Izzy that he found something from their most disturbing. While the Ichijouji's family and Mieko are looking after the kids, knowing that they got urge matter to take care, as long is DigiDestineds' personal matter, knowing that all of them are the DigiDestineds.

* * *

Sora, Matt, Izzy and Tai along with Davis have already in Izzy personal labs called Hypnos while Yolei, Ken and Mieko are keeping an eyes out on the kids, so that they can continually talking since more Digimon are wondering in the human world, and of course when they learn about one of the 12th Deva who attacking the human world, but thankfully that it didn't destroy their home when the Tamers have manage to sort thing out when one of them have master to allow their Digimon partner to become stronger into Ultimate-level Digimon. But they are not talking about yesterday event since Davis, Tai and other knows except Izzy, Sora and Matt know about unexpected term since yesterday term was hard to imagine since then.

Once they're arrive at Izzy's labs along with the Hypnos team and his trusted allies Riley and Tally when Izzy told them about what happen at the train station, since today effort knowing it will involve on them.

"Now, I gather you here for a moment of belief," Izzy said to them. "I understand we wanted to show our kids to see our work, but I'm afraid we got some disturbing news from what I'd found."

"What do you mean, Izzy?" Sora is not sure what he's on about when Izzy current explain in his logic sentence.

"Well, about this morning event, my surveillance probe have pick out at the massive energy coming from the train station and I thought 'Odd? Why would a massive energy in the local train station?' Until I'd found that it coming from a Digimon," he said to them in clear statement to them.

"Any Digimon that you know about?" Tai said to him, knowing he is the original DigiDestineds from his youth experience.

"Very little," he said to him, and got a small device from his table and quickly press the switch and show a holo-projectile image of a cape cobra that form a snake. "That I'd found out name Sandiramon, one of the 12th Deva, who resembled as a Snake."

"Deva?" Davis is unfamiliar of that name. "What's a Deva?"

"A Deva is base of 12th months in Chinese Zodiac to present by 12th different animal in each years the Chinese," Tai explain to him. "You know Chinese New Year Day."

"Oh yeah," Davis started to remember since he almost forgotten since in his youth in school. "Now I'd remember, 12th Deva. Right I'd remember now. But also, any idea why snake named Sandiramon is tackling the train station? What are his goal to achieving?"

"Glad you ask," Izzy found the solution, knowing he's on the track. "I found something on the audio speaker, but I'm afraid it effect on all of us, since I'd listen to it before I connect you."

"What do you mean, Izzy?" Matt is not sure when Izzy didn't reply when he switch the audio switch button when they hear the voice from the Tamers and one of the 12 Devas, Sandiramon is speaking to them.

" _I'm one of the 12_ _th_ _Devas of one of the four Sovereigns One,"_ said the audio Sandiramon when the Matt and the others listen to it. _"If you think you can stop me my brother will avenge me from my data."_

" _Huh? Wait, there are of you left,"_ said Gargomon who speaking in audio voice as well, _"knowing there more of you?"_

" _Prepare like none you will never see before. Soon we shall destroy world and also we will fight that one Digimon. The one who destroyed the Highest Ranks,"_ Sandiramon said to them in audio speaker when Izzy switch it off. Knowing it may effort on him, including the others as well.

Matt must remain calm including Tai, Davis and Sora, knowing what that snake Devas said to them which the Tamers didn't know about it, not one bit from their foggiest from what Devas said to them in the local train station in underground network. The original DigiDestineds and the Generation DigiDestineds know about it since what happened long ago in the Digital World, including Izzy, he too must remain calm without any anger or pain that consume him. Since all of them agree that they should never talk about it from what happened long ago. Sora, found her courage when she finally spoken to them.

"They know," that's all Sora is going say to them.

"That is their plan all the long," Tai too finally spoken to them. "Making their revenge comeback since what happen long ago. They're fool," he yell out, well almost from his reaction, "they're no match against that Digimon since we witness that day. They're waited for so long to get their payback from what happen long ago."

"Unfortunately that I have agree with you, Tai," Izzy agree with him from his educational logic theory that Tai have a point. "Planning their revenge on that Digimon is not what they're expected. Sending their minion to absorb any kind of power from here or anywhere to achieve power to take down that Digimon."

"But how?" Davis is not sure, knowing that the Sovereigns and Devas are planning. "How can they're planning something big to stop that Digimon. That Digimon killed one of them. Its take five Digimon to stop it before it fled away."

"We know that Davis," Sora countered said to him. "But that one Digimon is beyond all other Digimon, but still we're not why its stabs one of our own," a guilt and saddest take place on Sora. "But also, we now know what they're up, if we find more clues to know what's their true propose."

"My thought it exactly," Izzy highly agree with Sora recommendation, "even though that we have no clue what their plan to use it. I contact to the others and yet, and they didn't know not from one bit from their surprising event."

Matt enclosure his fist together knowing he found out that the Sovereigns are making a comeback plan to get rid that Digimon who destroyed his brother, his only brother Digimon knowing he was there long ago, before he disappeared in thin air. Sora look at him, knowing that the pain is still hurting him for years since. Izzy knows Matt's feeling, in fact he too was knows the pain since his foster parents told him about his real family was passed away, but he understand about losing Digimon partner is very important to them, but thanks to several Digimon, that they're don't die, they'll rebirth as normal, but one of them didn't come back since what happen in the Digital World, including one Digimon who saving Kari at the hand of Myotismon, Wizardmon.

Sora supported to him and she hold her husband's hand enclosure fist from his shaken when Matt is somehow little bit froze when he look at his wife, knowing those two are simple close from their time when he finally speak to him,.

"If you saying that," he said to Izzy in rephrasing respond to him in theoretical theory, "that the Sovereigns send their minions, the Devas to seek out their power so that they'll have enough power to take down that one Digimon?"

"I'm afraid it is," Izzy confirm to him from his statement. "That is their plan to harvest any kind of energy to enough power to defeat that one Digimon, we're never speak of."

"They're waited to make sure that Digimon is getting weaker and weaker in each second years," Matt/Yamato continually add on, "but we're not sure that Digimon is weaker since our first encountered in the Digital World. But now they know, that they send The Devas to absorb any kind of power so that they'll have enough power to destroy that Digimon since what happen in the past," he almost outburst in front of them.

"Matt," Sora said to him, as a supporter knowing what happen in the past was still effort them since they're witness the data and death of Seraphimon, TK's most trusted Angel Digimon and good friend to Patamon. Tai and Davis know the feeling since what happen in the past like the time when Tai saw the death of Wizardmon and Davis saw the data of Wormmon after the reign of Emperor is now dethrone from his ranks. Izzy remain to be calm but knowing it effort it him throughout of his period but he understand the value what happen in the Digital World was unforgivable since what happen.

Sora got another problem when she said to Izzy. "So what's happen now?"

"I'm not sure," Izzy admitted to her but he have a solution. "I'm already contact our partners so that they'll keep an eye on them and also I'd got a word from, Omnimon/Omgeamon."

"What?" Tai and Matt are both very surprised to hear from Izzy. Omnimon/Omegamon is their DNA Royal Knight since Gennai told about Omnimon and Magnamon are indeed the Royal Knight including Alphamon they encounter him was unexpectedly since what happen that they didn't know it was the Royal Knights.

"What about him?" Tai want to know about him.

"He said there is a great threat in the Digital World," he said to him as acting like a professional massagers. "He's not sure what he have found but he notice that it was a familiar Digital World from our past."

Tai and the others are now deeply shock that a great threat have unleashed in the Digital World from their decent past. They're not sure who reawaken from their current past hood. But whatever is reawaken it must have effort on the DigiDestineds.

Matt quickly come up when he said to him. "I want you, Tally and Riley to find any information to know what happen in the Digital World," he quickly order him. "Make sure any detail information will report to me or any of my team knowing we're dealing a huge threat that unleash in the Digital World. Whatever that effort it us, we're do whatever we can to sort thing out, if not, we're have no choice but to contact the Tamers DigiDestineds."

Sora and the others agree on Matt's ideal order, if anything goes wrong, they'll have no choice but to contact the Tamers DigiDestineds and unknown to them, that Takeru/TK have somehow entering in the unknown future and neither of them didn't suspected since the moment they found an unknown source that appear out of where that neither of them didn't know that Takeru 'TK' Takashi have return once more.

* * *

 **Now you know from what you have saw in that Chapter. Mieko from Digimon Tri that I'd decided to put her with the DigiDestineds including the 02 DigiDestineds knowing she is one of the DigiDestineds from her time. Now their kids are very hard to know what their name of so I'd decided to name since the Toei Anaimation didn't prounce the name of them. So I'd decided a very suitable name to them. Like for started that I name Davis Jr name after his father, knowing he have an excellent resemble to him in Digimon 02 at he final story of them. I'd also name Tai's son Takyua name after from Digimon Frontier, which I thought that his son is almost like Takyua from my opinion from their ideal resemble knowing its just a theory. I also name Matt and Sora's Daughter name Nancy name after Matt/Yamato's mother and also Takeru's mom as well and their son I'd decided name Jaden base from Yugioh GX and I decided to give their son a middle name Takeru to name after him. Izzy's daughter is very hard to find so I'd decided to name her Mirei from Digimon Sleuth that I thought it was a good name to Izzy's daughter. The Ichijouji's family that it is very hard to find a good name to them so I found a very good name to them. Their daughter, the oldest that I choice Alexis/ Asuka after name one of the Yugioh GX name, their son that I'd find it so I'd chosen Ken's brother Sam to name after him knowing he and his brother were simple close from their time and also their youngest son that I decide to put one of the fallen character who dissolve into fluttering butterfly name Yukio name after Cody's farther friend Yukio Oikawa which it is a very nice thing to say to remember a good friend who truly wanted to be a DigiDestineds from his life so that the DigiDestiends to name after him. Mieko's daughter that I choice the name Bonnie, because it is a very good name to her daughter knowing that she and her daughter are having an excellent time between those two.**

 **Mieko's Digimon Meicoomon per-form is Salamon/Plotmon from Digimon Wikimon that it is half confirm that Plotmon can Digivolve into Meicoomon before it become something and her mega form will be revealed in Digimon Tri 5 that her mega form will maybe or maybe to take down Ophanimon Falldown Mode.**

 **This story that the DigiDestineds now know that the Sovereigns are planning to take down one Digimon. I can't verified the name of it who's that Digimon, so it is a hush-hush for now. Except when Omegamon is taking down one Digimon from the DigiDestiends' past.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take away and I promise, this time that Takeru is going to met Jeri and then Rika since you saw the title chapter from my other chapter story that I'd slightly misplace. But don't worry the next one when Takeru met Jeri and then he met Rika and Renamon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon.**_

 _ **Sorry I took sooo long it haven't been about over months, I think about it. Anyway, this chapter is a promising chapter from my other story chapter. I hope you enjoy it that this chapter is a shocking news on two of them, if you sported it. So enjoy this story that I work so hard about it.**_

Chapter 6: Jeri and Rika

Takeru is almost tried up since Takato's friends taught him about everything about Digimon Card Game and yet some of them were pretty confusing from what Kazu said to him and also Kenta taught him about raising their defence but Kazu taught him about attack power to boost their Attack Ability. Instead he's still very confusing, but thankfully that he did have some fun to play actual Digimon Cards, knowing their great, but he's not sure why the government agree to produce Digimon cards for children, teenagers and adult from what Kazu said to him in the park when Takato and Henry are secretly remote talking that he is not sure what their on about since he saw them in the park.

He already at Takato's home and already put on his pyjamas on as a gift from Takato's mom, Mie Matsuki who give it to him since he's first arrival with in unknown in Takato's hometown. Once he's already in his pyjamas and already in his futon when Mei give him a spare futon bed to him once he can sleep in Takato's room like a personal sleepover. Takeru/TK did have some sleepover when he was 8 years old when he hang around with Kari/Hikari for few days knowing both of them are simple good friend to each other, until their bond have got little closer for the time being before his Digivice went funny when he somehow entering Tamers World which he have no idea how he enter up, the answer will have to wait once he'll get use with them.

Takato is already fell asleep in his own bed without Guilmon, knowing Guilmon is too big in the house and yet his parents will eventually freak out to see him in general public. As for TK, he haven't slept for while some time, knowing he would sleep with his own partner Patamon, that one Digimon he miss him so much since he and his friend encounter one Digimon who is more powerful than Omegamon/Omnimon and Imperialdramon when they encounter HIM in the Digital World, that day will never end since he lost his partner again. He stay up for couple of eyes, until his eyes have finally give up when he finally fall sleep for getting good night rest, hoping he'll have better day without interring.

Once he's settle down for the past 10 minutes when his face is slowly begin to sweat that he's having a nightmare when the troubling began. . .

. . . It was happen when he and his friends have learn an ultimate threat have unleashed in the Digital World called Infection, a powerful virus that spread in the Digital World after they defeated MaloMyotismon. His friends nor his brother have no idea there is a new threat in the Digital World and yet they have no idea how the infection begin and yet no one know who started since peace have restore once more, but since there is a new threat have begun when the infection take its place in the Digital World. The DigiDestineds of Knowledge, Izzy is trying to figure it out how the Infection begin, but he believe it actually a Digital Plague that make them infection that cause madness, but that was just theory from what he figure and yet they're met another DigiDestineds name Mieko along with her partner Meicoomon when she accept as a DigiDestineds when she was a child when she told before they're decided to return back into the Digital World.

Until the troubling nightmare have begun when his friends have encountered the one Digimon who control the Infection Digimon when its stab one Digimon when Takeru cried out his name.

"SERAPHIMON!" he cried out his name when he witness to see an actual Digimon stabbing for the first time in history nor as their friend to see a real Digimon stabbing when the others shock in fear to see first ever Digimon stabbing when they saw Seraphimon fall down to the ground when TK quickly rush off, when the laughing takes on him when he somehow from his confusing that he thought he was dreaming.

"How intriguing," that voice he never forget to hear wiser undertone voice knowing it voice slightly loosen when TK somehow stop his track while that voice keep said to him. "Who know you come here so far, just to stop with your revenge that is not the DigiDestineds way since I took care on your partners, am I right?"

Takeru stood here, frozen in fear to see that one Digimon he'll never forget to see HIM once more It almost just like last time when his friends encounters Devimon, their first opponent on File Island knowing that Digimon that make him fear and afraid when he never forget to see Angemon first appearance to take down Devimon in single handily in just one strike that he used up all his power just to defeated Devimon and Angemon himself. But the one he saw is much, much worse than Devimon to see HIM again once more.

"What the matter?" he tolerate by mocking him. "Are you afraid to see again? Yes," he hiss at him, "I can see your fear inside your eyes knowing I stab your closet Digimon friend and who was that Digimon I'd just killed, was it something begin with the letter S like," he mocking him to lose Takeru's focus, knowing he's afraid. "Oh, now I remember, was it Seraphimon?"

And this time he jump out that something spoken him when he accidently fall down on his back and quickly look at him that he's still afraid on him.

"Oh, did you startle you, boy?" he said to him, when he look at him from his utmost curious on him. "Curious, your age haven't increasing since I'd first met, your youth is still the same. Can you mastering your ageing ability, knowing you should grow, unless. . ." he quickly examine him in completely stare when he figure out. "Of course your Digivice have somehow transverse here whatever reason. So tell me, boy, why did you come here, what is your motivation?"

Takeru refuse to reply from him, knowing he's still afraid, until the impatience take place on him.

"If you not tell me what it your motivation is, then I have no choice but to destroy you including your limbo body," he's ready to use his move to strike at the DigiDestineds of Hope in fire assaulting at him when he scream out in outer range when he shout out when . . .

. . . His eyes are now eventfully open and leash his gasp from his breath from his recurring nightmare he's been though. He's keeping exhaling a lots from his sudden breath to allow more sweat coming down from his face. Takato slowly open his eyes, from his tiredness when he rubbing his eyes and he saw Takeru is exhaling out from his mouth that he's having a nightmare, until his eyes are now fully knowing that TK is having a nightmare when he got out from his bed when he said to him.

"You okay, TK?" he said to him, knowing he saw so many sweat on Takeru/TK face. "You keep sweating a lot, is there something matter with you?"

Takeru look at Takato on his left side when he finally calm down from his unexpected nightmare he's been through today when he said to him.

"I'm fine," he replied to him. "It's just a nightmare from what I'd having today."

"What kind of nightmare?" Takato ask him.

"I'm not sure," he replied in half lies.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it something big from my concern," Takato made common guessing from what he said to him. "Mind you, back then when I was little, I also have a nightmare when I was roughly 5 or 6 years. Man, some of these nightmare are very real when my parents support me from that dreadful nightmare I'd having."

"I have no idea about that," Takeru/TK blink his eyes knowing he have no idea that Takato got some harsh nightmare it almost identical to him when he was small when his mom support or even his brother from dreaded nightmare and yet he wet his pants when he was small was slightly embarrassing when he was little from his time, but thankfully he didn't do it.

Takato almost laugh. "Yeah right," he agree with him. "Anyway, why do you go back to sleep, it half 1 so I'd suggest you did to get up early for helping parents," he approach toward his own bed. "Beside my parents love you to have excellent assistant or full-time partner. You know jobs or something to make the bakery in place, that's for short."

"Oh yeah, right, I'm sure that your parents love me to their personal favourite assistant," he sarcastically to him when Takato softly chuckle at him knowing that TK/Takeru is a funny guy when he already in his bed and begin his sleep, while Takeru/TK stay up for a little bit.

TK/Takeru look at the ceiling thinking from what happen today was unforgiveable when he's having digital dream reality, but that dream was defiantly real when he saw HIM, that one Digimon who butcher his partner Patamon back then when Patamon was Seraphimon, Highest ranks of all Angel Digimon and yet he's not sure what he's on about from what he said to him about aging and yet Digivice have somehow transverse here and yet he's still not sure what's going on here from what that fiend said to him in clearly unknown, he must find answer. Answer he must know to know why his Digivice have somehow enter here without further reason. Once he look at the ceiling for another 10 minutes when his eyes are finally close once more so that he's finally to have some proper sleep once again.

* * *

Unknown to him, his D-Power while he's sleep, his Digi-egg is slowly begin to hatch without anyone notice from TK/Takeru's Digivice that Patamon have return once more.

Later, back in the Digital World, the Unknown Ruler is still sitting in his throne when he echoing his laughing that his hunch was correct that one DigiDestineds have come from the past and into the future when he learn about the older DigiDestineds are now working at the origination company since he know of. The Ruler is continually laughing from what he saw today inside that boy head, knowing he come here for revenge, except he fail to know why the boy come here in the first place, knowing that kid wants payback from his hunch.

He finally stop laughing that echoing throughout his castle and remain to be seated, "My hunch was correct from the beginning. The boy haven't age since I look upon him, observe that his Digivice have somehow transported him in the mere future without even notice and yet I'd failed to know why the boy come here in the first place and yet I make him fear since what happen long ago. I know that he's afraid of me, since I'd butcher his Digimon partner without meaning of hesitation since I'd committed in the Digital World as I speak. Those children are nothing more than a lab rats knowing that all Digimon want to be free from their current nightmare they're been though to their bidding like slavery. Foolish DigiDestineds and the Tamers have no right for calling themselves since they were chosen."

He bang his fist onto his throne that causing echoing in this room when he solemn exhale from his mouth knowing hated them so much knowing he despise on them.

"I may have the power to control all living Digimon since I used to control the Infection Digimon, when the DigiDestineds are foolish enough to stop me, except they have no idea I'm more powerful than any Digimon in the DigiDestineds since I harvest my enquiring power. I also that the Sovereigns are planning for their comeback against me," he scoff himself when he heard about it long ago from report status from his general. "They should've have done this long ago, not wait for allow me to go weaker, well think again. I also learn that they're send their henchmen, the 12th Devas to seek out power to harvest and use as their own for the glory of the Sovereigns for their own purpose. What a fool errand, they turn out to be. And yet the DigiDestineds will soon learn that one of their own have return in unknown appearance that they haven't seen him for such a long, long time from our last encountered," he chuckle out knowing that the Original DigiDestineds will about to meet their long lost comrade for making their sudden reaction.

* * *

A few days later, Takato along with his friends are going to camping trip for few days to getting outdoor experience, knowing they're work so hard to get outdoor experience to get some quality flash air. Takato and his friends are doing what they're can to hid Guilmon knowing some of friends met Guilmon for the first time in history, despite from the cards, except they saw real live Digimon since what happened few days ago when his friends saw Takato along with Henry and Rika. Rika went to different school, despite that she is a tomboyish, but she still went to public school to study more while Renamon is watchful eye on her and the rest of the city.

Meanwhile, Takato along with his friends and a Tamers name Henry along with his Digimon, Terriermon along with Calumon who decided to come along with them. Takato is slightly worried with Takeru, knowing he should come to camping experience, but he decided to stay home to help his parents in bakery product, knowing they need an extra helper while Takato went to camping to have some fun. Everything seem perfectly normal when they got out their tents up and some fun while their teachers are having talk about everything, of course neither of them didn't get along each other, except they're watch over their students from their general needed. Takato and his friends are offer him some foods like sandwich, but Takato urge them not to have so many foods otherwise he'll get upset stomach ache and worst them all, he's not a worship lord from his recommendation from what they believe when he told them that Guilmon is a Digimon. But eventually he'll work thing out a bit, knowing Guilmon want to explore thing without getting exposing from his teachers, otherwise he'll getting massive trouble from his point of views. Once everything that's settle, when the children are enjoy in the river like fun time swimming and getting some sun rising with their protective sun screen to protect their skin, otherwise they'll get serious sunburn on them. Unknowingly to them when Takato along with Henry have secret taking fun swim with their Digimon partner to have some fun, until they got interrupted by small fiend mini-Digimon name Impmon, nasty little trickier they call him with red mini box-like glove with red scarf wrap around his neck with green eyes with yellow smile face on his chest.

Their Digimon are making fun with them by chasing them in swimming except Takato and Henry when they having laughing. Until they're talk about from that Devas said about the one who destroy the highest ranks, they're still have no idea what that Snake Devas on about, knowing they have no idea whatsoever, but thanks to Renamon idea she'll find any Devas so that they need answer right if they find one, and yet it's going to be hard to one these day.

Later at night, his friends made a dummy version of Takato when his Takato and Henry went out on the night, hoping they'll find any Digimon such as Devas, until they're stumble one of them. A Digimon who resemble of a bird, a rooster with a head of bird with red mane on top of his head with yellow beak with red eyes on him with small sphere shape body with ancient Chinese writing on its lower chest plate with two golden feather is also an arms and hands at the same time with yellow eagle foot with three ruby red talon claws with multi-colour long tail and behind it back it some kind of power generators that shape like a pestle and with ting red scarf from they look at one of the 12th Devas and also they're trying to figure it out the name of that Digimon when it use an attack, instead it somehow draining the power from their hometown and making it growing from their point of views, until it fled, knowing they'll fight that Digimon, knowing this could mean a serious threat to their hometown.

Later that day, they found that same Digimon before and it name is Sinduramon, another Ultimate-level Digimon from what Takato found out from his D-Power. They believe that it's working for the Devas to seek out power and trying to defeat that one Digimon and they're still have no idea which Digimon from what that Devas said about it few days ago. They did what they could to stop that rooster Devas, until it fled away, without knowing where it can be, until they got interrupted by a small talking owl, which Takato thought he's dreaming to see a talking owl, but judging by the look of it, that owl was using as a host, a speaker from what they called when an owl said to them about Devas harvesting power for their glory master, the Sovereigns, which they have no idea whatsoever to know why the Sovereigns wanted power, unless it something to do that one Digimon from what that Snake Devas. Until Henry got a theory to know which harvest for getting power, if his hunch is correct, until was right when Sinduramon is targeting a local power station when HE trying to absorb all that energy when Guilmon and Terriormon quickly Digivolve into their Champion-level to stop that rooster, unfortunately their attack power have no effect on it, knowing that Digimon is an Ultimate-level Digimon but they still courage and hope when they did. They finally manage to stop that Devas, of course they're totally forgotten to ask Sinduramon to know which they're up against, but eventually it went Data, before everything go back to normal. Once they manage to stop that Digimon, their Digimon partner are getting too exhausting knowing from heap of battle they though, but they're still got time for their camping experience, knowing its part of the fun they're having.

Unknown to them nor their Digimon sensing, a small fly drone that appear out of nowhere, and yet Matt's team and the Hypnos' Team have seem everything and learn that they saw another Devas, a Zodiac of a Rooster name Sinduramon. And yet they know that the Tamers are on a mission to seek why the Devas is harvesting power and find a name of that Digimon who data Patamon, long ago. So, they're going to have a watchful eyes on them, knowing the Tamers have no idea that Digimon is no easy task to stopping him that Digimon is beginning of the end.

Couple days later, the camping trip is now finish, soon everyone pack their gears, as usual Takato and his friends are doing the same as usual sitting on top of Guilmon, knowing Guilmon doesn't like it for the time being, at least couple of hours before some student need to use refreshing for time being. Until after hours ahead, they're finally arrive back to their school when their parents are picking them up, from their permission to take their student. Once all students got off from the bus, some students are happy reunited with their parents and take them home. Takato on the hand want to know where is his parents, he told them about few days that they're suppose to pick him up, of course his parents got pretty handful on the bakery, when his parents approach him. She's older roughly in her mid-20s from his educational guessing with small brown hair toward her shoulder with brown eyes, fair colour on her and wear pink top with aqua-green jeans she wearing for today when she approach her.

"I guess, your parents didn't turn up, huh?" Her teacher said to her when Takato look at her behind and see Miss Kamyia, Kari Kamyia who happen to his teacher since she usually working at the Kindergarden/ Nursery school when she decide to teach older student for the record and she's seem of kind nice for a chance.

"Yeah, my parents are still working at the bakery, knowing they're got quite a handful you know what I'm saying," he replied to her.

"I see," Miss Kamyia have fully understand that his parents are working at the family, unknown to her, Guilmon is hiding elsewhere so that he would be spotted. "Anyway, you best make a move, I'll phone your parents to let you know, okay?"

Takato smile at her, knowing she kind, wise and yet some time pretty out of patience for the time being in her class, knowing some students can be quite a handful from his general record, no less. Once Miss Kamyia have decide to walk away from them, when Takato heard a voice comes along.

"Hey, Takato!" Takato look at his side and see Takeru/TK who approach him when Miss Kamyia slow turn around when a shock comes by on her that she saw a familiar that she thought it was impossible when her eyes is shaken in fear and well earn shock to see his old boyfriend Takeru/TK Takashi who had been missing for over 10 years and yet he's still same person.

"Hey, TK," he said to him when TK approach him.

"Sorry, I took so long that your parents told me to pick you, so they ask me so," he apologise to him.

"That's okay," he accepted his apologise. "As long my parents forget to pick me up from their hard work at the bakery. And yet, how did you know which school, I'm going to do?" Takato wants to know how TK manage to locate his school.

"Oh, your parents filing me the detail to know which you school you go to," he replied to him. "They said that school takes about 15 minutes I would say?"

"Actually roughly in-between," Takato said to him, knowing his school take about roughly 15-20 minutes to get there. "Anyway, close enough from your concern and yet next time, I'll probably do it on my own for the time being, when ask my parents about it."

"You're the boss," he joking with him when a girl approach him who happen to same age as Takato with brown hair that toward her shoulder with a ponytail with green hairclip on her left side with brown eyes and she wear yellow shirt under her green dress, with yellow sock and white and cerulean sneakers she's wear today.

"Takato," said a girl when both boys look at her name Jeri Katou/Kato who happen to be Takato friends and secret crush with her when Takato is almost blushing at her, for the time being.

"Um . . . Hi, Jeri?" his voice is almost strummer, knowing he like her a lot.

"Hey Takato," she greet him when she look at Takeru, knowing she never see him before in his life when she blink her eyes. "Um . . . who's that friend of yours?"

"Huh?" Takato finally snap when his blushing have somehow fade away. "Oh, right. Jeri met Takeru which he prefer himself called TK for short."

"Cool nickname, how do you do?" she greet him with an open hand.

"Nice to meet you," he too greet her back by shaking her hand.

"So when did you see him lately?" Jeri want to know that she thought he's quite nice, like a prince charming.

"Oh, it going to be a long story," he promise to her. "So, about how we walk home together, if is that alright to you, knowing your parents I going to be late that's all."

"Fine by me," she humble accept when all three walk home together when Takato explain to her about how he met Takeru in the first place with every information detail he know about it.

As for Kari, she just stood there for about 2 minutes or so that she couldn't believe her eyes that she thought she's dreaming and yet it's not a dream from what she expecting to see her old boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi, when they secretly agree becoming boyfriend and girlfriends years ago to make certain that Davis won't suspected anything about those two, before Takeru went mysterious disappearance and yet she haven't seen him for over 10 years since what happen in the Digital World, long ago knowing she was there when she witness the data of Patamon was exposing, like the time when she lose Wizardmon by the name of Myotismon in 1999. Now she learn that her friend, Takeru, the DigiDestineds of Hope have return once more.

Once she look at the kids of her class, Takato and Jeri and her old boyfriend Takeru are walk away from school. She begin quickly rush back toward the school, avoiding seeing Mr. Mori, knowing that he is in love with her from the beginning, but thankfully he didn't know that Kari didn't like him the better. Once she quickly rush inside school and quickly heading toward the staff office where all the teachers are gathering to have their break and their lunch break from their general needed. Once she arrive at the staff office and quickly open and see no one there, knowingly that all teacher went home and filling out their report on their progress during their teaching with their student. Knowing they're arrive back roughly back half 5ish, from their long journey since they're arrive back from their camping fun trip they're though. But as for Kari, knowing she's just arrive back from camping and yet she won't excepted to see her long lost friend for the past over ten years since he's mysterious disappearance and no trace have never been founded from the police investigation. She quickly panic, knowing her eyes were shaken in fear with few sweat coming slowly from her forehead and her cheek. She keep exhaling a lots from her running, like she's seeing a ghost, back then when she was 11 that she saw something in her dream like something crawling to her when she realise it was the Dark Ocean and those things are Minion, Servant of the Dark Ocean when Takeru/TK along with Patamon and Gatomon have manage stop them, until when Takeru along with Patamon, Armour's Form and her beloved Angewomon. That was years ago, before her nightmare was stop forever, but her nightmare have come back, it TK/Takeru and yet he's come back.

She don't know what to do, knowing she got tighter sport and yet she have no further choice to contact someone. Someone who is a friend to her, long ago before they're live changing. So she quickly got out her pink mobile with small cute kitten keychain that she like when she quickly dial one person who need help her to support her whatever reason. Once her mobile is ringing when she hear someone is picking up when she heard voices from her mobile.

" _Hello?"_ said the responsive voice who happen to be a female voice and yet Kari never forget her voice.

"Hey Sora," Kari said to Sora, the DigiDestineds of Love and mother of her two kids and wife to Yamato Ishida.

" _Oh, hi, Kari,"_ Sora voice is very glad to see her again, knowing they're haven't spoken each other for quite some time, knowing they're got work to do like an adult that doing so much hard work they been though. _"How you been?"_

"I'm fine, thank you," she respond to her, knowing they haven't seen each other for quite some.

" _So, what's seem the problem, Kari?"_ Sora asking her. _"Let me guess, housing benefit again?"_ she joking with her when Kari is making a softly giggle out from Sora offensive joke and yet it was quite of fun from her point of views."

"No thanks," she replied to her.

" _Then, why did you call me for some particular reason?"_ Sora want to know why Kari is phoning her in very important mission, in moment of briefing, that she have no idea what Kari phoning whatever reason for.

Kari on the other hand that she couldn't hold on knowing that she someone who supposed to be missing for the past over 10 years and now he's come back whatever reason and yet he's not sure why he's hanging around the Tamers when Kari got a call from Sora about new generations of DigiDestineds called Tamers and Takato is one of them, that is her private mission to keep an eye out on her. And yet this isn't about Takato from what she saying going to say, it something else from what she's going to say to her.

She's about to said her, when she said to her. "It's him," that's all she's going to say her when Sora is deeply confuse on her cell phone that she have no idea what Kari said about.

" _What do you mean 'It's him,' Kari?"_ Sora is deeply misunderstand from what Kari said.

"It's him, Sora," again she said to her only this time, her voice is begin to break. "I saw him, Sora. I saw him. I saw TK."

* * *

Takato and Takeru have arrive back at Takato's home at his family bakery, after they escorted Jeri's home and hoping they'll see each other soon enough about tomorrow as usual in the park, knowing they're arrive back at Friday afternoon from their long experience in camping and yet failed to attempt to talk to one of the Devas of answering question about that One Digimon who destroy the highest ranks and it name so that they can learn about it. Even now, both boys are having fun, about stuffs they're talking about have made laugh. They're already back at Takato's place, until they got interrupted by someone who calling to him.

"Takato," called to him when both boys look at their behind and see a girl, who's same age as Takato with ginger hair, fair colour with purple eyes colour and she wear turquoise-turtle-necked T-shirt with a broken heart shape on front it with short button-fly blue jeans, white sock with red steel-toed sneakers and buckles that around her waist and leg. She also have red wrist bands, when TK/Takeru look at her and yet she does look like a model from his point of views.

"Who's she?" TK ask him, when Takato replied to him.

"Oh, this is Rika, she a personal friend to mine," he said to her.

"I see," TK/Takeru blink his eyes. "Anyway, your parents still wants to make more beard, so I tell them you arrive back, okay?"

"Sure thing," he respond to him when TK walk inside Takato home when Rika approach when she glance at him that she never see him before in his life, and she find untrusted this boy from her believe, but still she find it innocently from what she describe to him.

"Who's he?" she said to him, knowing she never seen him before.

"Huh? Oh that, right, Rika this is Takeru he called TK for short," he said to her.

"Yeah right," Rika is not comfortable with it, instead she want to know any important information that she's want to know. "So anywhere, any Digimon lately while you way in your camping trip?"

"Well everything look fine, except me and Henry did encounter another Devas name Sinduramon," he explain to her in small detail information.

"Did it say anything about the one Digimon who defeated the highest ranks?" Rika ask him, knowing that information is very important to the Tamers.

"Alas, we didn't," he confess to her with his guilt. "Growlmon and Gargomon use high attack power to defeat before we want answer from it."

"You ego-manic," she shout at him that cause Takato finch to see Rika rage. "You and your Digimon did dealt one of the Devas and yet you fail to notices. Honestly, boys like you need learn respect that we got important mission and you data another Deva without vital information."

"How sure I know?" Takato urge to reply to her. "That Digimon almost juice our Digimon and yet Gargomon give that chicken taste his own medicine when Sinduramon was clearly electrocute before it got data. That's all I needed you, I swear, that's all I saw, really?"

Rika sigh out from her beneath and calm down for few second. "Okay, fine, at least you telling me the truth about and yet did you find any card that relative called Highest Rank?"

"I did check my collect and yet nothing whatsoever including Henry," Takato answer out to her. "What about you?"

"Same as you," she too replied out to him that Rika did find any of her cards collection.

"I guess that me and you are on the same track that we didn't find any clue," said Takato, until a hit from him. "Also Henry and I made a possible that according to Henry that the company are going to produce new Digimon cards, hoping we'll find any cards that one called Highest Ranks, so that we're know which Digimon who data it so that we can find it and crush it."

Rika is having a deep thought, until Takato does have a point including Henry logical theory. "You may have a point from what you said it and yet Henry theory does have a point if the company are produce more Digimon, if they going use that one cards everyone talking about it."

"Yeah, I heard there is a rumour from what my friends that the company are keeping secret," Takato knows the news long ago was before he met Guilomon and Henry. "But if they have no choice to use so that we know who data that Digimon."

"If they'll use it," Rika quickly replied to her. "Those company said nothing to me long ago that I use to enter that Digimon card tournament and yet they're still refuse said to me."

"Wait, what?" Takato is now surprise and exclaim at the same time that he didn't know that Rika was in the tournament. "You enter the tournament and you said to them that they're refuse to say?"

"You heard me!" she replied to him. "They refuse to said to me and no I didn't know which cards was banned, knowing it's just a rumour from what they say."

"Well, if the company have somehow involve from that matter," Takato made an educational guess and theory. "But still, we need to keep an eye on them, whoever they are-"

"Actually I know who they are," Rika interrupted him. "And I know some detail that may involve to you."

Once both Takato and Rika are beginning their conversation, unknown to them that Takeru/TK is spying on them, that he wanted to know why both Tamers are talking to each other, despite that he know that Takato and Henry got their own Digimon, but what about the girls. Does she have his own Digimon? And yet when he heard something about Highest Ranks when a silent shock take place when he overheard from them about One Digimon, the Sovereigns and the Highest Ranks. He knows the Sovereign, long ago, the Sovereign of the East, Azulongmon when he and his friends are trying to stop BlackWarGreymon when they release one of them and yet he didn't know there is another one of them. And also he know that One Digimon who data his partner, Patamon when he became Seraphimon, Highest Ranks of all Angel Digimon. Now he know everything, the question remain: can he still trust them or telling Takato what he know about it? Despite that his Digivice have somehow transverse him in different location and yet he's still have lots more question and answer that he to know about it and yet hoping he'll find his family and his friends, including his girlfriend Kari/Hikari.

* * *

At the Police Station, Ken Ichijouji is getting deep relax after he manage to take his son to school including his oldest daughter while his wife is looking after the youngest of the family and yet Sam and Alexis/Asuka love their little brother for the time being. Ken is now a fully pledge police detective or better yet top ranking police detective that he got amazing detective skills to track certain criminals such as murder, random kidnapper that they wanted money to keep insurance distance and arson that cause illegal for destroying their public home from their foolish assault. He solve over dozen case during his time and yet he never stop and never at same time, except he did have good quality time with his families from his general need.

He already solve another case, which in case a small burglar who steal priceless necklace in the local jewel shop. But still, bring a police job is lot harder from what he expected. Ever since he lose his brother, that he lose his hope before he was consume to darkness that filled his head with rude and hate from what he think, until Davis and the others comes along to stop his empire in the Digital World, when he create the ultimate being, Khimeramon, mix with several Digimon such as Greymon, MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon, Airdramon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Garurumon, Devimon and Angemon. Those Digimon collection when he mix together are nothing but troublemaker and also he also his partner Wormmon. He did reverted back into a DigiEgg when Ken is very pleased to see Wormmon again, when he decided to be a fully pledge DigiDestineds and wielding the Crest of Kindness and becoming Davis' DNA Partner. Now Ken is an adult and working at the police station to track so many criminal from their ambition from what they're committed from their foolish tactic.

Last time, when he and his partner Stingmon track down so many criminal including criminal origination for seize control, but thanks to Stingmon's friendly advise by giving them uncertain manor to them. Now that Wormmon is safely return to the Digital World to make sure the Digital World is safe and totally secure whatever, except he when he learn the horror, including his wife and Mieko.

After when Tai and the other return so soon, Matt and Tai told them that the Devas are planning to harvest their power and also take down that one Digimon. Few rowing commotion from what the Sovereigns think of to take down that one Digimon, knowing that Ken, Yolei were there in the Digital World when they witness to see one Digimon who control the Infection in the Digital World and lose on them, Patamon when Patamon become Seraphimon. Ken was there to see the data of Patamon and also their greatest when he, Davis along with Tai, Matt and Kari against that Digimon they refuse to talk about it. Thankfully that Digimon have somehow fledge when Omnimon/Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Ophanimon use their advance formation, until it is too late to stop him before the Infection have somehow remove from all Digimon status and yet no one haven't seem that Digimon for very long time, before the DigiDestineds begin working the origination was originally hold by one of the Original DigiDestineds Daigo.

Ken could work, but his dream jobs is to be a police detective to seek out criminals and also his wife, Yolei usually work at the company, but she's getting well rest in her home to look after the youngest of the family to look after. Of course Sora and Matt agree to have Yolei take a rest day off to look after her child, but still she can come to see them, whatever they need. But still, Ken is still wondering why the Sovereigns have decided to make a move against that Digimon and yet why they send their loyal servant The Devas after they send the Tiger, Snake and the rooster? There are more clues to know why send the Devas to harvest power whatever? Until Tai and Matt said to them they're planning to stop him that they believe that Digimon is getting weaken and yet they're not sure what they do next before they got public matter to take care of.

Ken is now on a tight sport from what Tai and Matt said, if that Digimon come back and yet they'll be ready for it, knowing that Digimon is one troublesome news from what they think of. But for now, he decided to head back at the police station to fill out of the report statement in his office. His office is slightly big, but it got pretty good room for his stuff such as his working file and his collection of books of famous novels like sci-fi, crime drama and also thrillers. Once he done filling his latest report when he deeply heard something outside his office like lots of commotion from what he think of when he got out from his chair and heading toward outside from the office and see few officers when he approach them.

"What is going on?" he ask them, knowing they know each other for such a long time.

"Well sir," one of the police detective who happen to be a female. "We found something utmost disturb from what we realise since well, we not sure what we going to tell you or anything?"

"I'm not sure what you mean exactly?" Ken is totally un-familiarising from what she said.

"Well sir, couple weeks ago when one of the family bought an unknown boy to the police for questioning," she explain to him. "We took that kid DNA, but its take a week to find more about this kid."

"And?" Ken wants to know more.

"Only we take check at least 5 times," said another detective who happen to be a man. "We check every record we're come across like missing report about over 10 years, until it is no joke at all."

"What do you mean, it's no joke?" Ken rephrase to them when he questioning to them. "Can someone explain to me, what it's going on around here?"

All officer exchange to each other, knowing Ken is one of the DigiDestineds who save the Digital World and stop Digimon across the world from their rampaging. Until they have no choice but to said to him, when a female officer said to him in full confession.

"Sir, have you ever heard a name called Takeru Takashi, goes by the name TK?"

* * *

 **There you go, there is your promising that TK saw Jeri and Rika at the same time right after their camping apart from Rika no less. Anyway, I'd decide that Kari is going to be there as a teacher, instead working at the Kindergarden/Nursery but I decided to work at Tatako's school as undercover. No, she is not an agent, just a teachers jobs, but still she knows that Takato is one of the Tamers DigiDestineds, including Henry as well. And yet she was totally surprised to see TK again for the past over 10 years from what I'd think about it and yet I decide that both of them are boyfriend and girlfriend as Takari.**

 **Speaking of them, I saw the Digimon Tri trailer 5 when something major happen like Tai would lose his friend and his sister from his cowardice when Matt urge him from Tai's cowardice and also I saw Ophanimon Falldown Mode for the first place and yet she's bad and yet something happen to them, like something corrupted them whatever reason and yet Omegamon/Omnimon is now Digimon Tri 5 when he take them that madness kitten from what I describe and yet Mieko said to her partner that they no longer when Gennai said to it, 'it would been better, if you haven't been born' that theory I got been thinking. I believe that Meicoomon was an existent Digimon that this Digimon is very dangerous. That's why Alphamon is going after her, in Digimon Tri 1, Reunion, knowing that Digimon was existent long ago. That's why the DigiDestineds are blindness they thought that Alphamon, the Leader of the Royal Knight knows that Digimon is dangerous. And yet the Digimon Series is going to be held in 30th September on Saturday and yet whoever that non-Gennai is, will be revealed on Digimon Tri 5 or the last one, hoping that last Digimon will be held in 2018. I don't know which they're going to use, hoping that they'll put Seraphimon and Ophanimon in their or better yet Omegamon X. So what is your theory is on future cover in Digimon Tri 6.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while to take that next chapter, so that I'll think to know which one to choice and yet I hope I'll make another chapter when the Original DigiDestineds learn that TK have return. And also don't judge my sentence. If you do, read my profile on this website from what I type down so that you got a clearer understand from your point of views. So don't abuse my sentence or judging your personal native language, including mine, because I got one person who made a comment, I can't who, but it best to keep to yourself while you hate or like it. And yet like I said the next story is going to take a while to think about, so stay tune.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers**

 **It's has been a very long time, about almost a years and I'd deeply apologise because I'd got another story that I need to attend to from my delay. Anyway I'm back and this chapter is the longest since I did, knowing it's took me a while to think about it. Anyway, enjoy this moment.**

Chapter 7: The Ram and the Bull, Two Devas

"You were right, My Lord," said a deeply grovelling voice when he approach him, while his Master remain seat on his throne when he approach back from his mission report, "the Royal Knight, Omegamon/Omnimon are continually follow my footstep when he contact to the DigiDestineds about my returning from my lose data."

"Indeed," he agree with him with his wiser undertone voice, "knowing that Royal Knights was actually the DigiDestineds DNA partner since my report moment during my time, since I'd witness his momentum during that battle."

"If you were saying that the DigiDestineds use their Digimon as a lookout post to scout their perimeter scout in the Digital World?" his commander said to him. "That would give me disadvantage to us."

"Not actually," he replied to him, knowing that the DigiDestineds of Traits won't never give them a disadvantage. "The DigiDestineds job is too watch over the world, not security job. I know what I saw during my time. The agent, who call himself Gennai, to watch over the Digital World as protection, which I invest his mind to serve my bidding long ago before the DigiDestineds and ruined my plan since the moment I had enough of them. That's why I killed one of them."

"Yes," he hiss out to him, knowing he got picture from his head. "Knowing those kids are adult now, knowing they're still protecting the Digital World is their primary job. But clearly why the DigiDestineds would is still protecting the Digital World since, well, your Infection Empire."

Until an unknown ruler storm up from his throne in rage and anger that he usually once to control the Digital World, long ago when he walk down toward him in frustration method as his commander slightly walk away from him, knowing his master is not in a bad mood.

"I mean that the DigiDestineds did stop your democracy to gain unlimited power from your empire that you use to control before they're arrive, knowing you made an escape just to killed one of them when the rage and despair take place on the DigiDestineds from what did," he quickly said to him, knowing he shouldn't keep his mouth shut. "Knowing that every enemies did and lost during their period that was defeated the DigiDestineds."

As an unknown ruler is stop his frustration walk as he stop near in front of him, knowing he does have a point about the fallen Digimon were defeated by the DigiDestineds, long ago when he reminder to him.

"Here are the reminder from those when the DigiDestineds defeated them: Devimon, control the Black Gear. Etemon, made social network from his Dark Network. Myotismon, failed to hunt the 8th child as quest of power. The Dark Masters, who once defeated by the original DigiDestineds and later they return and defeated again. Diaboromon failed to master to control the Internet from his rampaging viral. The Emperor fail to rule from his anger and hate for failed to create a monster during his own empire. BlackWarGreymon seeks answer to know. Yukio Okinawa have fail to enter the Digital World from his consumed host. Daemon was seal in the Dark Ocean," he explain to him about all the enemy bosses were defeated by the DigiDestineds. "Knowing this, that, they're failed to destroy the DigiDestineds for gain power from each and every one of them that their own goal and destiny from their own privates goal."

"What about me?" he said to him, knowing he remember his defeated long ago by the DigiDestineds.

"You were prison since the DigiDestineds seal you and defeat you by fragment remain of your data and reborn into some more," he said to him when he look at his commander as a grotesque creature with the head of goat with black demon wings behind his back. "Knowing this remain data was defeated several years ago that you chose this basic form so that you going to get your revenge on them that, they defeated you. Remember your place that you still severe with me, knowing I am the one who savage your remain data from the forgotten path that you enter until I found you after the battle is over from their naked eyes. Once they learn you are return from your data, they need time to prepare to engage against you, knowing they thought they defeated you and yet remerge from the depth that you swimming in the forgotten path that you entered and never come back to restore your psychical form."

As the commander, remember his darkest forgotten path that knowing he remember when he did try to dissolve the DigiDestineds, their partners and destroyed the Crests that filled with different traits and emotion they having and clear he did destroy and yet he didn't destroy their hearts knowing they still got hope and their traits that make them determination that they never give up for their focusing and winning this battle.

"Base your anger, that you hated them so much that you could destroy them," he gesture his commander when a small pain from his reaction that almost fall down, when the commander quickly hold him.

"You sure that your body couldn't hold that pain of yours?" he ask him, when he carefully escorted to his throne.

"This body can hold longer since I encountered with few Digimon, that some blaster almost destroy my fragile since the DigiDestineds that nearly defeated and failed to destroy me since I fled," he replied while the escorted toward the throne, when he finally be seated from his endure of pain when he gassy raspy noise take place on him, knowing he can feel his power is growing weaker, but not yet dying.

"If they know you getting weak by the moment, than the rumour is true," he said to him by observing him. "Knowing that spread is continually across the land and the rest of the Digimon."

"I know that fate have install on them," he said to him, when his body is slowly heal to regeneration take place on his body that his fragile remain is still heal in progress. "I need more time before my unveil in the Digital World. Knowing those Digimon are scared and coward to allow the strong take place. And yet, I sense that the Sovereigns are begin their motive and planning their next assault."

"It got worse," he quickly said to him as a breaking news from his daily report. "I learn they're dispatch two of their Devas to the human world to sort many collective data as backup unit so that they will transverse their power to their true master so that they will have enough energy to stop you."

"Let them send their toys to do their dirty work, while the Tamers sort thing out for them," he said to him. "Knowing that Devas are nothing more than tools, legion of their master so that they're ready for face defeat against the Tamers. Clearly that they have no idea who's their true opponent is."

"Knowing their doing their works, rather their do ours," he hiss out.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The DigiDestineds have no choice but to league with the Tamers, when their time is ready for them that their protection is now over since they have no choice but to watch, observe them to learn their motive to see their difference from them, knowing that the Tamers got up hand against several few Digimon with playing cards as an attack boost on them. Knowing it give us advantage," he said to him about the DigiDestineds and the Tamers about their different motive.

"It would be," he agree with his master, knowing it would give them advantage against them. "So that they have no idea what in them."

"Yes," he said and agree with him. "Now, go back to the human world and finish the project you develop so that our plan are still on motive."

"What about Omegamon/Omnimon?" he worried on that Royal Knight who's keeping watch him and hunt him down like the hunter.

"Play with him and toy him knowing he will never follow with you," he told him and give further instruction to him. "Hoping you can buy him for some time, enough to make your own."

"As you wish My Lord," he obey to him when he walk away from for spilt second from the throne, while the unknown ruler remain to be seated, after his commander is gone for good, while the room is remain quite.

"You may come out now," he said to someone in this room, remain hidden in the shadow without notice as the shadow emerge out from a shadow.

"Did you really think that you could hidden from me from him?!" he exclaimed out with dark mature voice. "Clearly, I thought his data were destroy so many years ago by the DigiDestineds after they defeated the Dark Masters, knowing their fool for not seeing the blind within them."

"Of course," he solemn agree with him, "the DigiDestineds are blinded from their naked eyes from their suborn and continually focus on their main mission to secure the Digital Worlds. A reality that no mere mortal of a human cannot see their main objective: observe from their blindness and learn their vital mistaken. That clearly their eyes are not see during their investigation and may learn their mistake since what happen when they learn Myotismon return and reborn as a newly level into something more and deadly from what I'd seen."

"Clearly that dead vampire can never stay dead," he replied out to him. "I won't except that he can be data mortal, knowing he use one human as a host as a living puppet. Like string to do his bidding."

"Clearly he got it wrong," he said to him.

"Indeed," he agree with him. "Now he is gone forever, we work to do. Moment ago, you said to me that he is return and yet he never age, never turn into one of the kids into adult and yet he somehow transport here without knowing and yet you learn it something to do with his Digivice that make him appear. How?"

"I do not know," he answer out to him, knowing he find more clue to know why Hope's Digivice have somehow enter though time and space. "Although his time was supposed to be older, not immortal young. Besides if he is here, than I know what he come for."

"His partner," he quickly educate from his logical guess that he know that boy got one gaol to reunited with his partner.

"Exactly," he said to him when he notice a sinister growl on him, knowing he know one purpose that he know what he's going to do on a boy. "I understand you wanted him as your revenge. You forget that boy got Hope from his trait and led to his victor and his lose. After I savage your remained data and transform you into something more and more powerful from the other one."

"You save my life, knowing I own your debt. I know my pain, but I want him as my revenge since he did to me," he almost yell out to him and carefully knowing his master is mastering on Infection Digimon that his words are very wise and more dangerous from what he heard about him.

"I know what he did to you," he gentle calm him down. "But rest ashore you, that one day you will get your revenge on him. But not yet, let him make weak and suffer from my battle against the Devas and then his old enemy who thought he was destroy long ago."

"Yes," he hiss out to him by clench his fist together so that he can get his revenge on one single DigiDestineds, The DigiDestineds of Hope.

"Now," he quickly him. "I got some other task for you, and yet I need something for me that something for my requiring."

"Name the price so that I can find something for you," he obey to him by kneel down to him when a smile dread upon the unknown ruler that he want something to begin his creation.

* * *

Back in the human world, since Takato and Henry have finish their camping trip to get some relax and have some fun, knowing it's part of the school programme, but many children enjoy their camping trip since they believe is school is over and over is what they like. Takato, Henry and Rika are trying to find more clues about that Devas said the one who destroy the Highest Ranks and yet they didn't find any clue whatsoever knowing they're reach a dead end, except they learn that the company are going to develop some new Digimon cards if their hunch is correct, they're might create that one card, hoping they find the link of this matter, knowing the Tamers are DigiDestineds and DigiDestineds is too protect the Digital World and their home.

Takato friends, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri who know that Digimon are now real since they're witness WarGrowlmon/MetalGrowlmon after they defeated the first Devas, the Tiger. But that is a weeks ago before another one and a third one is none other a Rooster of the 12th Devas. His friends, Kazu and Kenta have search their cards collection and found no cards was also known as The Highest Ranks since they're keep looking. They could go to toward the Card Shop, but they're won't spend another yen/money to buy a whole box sets to buy so many packs at the same time. So they decided to sit this one out, hoping they can save enough yen/money to buy a new cards collection, hoping they will get one cards they needed so that Tamers have learn what that Snake Devas said to them in subway station.

But, they learn that the company are still develop before they release in packs and box set or even new improve starter decks so that they can buy them and hoping to they will find the one card they been looking, so they decide to wait and prentice so that they can buy them.

Meanwhile, Takeru/TK are still business at the family bakery and yet he did a good job to look after the family bakery while Takato still at his friends place, but sometime he too is helping the family bakery that some his dad or his mum was not-well from their illness so that the bakery are did a great job to look after the bakery. Takeru is wondering why would Takato is speaking to Henry and this girl name Rika are secretly talking about everything about Digimon and yet he notice something is not right when he overheard from them about company, Sovereigns and the Highest Ranks from what he heard from them. Takeru/TK need more clues and answer to know everything what know about it and yet, hoping he will find answer what he's looking for. But still, he's going to keep an eye on Takato, hoping he will find answer what he need.

Meanwhile, the company where the DigiDestineds, older DigiDestineds are still develop their company to make sure that their success is 100% but unknown to Matt and Tai and the others that Sora got a call from an old friend Kari/Hikari who working at Takato's school when a secret shock take place on her that she learn that TK/Takeru have somehow return, un-age, un-everything since she learn from her depth, but she need more prove, hoping she can come around to her place so that she will learn that TK/Takeru, the missing DigiDestineds and a friends have return once more.

But all seem perfect since the Deva were destroy, knowing they dealt three of them, but they're not sure that any more of them, if they find one and hoping they'll need answer from one of them, will give out the answer from any one of them.

Once everything is well when Henry's father, Janyu 'Tao' Wong from his apartment when he's doing his work, well, paperwork to keep his family is safe knowing he's from Hong Kong, that he decided to spend a new life in Japan, as a loving family of fathering with two boys and two girls and loving husband to his beloved wife. Tao Wong, enjoy his new life at his home that he's still busying at his apartment, knowing he's looking after his youngest children Suzie Wong, the smallest and youngest of the family knowing she's 3 or 4 years old and she barely to understand those words, but she still learning to gain more words on her.

Once he's still busying at his work office to sort thing out knowing he have an excellent life. When suddenly he heard a phone call, that it ringing which it was odd on him, but he believe it a local who made an unknown call for making mistake, which all people did from their mistaken. Or it must his son, who make a call to him whatever reason, but he don't remember someone is making a phone call toward his apartment knowing his children got his phone number, including his wife. Unless, when his hunch got a theory when he heading toward a phone at the main corridor when he pick up and he said:

"Hello?"

Until the message have been receive.

" _Mr. Wong,"_ he respond called take place on a phone. _"It's has been a long time, since I'd call you for term ago."_

Until a shock on him when Mr. Wong almost recognise his voice for some time. "Shibumi!" he exclaimed out to him. "I told you, you never contact to me ever again."

" _What? No, long time you know seen old friend?"_ he playing to him on the other side of the phone. _"Honestly Tao, you becoming ruder every single day."_

"Listen," he respond to him. "I told you, I'm not coming back at the company. Knowing my time is now well over, I'm married man with wife and kids to look after them."

" _I know that your family is main important to you,"_ he said to him on the phone. _"Listen, they want you back that your experiment is working since they told me about a weeks ago. Knowing your project is making a certain reaction, but, please they want you back so that they help the programme in the system."_

"I already told them that the system is still functional since I told them," he replied and explain to him about his project, long ago before he decided to quit. "Why would they want me back?"

" _Tao,"_ Shibumi said to him to hold his measurement for few second. _"I understand that the project is work perfectly, but, something is not right since they told me about it. That . . . the experiment on your project was somehow involve during that time. That's why they want me to call you on warm about something. Please Tao, they want you come back to reschedule on your project so that they can find the source on your working, hoping they're find the clue what happen during weeks ago."_

A pressure take place on Tao Wong, when few sweat on him, knowing he was there, at the company to research the Digital Life Form base on his project to find more about Digimon since he and his partner, Izzy were finding more clues to know about the Digital World since Izzy told him he was member of the DigiDestineds of Knowledge, before he become member of the Company when he became the head of the Hypnos to isolate and location to learn more about Digimon and find it rare Digimon was never existent in the Digital World, before he decided to quit and find a better life, to look after his families when he exhale out from his mouth when he finally said to him.

"There is a work project on my desk, that I still have it, before I move on," he said to him. "Tell Izzy, to rearrange the correct date to come here and met me in different coordinate so that I phone him when the time right."

" _I'm sure that Izzy would mind at all,"_ he please to hear. _"Anyway, I better get going because I got something that involve with the company. You know what I mean?"_

"I sure that the company will stay up," he said to him that he know that company will remain secret and remain protecting. "And also that the Monster Maker from what you and Izzy and few others will make sure that network is well in hand."

" _Of course, knowing that Daigo trust us since the DigiDestineds took over the company, knowing Mr. Ishida keep a watchful eye on the company and the people who work for him,"_ Shibumi said to him. _"Anyway, I tell Izzy everything so that he can connect you, when you are ready."_

"Thank," he obliged to him. "I'll be ready when the time is right," until he decided to put down the phone and take a few breath on him, knowing thing are not looking so good at all.

Tao Wong work that company for very long time, since Daigo, one of the Original DigiDestineds was way before Crest DigiDestineds take his place. He trust Daigo everything about the project and keeping will intact since everything change that they decided to make Project: Monster Maker, a Top Secret file so that anyone would take interesting, right before Izzy and the rest of the DigiDestineds about that project, they decided to keep their project as a remain secret, so that no one can't find more about that project, so they decided to make non-existence profile so that no one can't get their hand or some other company from their sneaky hand to get it. Once Tao is getting deep relaxation, when someone is approaching him.

"Dad?"

Tao look at his right hand side and see his own Henry who just coming back from home, when Tao look at him. Henry is wondering why his dad is acting strange lately since he just coming back home knowing something is not right.

"Is everything okay?" he said to him, knowing he seem sweating since he come back home when he ask him. "I notice that you kind of sweating since I got here, is everything okay?"

Tao look at his son, knowing he's young and gain more experience, knowing Tao love his family, including his own children who love him the most of it since he told his children to watch out over each other and learn their mistake and understand the value for being a family. He know that his son is 11 and friend to another boy name Takato that both of them are good friend, but Tao don't mind to have a son who made a friend since he keep playing Digimon computer games all day along but he's very glad to have a friend on his youngest son.

"It's nothing," he replied and lied to him that he doesn't want his youngest expose or getting involve from what happen. "It's just that I got bad day that's all."

"I see," Henry seem understand from his father well, knowing that his father is acting really strange lately. "Must be a bad crowd since you talking to someone on the phone."

"Withheld number," he quickly said to him. "Unknown number that I don't know who that number is. Must be someone who call in by mistake, so I told someone about the wrong detail."

"I get it," Henry have clear understand, knowing some people made mistake from their misdial, which it was accidental from what all people.

"Anyway, how we going out for a walk, is that alright to you?" Tao ask his son, knowing he and his son were getting along each other, when Henry smile at him.

"Sure," he accept his dad offer, so that both man are going out on a walks to get some fresh air too smooth their level. "But first one thing, I did to get thing.

"Um . . . sure," he said to him in little confuse, while he waiting his son, whatever he's looking for some particular reason. But he love his son and the rest of his family, that he still love them.

* * *

Later at the local card shop store, a kid, who is a same age on Takato and Henry with tan colour, brown eyes, dark brown hair, wearing number 7 logo light grey t-shirt, dark grey jean with pale black and blue trainers and also he have 7 seven orange cap when he just coming out from a local shop for buying another Digimon cards, knowing it's still number one produce around world since it was publish long ago to attract many kids, teen or even adult who's interesting to buy those cards to feel what it kind to become a DigiDestineds and to be a champion of them.

One kid, who just come out and quickly open it knowing he is very excited to open it, hoping, he'll find the card everyone talk about it, knowing that cards is extreme rare, when he learn or over heard that the company are making another cards batch, hoping they'll make that card, knowing their hope will never fade away.

"Alright," he pray to himself from his good luck when he look at them. "Here I go," as he swipe and look at his new pack and see: Potion, Seadramon, Re-fuel, Birdramon, Double Evolution/Shinka, Swam Data and Revival Data. "Aw man, I still don't have it. Although, I got two very rare cards, which I got lucky which it fine, knowing that Revival Data and Double Evolution/Shinka is very rare, well, secret rare if you ask me, but still, no card is the one everything is talking about it. But still, I'll wait on new packs, I hope that they're make that cards."

Until, just before he's about to make his move when he accidently bump into someone when he drop his collect cards when he exhale and slightly shock to see his cards on the floor.

"Sorry about that," he quickly apologise to that person, when lower himself down by kneel down and quickly pick up his cards, until he notice. "Huh?" he look at one card and see group of Digimon is helping one Digimon which it's odd to see an unknown cards. "That's odd, I never seen that cards before in my life. But, too me, I don't like this cards. Huh?" he look at the cards texts on further detail, " 'Search one cards from your deck and place on top, but, you can activates once per turn. Also you can remove this card from play and draw two cards from my deck.' What kind texts is that? Oh, well, I guess I don't want it after all."

* * *

Henry and his father have decided to take a walk in a park to get some fresh air, knowing Henry's father need some fresh air since what happen today must have caught some minor reaction since Mr Wong's got some unknown 'wrong number' knowing that Henry have no idea that his dad was usually work at the company long ago.

Henry did bring his Digimon partner Terriermon with him, 'pretend' to be a stuff animal so that his father won't involve of this. Hopefully that his sister will make a sudden reaction to know what happen to 'Princess Terriermon.'

Henry father, Mr Wong is having some difficult mean since Shibumi said to him earlier about his project. Could his project is somehow work? Knowing he haven't seen him for every too long. Of course he remember Mr. Ishida is now the head of the company for a long time since Daigo was usually work at the company since he inherit his company to him to make his company pound. Of course his company is well over success without any inferring since the company got their own little mouse or two that Shibumi is one of them and he is the best to know everything about every detail and give them information to them. Mr Wong sure miss that company with Izzy and everything, including Shibumi. But he was still wondering to know that project is still function from what he think about it. It doesn't make any sense at all. When Henry look at him.

"Something wrong?" Henry ask his dad.

"Oh nothing," he replied and lies to his own son. "It's just a deeply thought that's all."

"I see," Henry is not satisfied from what his own father on about when he want to ask him about something that he trying to ask him. "Um . . . . Dad?"

"Yes, Henry?" Mr Wong ask him.

"I just wanted to ask that if there is a rumour from what you heard about it." Henry ask him, knowing if his dad knows something from his theory.

"What kind of rumour are you talking about?" Mr Wong is not sure from what his son said to him.

"You know," Henry make an example to him. "Digimon cards that many people want to know about that one card everyone talk about it, before the new Digimon packs come along, that you may heard of it?"

Mr Wong is having a deep thought when he place his finger onto his chin from his deep thought from what his son talk. Mr. Wong belief remember from what Matt said to him about Digimon cards that Matt refuse to talk about it, except he did spoke to him very little before he decided to leave. "Well, nothing from what I'd think about it," he said to him. "Ideally that I have no idea if they're ever produce that cards."

"So you heard of it?" Henry is getting one step that his father does know something.

"Internet," he replied to him. "I did a small check that there is a rumouring whisper to us all that if the company are making to design that cards. Knowing that cards is one of the rarest card in all in Digi-monster Tamers."

"I guess that could make sense," Henry was hoping that his father may know something about it that his plan is may got a little backfield from what he on about it.

When suddenly an unknown boy is approach Henry and his father when he ask him. "Excuse me?" he ask them nicely.

"Yes?" Henry ask him.

"I'm sorry to break up on your family moment, but um . . . did you have any Digimon cards with you?" he ask him by rubbing his hair from his sudden nervous reaction.

"Well, yes I do," Henry replied to him. "I got it with me, so why did you ask for it?"

"Well, I thought we could trade on some of yours that um . . . my buddy, Kazu refuse to use some of his cards," he roughly explain to him. "So . . . I was wonder to know any cards that you don't need for a trade. If that okay to you?"

Mr. Wong look at his son. "Well son?"

"Well," Henry is having a few second thought. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

"Alright," he cheer out to himself.

"Here, hold this would you?" Henry give Terriermon to his dad, that he's pretending to be a stuff animal. "Thank," when Henry got his own Deck Box from his pocket to see which cards it suitable. "Now let see . . ." he look at his cards to see something suitable to get rid of get that some cards are not perfect to him. "How about . . . . This one?" he show the boy a card called Disk Function #1.

"No, I got few of them," he replied to him. "That card is very use to me, since I use it."

"Okay . . ." he look back at it again. "What about this?" he show him a monster called Soulmon in mix with Bakemon wearing a wizard-type hat.

"Hmm," he look at the card. "Nope, sorry, I'd got dozen of them, knowing this card got good ability."

"Well, that card give me a creep," Henry look at that card, knowing he find it that card is spooky from his concern. "Also let see," he look back again to see one of them that he does like when his Father said to him.

"How about your repeat cards?" Mr Wong said to him. "I remember you got few of them at home, knowing that cards is one of the few rare cards."

"Oh yeah," Henry started to remember from what his father on about. "I got some repeat card with me as backup. I must forgotten about that," he quickly close his deck box and put it away and got out another one with repeat, repeat that any children who wanted them. "Let see . . ." he look at it again. "How about this?" he show the boy a card called Finish Blow, a powerful spell.

"Whoa, that card is one of the few rarest!" he exclaimed to him. "How did get that rarest card?"

"Well, a few luck," Henry replied to him. "Besides, I got three, so you can this card, knowing this card got some awesome ability knowing this cards is very good that all player can use it."

"Wow, that cards got some wicked ability, knowing that card got some major comeback," a boy exclaimed to see that card. "Although this card that I'm trying to get rid of it. I had that card for a little while, knowing this card is hard to use it," he show him Henry that card with Digimon that they're some kind of exploring.

"Never seen that card before," Henry admit to him that he never seen that card before.

"Yeah I know," he totally agree with him. "But the text is very complex when it said: 'Search one card from your deck and place on top of it, you can use once per turn. Also, you can remove and draw two cards your deck.' That card is dose make any sense at all."

"Yeah, you're right," Henry have to admit to him. "But still, this card may come in handy to me. I'll take it."

"Sure," he give him that card. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he obliged to him. "And also, here," he give that kid a powerful card to him.

"Wow, thanks you," he thank him. "I'd promise to look after it."

"Sure do," Henry accept his promise to him.

"Well, see you," he goodbye to them when a boy quickly a move when Mr. Wong look at his son."

"Why that card?" he ask him. "I'd never seen that card before in my life, since I'd look at you massive pile of Digimon card collection that some of them on the floor."

"The truth is that card give me a theory to know more about that cards," Henry answer out to him. "Beside this card was never develop that I'd saw many cards. But this one is very new one and very odd from what they have texting."

"I have to agree on you," Mr Wong admit and agree with his son when he example that card. "This card could be however a fake, knowing there several rumour on the news about fake Digimon cards that continually spread the channel that the company was furious when they arrested few people for making a pirate cards. Which you head about it, right?"

"Yeah, I did heard the news about," Henry does remember now since he heard a new long ago. "I did check my cards that none of them were not pirate cards." He remember when he check all his cards to make sure that none of them were fake or misprinted when the company said to all Digimon-player to check on their cards from fake or pirate cards knowing that many cheap artist drawing them to manipulate and tricking children, teem or even adults as well to get their hands on them. "But this card is look very real and very well texture detail and excellent cleanse. I'll check it later to see any more about it."

"Great idea," Mr Wong agree with his son when Henry put away that card onto his spare deck when Tao give him back his 'stuff toy,' Terriermon and continually walking from their moment fresh air.

* * *

Meanwhile later, a mystery person who arrive back at the hideout, the one who 'accidently' bump into one of random child while back when a person return hideout. It already remove it coat and hat and keep monitoring by checking on laptop to see what the company are to do next since a person keep look at it. On the desk table, a multiple files with the DigiDestineds, the Original to see older feature that see Tai, Sora and the others as well.

"Soon," said a person who said to itself. "Soon, I will find more about that company and find it out more about that cards everyone talk about it. That card I give to him, will spread across in different to find the Tamer."

A person who type down of a personal laptop and see the main screen on the company where the DigiDestineds work there.

"I know that company got some secret. But I won't spread it across the news globe that they'll find my hideout and yet," a person got up from his deck chair and approach toward the file on Yamato/Matt Ishida, the head of the company. "I wonder what else you have been hiding. I know there something within you and yet, what else do you have? Like you don't want to talk, what else you have been hiding rather not telling Yamato/Matt Ishida?"

* * *

Later elsewhere in the park that Henry is still at the park that he and his father went to their separate way that Henry's father have decided to went back home for the time moment. Henry did told his father he'll catch up later for the time being so that he'll be home for a little while or so. Henry have found children playground when he sit down at the children slide and look at unknown card from that kid said to him.

"Did you think that card was a fake or so?" Terriermon finally speak to him, knowing he's just pretend to be a stuff animal without getting him involve.

"I don't know Terriermon," Henry admit to him. "This card however could be a fake or so knowing I'd heard a news about fake Digimon cards since the company give them a warning. But his card is clear, and excellent detail and texture but the text is odd and misunderstanding from what I don't make of it."

"Maybe it is a sneak preview or a clear fake card?" Terriermon make a suggestion to him.

Henry sigh out to him. "I'd guess you're right." Until he got an idea. "Wait a second," he got his now his Digivice- D-ark- in green and white when he try it in a theory matter.

"You suggesting you try to sort it with your D-ark? Terriermon verified to him.

"It is the only way to be certain," he answer to him when he sort that card into his D-ark when suddenly a card have somehow transforming when a little glow light appear from him and his Digimon partner when that card is now transform into a blue cards, just like the one Takato got in cleanse blue colour with small Digital Monster with small square-like yellow at the centre as well, when he exclaimed and shock to see that unknown is a Blue Card. He remember when Takato is using it when his Growlmon have somehow Digivolve into his Ultimate-level to take down one of the Devas, the Tiger.

"I don't believe it," Henry sigh out that card is a Blue Card.

"It is Henry," Terriermon said to him in exclaimed voice. "You got a blue card!"

"But how?" Henry is asking so many question from what he want to know. "How come that unknown card into a Blue Cards? It doesn't make sense at all."

"Maybe we can ask Takato to know about it?" Terriormon make a suggestion to him, knowing he too got a Blue Card when he use against the First Devas they're encountered few days ago since what happened.

"I don't know about that Terriermon," Henry is not sure that Takato have no zero information to know how did he acquiring a Blue Card since what happen that he too haven't got a clue as well. "Beside this Blue Card, meaning you can reach into your Ultimate-level."

"About time I need some upgrade," Terriermon said to him. "So that I can use my new firepower or new fancy equipment against the Devas. I'd wonder I got ask Takato to know my Ultimate-level when he's going to drawing me into my Ultimate-level."

"Perhaps not," said Henry, knowing Takato is still busying to look after Guilomon and that new kid name Takeru/TK. But still he's wondering about to learn more about him since he's just arrive since he's working at Takato's family bakery. But first: he look back at the Blue Card and see what else inside that card.

"So what's now?" Terriermon ask him to know what happen next since he got the special Blue Card when Henry is having deep thought knowing that Blue Card –

* * *

"What?" Takato freak out from his loud exclaimed voice from what Henry said to him when he come around. "You actually got a Blue Card?!" he exclaimed out again when he's wearing a traditional baker getup when he's outside of his family bakery.

"Well yeah," he acknowledge since he told him about what happen today.

"And you say that kid got the wired odd-card that none of them have never heard of it?" Takato continually said to him.

"Well, he did say he's use it for a little while," he replied to him. "I'll ask him to know why he got it, after we done trade one of our cards to rush him, just to ask when he said to him another kid who's in dark grey shirt with yellow large zigzag with olive short he's wearing and he's live in different that's less further up since he's arrive."

"Man," he almost whine out. "It's going to take a forever to know who got it in the first. I remember that some cards were fake since I'd heard a new long ago. Are you sure this is an actual Blue Card?"

When Henry got out his Blue Card, knowing this is no joke that surprise Takato in one bit at all.

"Okay, I'd take that back," Takato said to him. "Anyway, did you check or find out any spurious lately?" he ask him.

"No," he replied. "I did search my card again and I'd found nothing whatsoever including website knowing there is a rumour from what we know about it. Knowing its lead toward a dead end."

"Actually, Rika did said to me on the other day," Takato said to him about Rika personal information when Henry look at him including Terriermon as well, knowing their Tamers to find more about the Highest Ranks.

"What did she say to you?" Henry ask him, knowing he want to know.

"Not much," he explain to him. "She did say to me that she know the owner name Mr. Ishida, the head of the company called Digi-Cards."

"The foundation of Digimon Cards when they develop so many cards?" Henry said to him when he rose his eye brow up.

"She said to me that company got some secret that she haven't got a clue to know why that company got some secret from what everyone talk about," he said to him. "Later she told this, Mr Ishida refuse to speak out on that cards, everyone talk about it. She's haven't told the name on that cards. She guess that cards could be Highest Rank, but only theory matter."

"Huh." Henry finally get the piece he need when he place his finger on his chin. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" Takato is little bit confusing.

"Highest Ranks," he clarified to him. "The company got a card called Highest Rank, knowing that card could be solution from what that Devas said, the one who destroyed the Highest Rank."

"That the answer we need to know," Takato exclaimed out. "But we can't enter that company knowing its got excellent security measurement. Does any of your family knows about it?"

Henry nod sideway that's none of his family have no zero information on that company. Except he didn't know that his father was working that company long ago before he got an excellent life for the time being when a disappoint feature on Takato face that not even his family have no information about that company. When Takeru/TK approach him and call him and wear the same getup like Takato. TK/Takeru is going to play low-profile to keep an eye on them, knowing they're still taking about Digimon and also the highest ranks.

"Takato," he said to him. "Your parents need you."

"On my way," he quickly respond to him, when Takeru/TK walk back inside the Takato's family bakery. Just before he went back inside his home when Henry quickly halt him for time being.

"Did you any more detail on him?" Henry ask him.

"Nothing much, just some nightmare he's having," Takato replied to him.

"What kind of nightmare?" Henry ask him.

"Not sure," said Takato. "One minutes he was asleep and then he got a nightmare for some reason that I have no idea whatsoever. But like you said that I'm keeping an eye, and also he did an amazing job to working at my family bakery like an actual apprenticeship."

"Was there anything that he's hiding?" Henry want more detail to him, just like Rika. But not actual tomboy Rika. Just he's curiosity for the time being.

Takato did a nod sideway that he haven't found any hidden object that's inside from him. "Sorry, there's no clue or any hidden object from him. I'll try to find more about him. Also, we're talk another time to find more detail on that card you telling me about. So see you," he quickly rush back toward inside his family bakery.

"See you later," he goodbye to him when he watch his friend inside the family bakery. Leaving him and Terriermon, alone, outside at Takato's place. Henry is having a deep thought to know what Takato has said during his conversation with Rika few while ago. What does it mean? What else does the company have, rather not telling? Does the company knows about the highest ranks? There so many question and answer that he need know. If he need more information about the highest rank, hoping the company will realise that cards everyone talk about it.

* * *

Later that day, Takato along with Henry and Rika are begin their search after Takato done his work at his family home. All three Tamers are continually searching when Henry did said to them about a boy who gave him and give him a detail describe when they found another boy who told him about that cards when he giving out a detail of another boy wearing green shirt and pale grey short when they found him. All those clue and detail to know that how that card was never print knowing every Digi-Tamers know about Digimon card pirate was illegal, very illegal since the company warn them long ago. But, their task is too find the right person who hold that card that they need more question that never been solve, knowing they need answer hoping they will find it.

They talk so many kids in different direction and ask to know who give it to him, until one of them said to them that a boy who have number 7 logo t-shirt with orange cap on him and he live in different that's one block from there. So they're getting a train that is a quickest route to there, hoping they will find a kid with an orange cap with number 7 logo on it. Until they found that kid with a orange cap who playing Digimon with his friends when they approach him.

"Excuse me?" Takato ask him when the boy look at him and of course Rika.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he replied to him.

"We're just wanting to know how you got that card," Takato ask him. "You know the odd-looking card since you got it from the store?"

"The odd-looking card?" a kid said to him in less confuse, "oh that!" he exclaimed out that he remember that card that he got it from a shop. "I remember that card when I'd just come out from a shop when I open it. You know that cards everyone talk about it."

"Ah-huh, sure, then what happen?" Rika is getting less bored, but also what's to know how that card was never printed in the first place.

"Well for start, I didn't get it, except two secret rare that I'd got and yet some guy accidently bump into me when I pick up my card on the floor, when suddenly an unknown mystery card appear out of nowhere," he explain to them on that day. "I thought they're usually 7 card inside until I saw the mystery 8th card that appear out of nowhere and yet this card wasn't even in the list."

The Tamers were little bit surprise when they look at each other, knowing that mysterious 8th card, normally there usually 7 card inside one pack, but the mysterious 8 is the one thing they need to know about it when they look at each other.

"Can you describe that person you bump into exactly?" Henry ask him.

"Not much," he quickly answer to him. "All I'm getting a guy wearing a coat and hat without seeing. Also I did a colour a less dark blond hair from what I'm make of it."

"You are certain about it?" Takato ask him in more clarification to him.

"Afraid so," he acknowledge to him. "That's all from I'd saw."

"Okay, thank you ask about it. Sorry for ruining your game in your time being," Henry thank him when the Tamers begin their walk, leaving a kid in bitter confuse.

"Well sure," a kid said in less confusing, but Henry does have a point about playing game for the time being when he continually play a game with his friend.

Meanwhile, Takato and his friends, Rika and Henry have decide to walk back to their hometown, when they ride on a train, to escort them back, when Rika said to them about the detail from what that kid said to them.

"Do you think that kid was right about that guy who give him that card?" Rika ask him when she cross her arm together. "It's does make any sense at all."

"Yeah," Takato begin to make sense. "That guy must have the one who give him that Blue Card. Knowing that Blue Card is one a kind."

"For started I know that how did you manage to acquiring that card?" Rika ask Takato about that special Blue Card.

Takato is having a deep thought that he try to remember how he had that special Blue Card since they encountered the first Devas.

"The truth is I don't know how I got it," he admitted to her from his confession. "Knowing that card got belong to that unknown person from my theory and I did remember seeing card on the floor before I head home when I pick I saw called Friend To Offer."

"What wired odd name," Rika find it less disgust about that card name.

"Yeah, that card was wired when I look at the texture said 'If you had more than one monster on the field, exchange their attack power until the end phase'," he continually explain to them by definition of a card that Takato found.

"That is a lame text detail from what I'd heard about it," Rika is find dis-comfortable from what she learn about it from Takato advice.

"Yeah that text was sound was little bit lame," Takato admit to Rika knowing that card was little bit odd. "But still, we need more detail to know about it, otherwise we'll reach a dead end."

"Maybe we could just asking that company so that they will notice about it," Henry is making a suggestion knowing that company make excellent Digimon cards.

"Yeah right," Rika is now conformable, knowing she find it that company is giving her some issue she dealt with it in the past.

"Rika," Henry said to her. "It is the only logical explanation to know more about that card since we learn about pirate card since they give out a warning about pirate copy."

Rika is make a complete stare at him. Although he does have a point about pirate Digimon cards since she heard the news about it long ago when she did check her cards that's thankfully she didn't have any pirate cards on her. Until she admit a defeat.

"Fine," she said to him in admit defeat. "We're go to the company. And just remember I got some issue with them so don't stale on me, okay?" she warm about her issue in the past.

"We won't," Takato promise to her that he won't say a word to her about her issue she have knowing that Rika knows something about that company long ago when she did ask them about that cards was never develop long ago that's she want answer us.

"You better be," Rika said to him, knowing this investigation she's not uncomfortable, when she look at the train window, when Takato laugh out nervously from what said.

As for Henry when he look back that blue cards, knowing they're still unanswered to know who could build such that card, knowing this card wasn't develop since Takato got that card since they're battle the first Devas few days ago, and yet this card. Why would someone build that card? Knowing it's doesn't make any sense at all knowing that kid said about a man who have blonde hair from what he describe, and yet this blonde man could be a lead and answer from what he's looking for, and telling him about that blue card. And why he create it for good reason at all. Knowing there so many question that's need answering.

* * *

Back at Takato's family bakery. TK/Takeru is wondering to know where Takato is. Knowing he's taking such a long a time. Despite he's still working at the family bakery knowing that Takato's parents were very pleased to have him since they're found him in their doorstep few while ago, knowing they're very please to have him as an apprentice to him, knowing TK/Takeru did an excellent job to help out. But still, he's wondering to know what Takato is up do. Ever since he saw him along with his friends, Henry and that girl who call Rika along with Kazu, Kenta and Jeri along with their Digimon, but only three of them, Guilomon, Terriermon and little one name Calumon, knowing that both of them are official DigiDestineds, but he's not sure about that girl name Rika that she could be DigiDestineds. Either way, there so many question that need to be answer to know what's happened at his room. But still, he need to know what Takato and Rika said to them about their conversation. Last time, when he overheard them about the company when a silent shock take place on him when he learn that the head of the company was actually his brother, Matt/Yamato Ishida. That he have no idea that his brother is now the head of the company. Could it be that his Digivice have somehow transport him into the future? It's possible and yet he need more prove as he know it. Knowing he is not Ken or Izzy from his public theory. He need more answer as soon as possible so that this is future not the past. He secretly got out his Digivice and look at the screen and see nothing, not a blip. He's hoping that Patamon's egg will return, knowing he's still miss him, since what happen in the Digital World was totally unforgettable since he saw him in his dream, the one he witness the death of Seraphimon.

But still he's wondering to know why Takato is taking so long, unless that he got something rather than helping with his family. He put his Digivice inside his pocket when he approach back and see Takato's parents Mr and Mrs Matsuki, Takehrio and Mie, that's he's still wearing the usual getup as bakery when he said to them.

"Takato is taking his time."

"Well, you know Takato," said Mr Matsuki, while busying making beard. "He's always got something else to do with hanging around with his friend like I don't know playing Digimon cards."

"Now dear," Mrs Matsuki said to him. "Making friend is very important like the time when he got a crush on a girl name Jeri."

"Well, I have to admit that he got a secretly crush wish that we don't tell him about it," Takehrio agree with her, while still making those beards. "Besides, I'm sure that Takato will turn up, eventually."

"He's been gone for an hour and a half," said TK/Takeru. "I know he is your only son at all, knowing he is great kid."

"True," Mie agree with him. "But here is the truth, we're try to have another child, so that Takato would love to get a sibling, but we try so many hard, until nothing of the result. So that we're decided to sit this one out from me and my husband agree long ago."

"No wonder Takato got no sibling, but he did made some friends," Takeru/TK said. That he realise that Takato was the only child of the family. True it was sad since any kid who get lonely without any brother or sister to play or even overprotection. He reminded himself when Matt/Yamato usually overprotect against certain bully when he was young when his brother fought them off and cover himself with bruise and few minor cuts before his mum spotted them. But still he's wondering to know why his brother is now the head of the company, knowing it doesn't make any sense at all.

"I'd agree since he make some friend from his time," Mr Matsuki have to agree with him. "Despite he was lonely for some time, but his friends are like brother to them."

"I see," Takeru/TK is getting curious for only few second from what Takato's parents said about friends are becoming their brother-in-arms, that would explain why Takato is the only child to their family. Once he's getting so many facts when he got an idea, if it is work when he said to them. "Um . . . forgive me on my excessive, that um . . . is it alright I can take break for moment? Because I'd work so hard to keep your family bakery on going for I'd don't know a while, I'd think. So it is alright to have break for this moment, if it is alright to you?"

Once he said to them in fully understandable when a smile take place on Takato's parents, when Mrs Matsuki said to him.

"Of course, you do," she acknowledge to him. "You deserve a well earn break since you work very hard to look after the bakery while Takato went to school and went camping for only few days. What do you say dear?" she look at her husband, "say we give him a well earn break for his hard working to look after the family bakery?"

"Of course, he can deserve it," he quickly replied to him. "Take an hour break that you deserve a well earn break."

"You mean it?" Takeru/TK is somehow surprise from their reaction to him.

"You course you do," Mrs Matsuki said to him in confirm statement to him. "You deserve it. Knowing you work so hard to help us, so now you deserve a well earn break for your hard work with you."

Once Takeru/TK can relax now from his surprise feature when he undo a knot from his apron when he quickly heading toward the stairs to get his new improvement cap when Mie give it to him while ago in the local store that's sell so many cap. Thankfully she pick a perfect cap, just for him. After few second later when he walk down the stairs with his new cap and walk outside the family bakery.

"See you," Takeru/TK said to them in goodbye feature to them.

"Don't stay much too longer, okay?" Mie remind him.

"Got it," he acknowledges to her when he make his move for taking his break. But the truth is that he need to find Takato important matter since his personal secret conversation with that girl name Rika and telling them about the highest ranks was Seraphimon was actually his missing partner. If he could him and confess to him that he's one of the original DigiDestineds, the DigiDestineds of Hope.

Takato, Rika and Henry along with their Digimon – Renamon and Terriormon got something in matter. When a new kind of threat have unleash from their hometown when Renamon quickly make a dash to protect Rika from their sensing from their most disturbing from what they have felt it, in fact, not just one of them, but two of them – an ox and a ram. Two Digimon have emerge out from an unknown fog since the moment Terriormon and Renamon have sense their presence.

The first Digimon was indeed a ram, white woolly fur with long twin curve horns on each side of its with a single horn at the top of its head. Its armour is like an ancient Chinese archer with Chinese symbols on it with pure red eyes on it. And it hold a weapon known as crossbows with golden single arrow on it.

The second was indeed an ox, black ox in sight muscular in red armour in golden brim in ancient Chinese letter on it with two golden horns with evil red eyes with sneer-evil look on it and wield two large swords on both hands. Both of them are animal-humanoid Digimon, half human and half animal and their name are Pajiramon and Vajramon and both of them are Ultimate-level Digimon, when Takato and Henry found out on their own Digivice.

"Not good," Takato look at them. "Two Digimon and they're both Devas."

"You're right," Henry agree with him when they see both of them are on a rampage and absorb so many CD and DVD like filter tank as they absorb it. "One Devas we can handle, but not two of them at the same thing. It's like buy one Digimon and one free card."

"Problem is our specialty," Rika quickly said out to them.

"Rika, both of them are Devas," Renamon quickly to said to her. "Knowing one of them we can handle but not two of them at the same thing."

"We need to do something before they'll absorb many objects as an energy filter," Terriormon quickly said to them, when he saw two Devas absorb more object and yet more rampage to the town itself.

"Any idea how to stop them?" Renamon said, that she's haven't got a clue how to stop them.

"Don't look at me," Terriormon quickly said. "I'd haven't got a clue whatsoever."

"Well, then," Takato said to them. "Let's give what's we got," he spoken out like a leader, when the other agree that they have no choice to stop them before madness take place when Renamon and Terriormon quickly rushing toward them when both Devas look at their direction and see both weak Digimon are coming toward them.

"Look at them, Pajiramon," Vajrimon said to his comrade in deep bellowing voice. "More puny Digimon to take care of."

"We don't have enough time for target practice," Pajiramon said to him in light understandable voice. "Our order is too absorb so many data and give it to our masters, so that they'll have enough strength to stop the One."

"I know that," Vajrimon replied out. "But first some slice and dicing to take over," he grips both hilt with his hands, knowing he want to fight, when Renamon and Terriormon are coming this way.

"For once, I'd agree on your pitiful exclusives," said Pajiramon and look two Digimon are coming toward them. "But still, we could use both as extant data for emergency backup. Besides, I don't want to miss my hunt!" As its cried out, knowing the fight have begun.

* * *

Takeru/TK walk out in the street from his amount of break, since he's been very helpful to work at Takato's place, knowing his family is very happy to have him as an apprentice for past weeks or months that he couldn't remember how long he's been working for. But still, there's so many questions that need to be answer to know what happen on that day. If he an figure what happened long ago before he got to there world, so that he need to know what happen in the past, before he got here in the first place.

He look so many shops couple while ago and see many children goes in bought those Digimon cards. He could buy one so that he can try to find a deck that he like when Kazu and Kenta taught him about Digimon cards with unique ability. The facts is that most of them were real effect that he was there in the Digital World long ago such as Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Master and his greatest fear and his enemy, Devimon. That's Digimon he never forgets knowing that Digimon that's give him emotional scar since he was there when he was 8. He's hoping they're did putting him into some cards, if it is then, he'll rip completely.

"Man, Takato," he said to himself as disappointment, "I know you got something important, like spend so many cards. But still, it was interesting that I want it to play, but maybe some other times, if Takato agree on that matter," he continually in the street, when he have a second thought. "And yet, this woman who come to their store, she's seem familiar to me when she got there."

What Takeru/TK on about when about few days ago when a customer is entering Takato's place for getting some beards or rolls, knowing their place is best selling that's sell homemade beard that's make customer most attractive. A customer is looking at so many beard and rolls at the same time when Takeru/TK approach out from the kitchen with handful of beard when he carry out when he notice there is a customer when he greet to that customer who happen to be a woman, a woman with orange hair, when a customer look at him when a shock takes place on her, when Takeru/TK is confuse and yet that face is very familiar from what he look at her. A female quickly apologise and quickly make her move in confusing when Takato's father approach and see what's happen and explain to him about that customer walk off without notice.

But that was days ago, that he's still have no idea who that woman is, except her face is very familiar, knowing he have see her, knowing that hair is almost like a friend who also have orange hair long ago in his time. Either way, that woman is somehow knows him and yet it could be a clue to know why that woman knows him. It's doesn't make sense at all.

Once he continually walking from the main street, when he look at his Digivice, knowing his Digivice is somehow upgrade itself that its usually D3 and his original Digivice before its transform into D3 since the Digimon Emperor rule the Digital World long ago. But still, he's wondering to know why his Digivice is somehow change and yet why its does have an extra side slot that he couldn't figure what its for? Knowing this Digivice could be new, or newer generation as the next advance as the DigiDestineds.

"This Digivice," he said himself again when he look at it. "I'd have no idea what's it for, knowing its highly new to me. But I'm no Izzy, but I'm assuming this Digivice could lead newer generation of DigiDestineds. I know Takato is one of them including the other kid name Henry that I'd recognise that Digimon in America who also have one as well. But what about those three, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri, by guess that none of them are not wielder and yet this girl, Rika. Could it be a member of the new DigiDestineds? It's possible, knowing she's know all about it. But still-"

As Takeru/TK continually walking toward from his deep amount of deep when he notice a pale purple haze that's appear out nowhere, when confusion take place, knowing he never seen any purple haze before in his life, when he heard something across few metre block ahead of him, that there is a battle going on when a move shout out voice that coming few block. There is no possible explanation, a Digimon battle. He quickly make a rash toward the battlefield, but he's decided to remain hide, without being seeing or heard from him. Once he quickly rushing toward the battlefield and hid, one of those blocks without being seen when he saw Terriermon and that three unknown Digimon he never seen before in his life. One is a Japanese fox in yellow with long tail with long glove extendable reach with blue eyes and the others two that one of the is an ox and the other one is like a ram in Chinese from he guess out on them when he witness that two good Digimon against two unknown Digimon that never seen them before.

"What are those two?" he whisper so that none of them can't hear his voice. "I'd never seen that Digimon, before. I'd wish I'd could figure who they were."

When suddenly his Digivice have somehow glow when a holographic circle spin with a Digimon in the middle with a name below that picture and yet it have so many reading that he couldn't figure what it's mean when he look at it.

"Okay, that's new," he look at it, knowing this circle holographic is turn out to be a Digimon Analyser, his own Digimon Analyser, which he have had one before in his life and yet this is first time to use his own Digimon Analyser. "Let's see," he look at it. "So that ox Digimon name Vajrimon and the other one name Pajiramon and yet both of them are Ultimate-level Digimon. Not good, at all."

He watch the battle and see Terriermon is using Zudomon's hammer, which it was odd to see a little Digimon is using that kind of weapon against two Ultimate-level, knowing something is not right. Unless it something to do with their Digivice they're using that's give them attack boost to make the, strong and powerful. He find cheat to use that kind of attack boast knowing its against Digimon-rule that was install many years ago, unless he didn't know the rule have somehow change when he didn't notice. The other Digimon, an ox is fighting a fox-type Digimon in yellow with long gloves-like type with Chinese symbols on it. He thought it was a Japanese fox, but more a Chinese fox from his point of views.

"I'd never seen that Digimon before," he said himself again, when he look back at his Digivice. "I'd see, it said Renamon – a Rookie type Digimon, huh. This Digimon is calm and wise at the same time and yet," he look back without notice from them and see a girl from before name Rika who meet her once after Takato done his camping trip. "I'd got feeling it's something to with her, and yet she is a DigiDestineds."

Takeru/TK theory was correct that Rika is a DigiDestineds, not just DigiDestineds – she's a Digimon Tamers including Takato and the other kid name Henry who met him while ago at the park. He's still wondering why those three are chosen, knowing it's doesn't make any sense at all. Either way, there so many questions that need to be answer to know why he bought here and who is that woman who deeply recognise him.

* * *

Back at the battle when trouble have yet begin on the Tamers, well Henry is beginning to trouble that Terriermon did what he could to stop that ram-Digimon with crossbow arrow that's quick dissolve Zudomon's hammer, of course that hammer was part of Digimon card was develop many years ago before it was release. Henry is trying to figure out to know what to do, knowing two Digimon are both ultimate-level and their really strong and powerful, knowing two of them are tough to beat.

Renamon on the other hand that she's managing so many slash and swift attack on Vajrimon both swords. She did already use Diamond Storm, but it have no effect on him, knowing that Digimon is an Ultimate-level. She keep continually dodge every swords movement without getting cut on her furs. Vajrimon on the other hand that he's admiring her skills and yet her skills is very impressive.

"I had to admit your skills is very swiftly to withstand my swords, knowing you had some skills to compare any Digimon," Vajrimon impress and gesture on Renamon movement. "Although there is a rumour about you."

"About me?" Renamon ask him in curious motive.

"Oh, I know everything from our master said to us," said Vajrimon while swinging his swords like a warrior. "Knowing there's secret that what happen long ago before met a human at her side. Besides, why did you choose her in the first place?"

Renamon refuse to say in vows of silence, knowing that Digimon may on to something. And yet, she may use to him to know what happen in the Digital World and who is The One they speak out. Vajrimon stop using his warrior effect, knowing she's on to something.

"I'd see now," he guess out or figure out to her. "You don't want to tell them about it do you? Knowing there secret including you as well. And yet, whom to you serve now?"

"You speak so many words that make your life unbearable when I cut into data slice," she mocking him, but Vajrimon don't buy it with evil sinister smile.

"You got spunk, but I'd hate it," he roar out toward Renamon yet again with his sword that's combine with rage, knowing Renamon is less annoy from what he thinking about.

On the other hand, things are not so good when Terriormon is now getting more problem by the minutes that Pajiramon is nothing than pushover when she's quickly her arrow so many that her main weapon is none other than her crossbow when she's use her move 'Bao Gong' a powerful move and yet very deadly to use it. Terriormon is trying to stop it, even without his weapon to swing into action since it was dissolve into million particle, knowing this getting trouble on him. Henry is trying to figure to save Terriormon from that Devas, knowing none of his cards won't stand a chance, knowing none of them have no effect on him.

"We're gotta do something," Henry is making suggestion.

"I don't know," Takato admit when he freak out. "Any one of them have disadvantage against it?"

"I'm afraid none of them won't work on it," Henry quick replied to him, as he witness Terriormon against Pajiramon in serious combat threat when Ram Devas using her move that's shoot out from her crossbow that his partner is in trouble.

Terriermon quickly dodging so many shots from Pajiramon's arrows, knowing this Digimon won't miss a targets. Pajiramon is becoming less more annoying to see a puny little Digimon is making harder to hit when she grunt out on him.

"Hold still, little terminate," she growl at him while shooting her arrow from her crossbow.

"Well, you know the human say: 'catch me if you can'," he mocking her in human expression feature when temper take place on her when she's roar out.

"I'd dealt many Digimon in my time, knowing so of them are tough," Pajiramon said to him, while firing her arrow. "You! You are the most difficult one since the last one I'd take care off and also quite the crafty one as well."

Terriormon keep on dodge so many arrows, while Renamon keep on dodging on Vajiramon's swords, when she's cried out.

"Diamond Storm!" she cried when thousand of diamond descend from the sky and strike toward him, but Vajiramon quickly spin his sword in rapid fast, while Renamon keep on firing her move, when Pajiramon look at her partner when she said to him.

"Vajiramon," she said to him, "quit fooling around with that Digimon, we got work to do."

"I'd know that," he quickly replied to her while spinning his sword. "I'm just having some fun with this Digimon," he watch Renamon still using her move against powerful ultimate-level Digimon.

"What a bore," she look at her comrade, knowing her comrade knows what to do. When a blink second when Terriormon quickly swift, but Pajiramon quickly turn her head and quickly garb in quick second, not his long ear, but his entire body when he's try to escape from Pajiramon's grip.

"Terriormon!" Henry cried out to him in deeply panic.

"This Digimon is nothing more than a pile of windbag, and yet it could be useful to absorb," she look at Terriermon, when she quickly toss and throw in the air in scream effort, just before she'll use her crossbow attack on him.

"Terriormon!" Henry cried to his partner again when his Digivice is starting to glow.

' _Digi-evolution'_

"Terriormon Digivolve/Shinka . . ." as Terriormon cried out when transformation begin when his body is changing shape while transformation is well under away in large wrap Digiegg when his body is transform into a different shape that the fur is now different that his body is cream white and his top is lighter green with two red marking on his check on each side with single diamond shape mark on it forehead and also he wear large blue pant with single strap belt around his chest in diagonal from his chest toward his left shoulder and finally his hands were now replace with two Gatling hand-like gun on both when the transformation is now complete when he cried out – "Gargomon!"

Behind the building Takeru/TK is complete surprise and yet he's seem that Digimon before, well moment briefing from what Davis said to him and Kari in America about that Digimon name Gargomon when Davis told him while ago when Terriormon Digivolve/Shinka into bigger version of him and wear pant and Gatling hand-gun on each side, and yet this is first time to see Terriormon Digivolve into Gargomon when Gargomon is charging toward that ram-Digimon.

Gargomon is using his move 'Gargo Pellet' when so many bullets coming out from both hands gun knowing that weapon is called Gatling gun that shoot really quick in less than a second. Gargomon keep firing Pajiramon, but it have no effect on that Deva that his move have no effect at all, when the Tamers were shock including Gargomon as well.

"You call that a move," Pajiramon sneer at him. "I'll give you a move, Thunder Stomp!" she cried out when her hoof smash down on the road with thundering sound that's make a powerful quake, when the road is split open in quick second.

Gargomon is barely holding in less then a second when he quickly fall off and landing on his back and bang his head, when the pain is taking over on him.

"Man, that hurt," he whine out himself when he Pajiramon is standing right near him. "Um . . . Henry?" he said to his partner with several sweat on him, knowing this is trouble. "Little help here, please."

"I'm trying," Henry quickly said out to him, when he look back at his card, to see something useless. "Wait, try this," he quickly swipe a card on his Digivice when he cried. "Stone Armour activates!"

Gargomon body is now complete cover in stone-like protection from head to toe, so that he's safe from Pajiramon hoofs.

"Impressive," she said to him from his gesture. "Knowing I'd had to admire from the human who give some protection, but it won't be for last, knowing that stone body won't stay like this, much longer! Thunder Stomp!"

Pajriamon quickly stamp her front hoofs and quickly stamping on top of Gragomon stone body, when he's complete petrified and complete afraid that Pajriamon does have a point about much longer, that Stone armour won't stay like this much longer, knowing this will be the end of Gargomon.

"Henry," he cried to his partner, "I'd hope you come up a plan to me? Or I'd become million pieces."

"I'm working on it," Henry quickly cried out to him, when he look at so many attack boast cards, knowing none of them have no effect on him at all. He could use Giga Blaster Missile, but it have no effect at all, or he could use Omega Cannon, but it won't work if Gargomon can reach into his Mega Form, knowing that card can only use for Mega-level Digimon or – when Henry is now complete freak out that he have no idea what should he do, knowing there is no another opinion to save his partner. Even Takato is trying to figure to save Terriermon as well, and yet none of his cards won't stand a chance against either.

Renamon could help him, but she's got also important meeting to take care of. Rika could allow her partner to Digivolve, but Rika and the others need one Digimon to know more about what happen in the Digital World and find out who is the One they're talking about since the Snake Deva said to them while ago in underground rail away. Knowing this may need an opportunity they need to find more about that Digimon who call The One, if she's capture one -without those boys who helping them. If Renamon buy sometime before she'll capture it.

"This is bad," Takato said to Henry with his worry voice, knowing this battle is less terrified on him. "There's no way to stop it."

"There is one way," said Henry when he got out a special blue card on him.

"Are you sure about it?" Takato said to him from his suggestion.

"It is the only way," Henry have no other choice but to use it, when he witness Pajiramon using her hoofs as a stomp to stomp though Gargomon stone body. He grunt out, knowing he can't stand to see his partner getting data and ready to be absorbs.

"Henry," Gargomon cried out to him that his stone body shied is slowly crack though, while Pajiramon still ramming though. Henry quickly close his eyes in tight squeeze, knowing this may over. When suddenly someone said to him in familiar voice.

"You have to!"

Henry quickly open his eyes and quick and see a boy from before when Takato said to him while ago. TK/Takeru is standing right behind after Henry turn his body around. Takato and Rika were surprise to see him while TK/Takeru.

"You have to use that card," he said to him. "If you want to save your partner from what you saw today. You need to use that card, it is the only possible way to save your partner."

Unknown to them, well they already know that Calumon have somehow join in, observably he just want to help or watch the battle to see what happen, knowing this Digimon is highly unknown Digimon that none of them have no idea what kind of Digimon is it. But still, Calumon is a very kind Digimon to Takato, Henry and Rika including their Digimon partner as well.

"Wait," Rika clarified to him, even though she met him while ago. "How did you about that card, anyway?"

"I didn't," he confess to her, when he look at Henry. "Just use that card so that your friend will safe from harm."

"I'd hope your right," Henry have no choice but to agree with him, when he look back his partner is still hanging in thread, knowing Gargomon does need his help, when determination take place on him, knowing he's never give up on his partner. "Here go nothing," he quickly swipe a blue card on Digivice when he cry out. "Digi-modify! Matrix Digi-Evolution!"

As he cried out when Calumon head ruby triangle is started to glow on him when he cried out inside his mind. 'Crystal matrix activates!'

When a beam of glowing light rush down toward Pajiramon and Gargomon, but Pajiramon quickly move away when she cover her eyes from beam of light that she's can't stand witness against opposing light, that she's have no idea that Gargomon is Digivolve/Shinka into his next level and yet she have no idea which evolution is going to be.

"Now what's?"

' _Matrix Evolution'_

"Gargomon Digivolve/Shinka . . ." as he cried out when his body is now transformation once again. That his body is now changing into half cyborg Digimon in lance green armour on his chest, his hip and his long ears as well. The weight in now slimmer and yet both arms are now replace in rocket-launcher with three red-like claws on each side and yet he wear now pointy elf-like metal shoes. On the back it's equal resemble Gargomon Gliating gun that's combine into one and finally the face is now different like a poodle with blue eyes with singular horn on his armour green helmet with two small triangles on his chest and his hip as well when transformation is now complete when he cried out – "Rapidmon!"

The beam of light is slowly designate that slowly fading away when Pajiramon look at it and see that the body is nowhere to be found when suddenly.

"Surprise," he quickly said to her from behind with a powerful kick from her side and send her landing on the ground. "Guess you did see that coming, are you?"

"No way!" Vajiramon exclaimed to see Gargomon reach into his next level while Renamon remain calm without getting involve.

"Impressive."

"Unbelievable!" Takato exclaimed and cried out at the same time, even Henry and Rika were surprise at all, but not Takeru/TK, because he recognises that Digimon in different colour in gold with two holy circle on his tight, knowing that Digimon is Rapidmon.

Henry got out his Digivice when his Digimon Analyser said to him in reading matter. "Whoa, Rapidmon – an Ultimate-type Digimon and evolution on Gargomon. His special attack is Rapid Fire."

"Amazing," Takato is less speechless from what he's seem today. "That's Gargomon ultimate level and yet it looks so different."

"You telling me," Henry admit to him, when he witness Rapidmon against a ram devas.

Pajiramon manage to regain herself again from devastation kick that she's didn't expected and yet she sense something with him, like, a power booster that someone give it to him. But what kind of power is it, exactly? Knowing that power could be very useful to the Devas and their masters as well.

"That's quite powerful kick you got there," she impressive on Rapidmon's feature. "Knowing you got amazing skills, and yet this power from what I'd sense will be very suitable to our master."

"Well then," Rapidmon said to her. "Come and get it then."

Pajiramon quickly charging toward him with her horn, but Rapidmon quickest dodge from it and quickly hit her back since what happen white moment ago. Pajiramon slight manage to stand still when she use her crossbow arrow so many times, but Rapidmon quickly dodge so many of it in super speed, that her arrow have no direct hit on Rapidmon when she grunt out, knowing she's couldn't hit her mark on her prey, unless from what she's realise early on that it something to do with that power that's given him, unless she have a theory it something to do with the human, who now none the Tamers.

Vajiramon look at his partner who is deeply in trouble when now the chance quickly tackle him, but Vajiramon is no easy fool when he brute her in quick second, but thankfully Renamon mange landing on her feet with small graze on her face.

"You try to stop me when you complete your goal," he said to her. "Or besides, you want me for good reason at all. I'd take it that you want something, am I correct to you?"

Renamon remain calm without getting single finch on her, but Vajiramon is getting impatient within second. "If you not talk, than I will slice with my sword!"

Until he quickly charges toward her within second when shout out.

"Incoming!"

When Pajiramon slam toward Vajiramon sides that cause loud smoke that's mix with sudden bang combine together when both of them landing at the right-hand side with grunt screaming sound on them, when small wind gusting toward Renamon who stood still when she look at her right hand side and see Rapidmon is standing on the road.

"What?" he confuse out to her.

"Nothing," she replied to him. "That's a good effort to send them flying."

"You're welcome," he thanking her, knowing he's make an excellent huge support when out of the blue when Pajiramon rush out from the smoke and charge right toward Rapidmon with two large horn on her in full speed ahead when Rapidmon quickly jump up in the air avoid a ram Devas horns when he shout out.

"Rapid Fire!" he cried out when two rockets fire on his hand rocket launcher in yellow base with red corn none with un-happy bunny mark on it and fire toward Vajiramon that's cause loud explosion sound along with Vajiramon as well. "Now that what's a call fire power."

"Unbelievable," Henry is sight speechless from what he witnesses to see Rapidmon have complete destroy a ram Devas.

"You're telling me," Takato agree with him, and yet it's almost like when Growlmon Digivolve into WarGrowlmon against their first Devas – a Tiger.

Rika have never seen Rapidamon gaining upper hence and yet she's never seen one fast ultimate-level Digimon like Rapidmon for example. She could figure out how to get her own blue card so that Renamon will reach her own ultimate-level as well. She may little bit jealous and yet this battle she's witness have may turn the table. But still, they need to keep one of them to fine more clue to know who is The One since the snake Devas said to them while ago in underground station, knowing it is very important as well. Takeru watch the battle, knowing Rapidmon is gaining stronger by the minutes since he know that Digimon, long ago in America – when one Digimon was corruption since what happened with Kari/Hikari in Central America, when Davis along with Yolei and Cody along with another DigiDestineds are trying to save Terriormon's twin brother from madness infection. Knowing that Rapidmon is different to compare on Golden Rapidmon, but that Rapidmon from what he seen is much different to compare what happen in America.

Pajiramon have somehow survive from this mayhem that her body is slight stable from sever injuries from Rapidmon's rocket launcher and barely standing when she grunt out in pain, knowing this battle is not yet over.

"This battle," she said while pain endure her, "will not rest, as long I'm still standing . . . at least, while I'm here."

Vajiramon got up from the rubble when he place his hand on his head from amount of pain from unexpected impaction when he saw Pajiramon is heavily injuries and barely stand on her legs.

"Pajiramon!" he cried out to his partner who needed help when he quickly running as fast as he could.

"If you make your attack," she said it in her final word. "I'll use it as a human shield!"

"Not in your life," Rapidmon denied on her action, when he cried out. "Tri-Beam!" when his body is in form position in upside down triangle when a fire beam comes out from its body that shot down toward Pajiramon in quick burst second that's dissolve in superfast, not only her but Vajiramon as well, who also dissolve into data in odd-surprise for him as well.

Once the panic is now over, when victory take place on Henry and Takato for stopping two Devas, except Rika and Takeru/TK who remain calm, knowing this battle is mainly over and yet something is not right since what happen to know why both Devas- Pajiramon and Vajiramon are data at the same thing. Knowing something is not right. They'd may won outcome of the battle, when Rika look at Takeru.

"Now you saw Digimon so I'd suggest you may leave and never speak it again," Rika try to threat him when Takato and Henry look at her.

"Rika, what are you?" Takato said to her.

"Well?" she's ignore Takato asking. "Are you going standing from what you have seeing? Go on get out from here, or do you need an escort to stay from you?"

"Rika, that's not very nice," Takato replied to her, when he protect him, knowing she have no idea that Takeru/TK is a DigiDestineds and knowing about Digimon as well.

"It's okay," Takeru/TK finally said to him, when Takato and Henry look at him, knowing Takeru is perfect capable of. "Rika?" he said to her.

"Yeah, what is it then?"

"Do you anything about love of your Digimon partner?" he asking her, about her personal appearance, knowing she is tomboyish.

"What do you mean, exactly?" She yell out to him.

"I'm saying this Rika," Takeru/TK explain to her. "Do you ever love and protecting your partner from your silent phase. Do you know anything about becoming a DigiDestineds to protect your home from Digimon invasion?"

"DigiDestineds?" Rika is well over surprise that she have no idea what DigiDestineds he's on about, even Takato and Henry as well. Knowing their Tamers – but DigiDestineds is highly new to them. "What do you mean, DigiDestineds and yet how did you know everything about it?"

As silent take place on him, when he reach out his own Digivice same version from Takato and the others and same colour as Henry, that's surprise everyone from what they have seen that Takeru/TK got his own Digivice as well.

"Takeru/TK!" Takato said to him from his surprise event. "You're a Tamer!"

"Actually," he clarified to him, "I'm the DigiDestineds of Hope."

Until their begin their conversation after their shock silent phase when Rika and the others asking question to Takeru and Takeru asking them as well in same answer as well.

Unknown to them, while they're having their conversation when an unknown spy drone is spying on them, unnoticed, avoiding Digimon sensing ability when someone is spying on them for quite some time without getting caught from either one of them. The spy drone is carefully watching over them, knowing that the company is still spying on them and clearly that the Tamers didn't know that the original chosen DigiDestineds are still watching them for very, very long time since the moment they'd detect the first anomaly wave link. But none of them didn't know that the person who control the drone by other than Sora.

Sora watching the entire battle without make a call from her husband, Tai and Izzy along with Davis. Izzy went out with his old friend who usually work – Mr Wong, who pay him a visit about his project develop that he work long ago. Matt is looking after the kids, while Tai got important matter. Davis, well, he got important portal to look out, knowing the company is very important to Daigo who own the company many years ago. The Hypnos team are taking extra amount of break since they're working so hard, when Izzy told to take break for their long hard works they're been though.

Sora couldn't believe her eyes that she's thought she's seeing a ghost when tears coming from her eyes, knowing from what Kari said to her on the phone while ago and again when she's went to the bakery store as well that she's couldn't believe her eyes that TK/Takeru – the missing DigiDestineds of Hope have return when she look at the monitor screen that this is no joke, while her tear set in loose that TK/Takeru have finally return, after all these years they'd been from him, knowing that TK/Takeru is the missing DigiDestineds of Hope.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I'd ever done. Yes, I know its long and find it more curious and intresting.**

 **Anyway this chapter that Takeru/TK know that Digimon Rapidmon in Digimon the Movies in America knowing he'd seen that Digimon before in golden form which its just a theory since Cherubimon use reverse time to make them younger, so I thought that Takeru know that Digimon.**

 **Also this chapter was shock that Takato along with Henry and Rika were surprise that Takeru is a DigiDestineds of Hope when he show them a Digivice that's got a same colour as Henry. And yet Henry's father meet an old friend who usually work for the company many years ago before he'd move on to look after his family and so yeah Henry's father usually work at the company where Daigo work there.**

 **Speaking of Daigo in Digimon Tri the last one, Daigo died from heavy amount of bleeding which it was sad to see another person died just like Okiawa who pass away as well in Digimon 02 series. And also many fan were disappointed that Gatomon mega form is Magnadramon/Holydramon is now official since in the trailer. I'd know many of you wanted Ophanimon to see it, but it down to the company who make the decision, but in my story I'd decided Ophanimon is a perfect choice for Kari, because it is a perfect and also Omgeamon got a new look. I'd have to admit that is a good form - Merciful Form they'd call it since they're dealt with Ordinemon. That colour is almost like Yggdrasil from my point of view and my opinion as well. Speaking Ordinemon - I'm gutted in sleint that Mercciomon was gone, destroy from Mikeo, it was sad, so that mean Takeru along with Ken will support her, knowing those two have issue about losing their partner and oh boy - Devimon is back in Digimon Tri. My childhood villain is return, knowing that Digimon is best from my opinion and how did he beat MagnaAngemon, knowing its doesn't make any sense at all. So yeah, I'd glad that he's back in town for revenge. And also who is that Dark Gennai, there still unanswered question to know more about and yet he said Daemon and Diaboromon before he leave and said something about 'child'. I don't know what's going on, but this Dark Gennai is still got unanswered question in Digimon Tri 6. Knowing this story is much more complex from what happen in Digimon Tri.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take while, it's about confession. And also don't judge my writing, thank-you-very-much. look at my profile from what you seek.**


End file.
